The 6th Gundam Pilot?
by Neko-Youkai3
Summary: What if there were 6 Gundam pilots instead of 5? What is one was female? Rated R mostly for language and possibe future lime scenes. OOC-nessAURelena bashing 1x2 3x4 5OC Chapter 12 is up!
1. Black and Blue Jaw

Series: Gundam Wing 

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x?, OCx? 

Rating: R 

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. I'm not making any money from this. Besides the only thing I actually own is a cat… and you can't have him! 

Author Notes: This is my first Gundam Wing fanfic and the first fic that I've ever posted for other people to read. Hope you enjoy!  I just did some revising, I wasn't happy with the first version… not sure yet if I'm happy with this one either but it's better!  ^_^

~*~*~*~

The war is finally over. However, the Gundam pilots are still active as rebels continue to cause problems. The pilots have just returned from what has been their final mission together as a group. Six Gundams lands, six hatches open, revealing six pilots. First, Heero Yuy AKA the Perfect Soldier. With messy brown hair, cold cobalt eyes, and a glare that could stop a raging bull in its tracks. Of course that hadn't been tested but it was widely believed to be true. He was the perfect soldier; anyone who had fought with him would tell you that. Next, Duo Maxwell AKA the braided baka. With long chestnut hair always in a braid down his back, shining violet eyes and a smile that even Heero's glare couldn't penetrate. Self-proclaimed the God of Death, he was well deserving of the title. As happy-go-lucky as Duo seemed, you didn't want to be his enemy. Followed by, Trowa Barton, or at least that's what he's called now. The tallest of all the pilots, with green eyes that rarely show emotion, one is almost always covered by dark brown hair from his unibang. One of the strangest hairstyles you'll ever see. Trowa could be pretty scary, he only spoke when it was necessary, but he seemed to be the voice of reason. In other ways though he was a lot like Heero, you just didn't piss him off. Then we've got, Quatre Raberba Winner. With platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes he looked like a cherub or maybe an angel. He's the sensitive one, the naive one, the innocent one, at least that's what he's got everyone thinking. He's got this pouty face that could turn a rock into gooey mush. Next in line, Wufei Chang, Mr. Justice. With glossy black hair pulled back, and eyes so dark they match. He's probably the solitary one, not that Heero or Trowa are considered social by any means. Wufei likes to have his privacy so he can meditate and such. He's got a nice temper and likes to rant about justice pretty often. Finally we come to Talia Roan the most feminine of the pilots, probably because she's the only female. Slender, with dark blonde hair to her shoulders and sparkling sapphire eyes. She tended to be Duo's partner in crime, at least when it came to pulling pranks on the other pilots. In battle it was much the same, Duo was the God of Death and she with her Gundam Azrael [1] was one of the Death's angels. 

The pilots exited the cockpits and began making their way quietly towards the safe house. All except Wufei and Talia, who stood glaring daggers at one another. Wufei opened his mouth, only to be immediately cut off by the glaring woman, "Don't you dare say it! If you do I'll deck you so hard in the jaw you won't chew for a week!" The other pilots slunk back towards the house, not wanting to draw attention. Duo and Wufei were the exceptions.  The braided boy wanted to watch and therefore was dragged indoors, while the raven-haired pilot stood still glaring, unfazed. "It needs to be said!" He retorted. Talia crossed her arms over her breasts and rolled her eyes, refusing to meet his gaze, "I fucked up OK?! But not you or any of the others were in danger. The mission wasn't comprised, so back off!" 

"You shouldn't be fighting..." 

"Damnit! Wufei! Don't say it!" She emphasized her words by making a fist and raising it threateningly. 

"Onna, you are too weak..." The sentence was cut short as Talia's fist collided with his jaw and he stumbled backwards a few steps. "I warned you..." She looked at him as he rubbed his jaw a moment before stalking off to the house. 

~*~*~3 days later~*~*~ 

From the other side of the door came, "Wufei?" in a quiet muffled voice. "Hm?" He made the sound loud enough to be heard on the other side. "Can I please come in? At least to get some clothes? I'm tired of wearing the same thing." Wufei tried to smirk only to hiss in pain. He was still upset about the punch but he got up and let the girl in. She stood a moment looking at her toes in the doorway. After a moment she looked up and studied his discolored cheek. "Does it still hurt?" She asked quietly. He nodded in answer and moved out of the way, returning to his seat at the desk. "If you want, I'll bring you up some soup or a bag of ice."  Receiving no answer she sighed and grabbed some clothes. Since she'd punched him he'd been holed up in their room and she had been sleeping on the couch. He HAD been kind enough to toss her teddy bear out in the hall though. "Well, I guess I'll go now. Uh, have a nice day."  She scampered out of the room quickly and down the stairs.  It wasn't a good sign when you were uncomfortable in your own room. 

Talia had no inhibitions about sleeping in a house full of guys, or in the same room with one. Since day one there had been a certain line that no one crossed, well except Duo. But then again, Duo was also her accomplice in almost all of their pranks and schemes. They both had a rather twisted sense of humor. 

She plopped down on the couch, pulling her pistol from her boot and sliding it under her makeshift bed. That pistol was the main reason she didn't worry about being in a house full of males. Second was that she could brawl as well as any of them. Third was the fact that she was pretty sure at least half of them weren't even remotely interested in the female sex. Slumping down into the cushions she tried to disappear. Feeling guilty wasn't something she was used too. It wasn't as if he hadn't deserved it! And she had promised he wouldn't eat for a week. Well it wouldn't be a week but 5 days on soup was pretty good. 

She twisted around on the couch; her knees towards the back as someone came clomping down the stairs. With an evil grin she launched herself at the approaching figure, "Trowa!" He had a half-seconds warning before she crashed into him and they tumbled across the floor. Twisting about, the girl somehow managed to be sitting on his chest grinning down cheekily at him. "Good Morning!! You're gonna make me breakfast now, right?" Somehow she reminded him of a cat about to eat a mouse, "Yes, I was going to make everyone breakfast." Talia hopped up immediately, "Just checking." She hopped over the back of the couch and crouched again for her next attack. Trowa shook his head and went to make breakfast. She made a few trips into the kitchen for food while waiting for her next victim.  But, by the time the next footsteps were coming down she'd decided to take a nap since she hadn't been sleeping well on the couch.  When she woke she found all but Wufei in the kitchen. 

Giving Duo a hug from behind they both grinned, saying, "Good Morning!" in unison. Of course everyone else groaned while the two found it quite amusing trying to jinx each other. Talia scooted up a chair next to Duo and leaned in next to his ear, "After breakfast, I gotta talk to you." He raised an eyebrow then nodded. Heero shot her a look when she leaned in close and she took the hint scooting away. 

Heero went upstairs to work on his laptop, Trowa began the dishes, and Quatre left to buy supplies. Talia literally dragged Duo out the back door. At a safe distance where she was sure nobody would hear she stopped and turned, "Ok. I'm feel guilty. I can't even sleep in my own bed. Wufei won't talk to me, I practically had to beg to get some clothes, and you should see the color of his cheek," She grinned at that part then grew serious again. "I wanna sleep in my own bed!! What's he gonna do with two beds?" As Duo started to get an evil grin she yelped, "WAIT! Don't answer hentai!" 

Wufei looked out the window as he heard the back door slam. Talia and Duo were standing in the middle of the backyard, giggling. The braided baka kept looking over his shoulder right towards him. 'They're plotting something!' Determined not to let them get the best of him, he barricaded the door. 

~*~*~* ~ 

Around noon a mission was received for Wufei and Quatre. They left almost immediately, leaving Talia her bed. A few had days passed, and she was bored with celebrating having her own bed back. Duo seemed to have cabin fever as he was running about more than she was, and Trowa seemed a little down. Truth be told she wasn't that giddy herself. She'd been thinking about after the war too much. She had tried to talk to Quatre before he left and then Duo. She'd even tried talk to Heero about it. They understood until she got to the part about true love. Girl stuff was just too sappy, though it was great to see Heero looking so perplexed. Intent upon cheering herself and Trowa up she made reservations at a nice restaurant for 8pm. Duo was more than happy to go, eventually his pleading broke down Heero's stubbornness and Trowa resigned himself to go as well. "Well! Since Duo is Heero's date, I'll be yours for the night Trowa!" Talia chirped happily noticing the flush on the braided boy's cheeks at her mention of being Heero's. 

Seven o' clock rolled around and the cheerful girl dried off from her shower, pulling on the bare minimum of panties and bra before exiting the bathroom. "Hold it buddy!" She cried grabbing the tall boy's sleeve as he slipped out of his room still dressed in a turtleneck. He flushed at the sight of her so underdressed and turned his eyes away. "Do you think you're going to dinner in that?" He nodded and she grumbled, "Men!" Grabbing his sleeve she dragged him back to the room he share with Quatre and made him sit on the bed. "Clothes?" Opening the chest that he pointed at she pulled out a dress shirt and pants, tossing them in his lap. "For one night, please?" Without waiting an answer she ran to her room and dressed. 

~*~*~*~

They arrived at the restaurant just before 8 o' clock. Heero was actually allowing Duo to hold his hand as they were led to the table. Trowa was blushing quite red by the time they reached the table. Mostly caused by the way Talia was wrapped around his arm. The braided boy took notice of his female friend's agitation as she was seated, "Something wrong?" 

"Huh? Oh... Just those girls over there. Whispering and pointing at us." 

"So? Ignore them. They're just jealous that you've got a date.  Since when do you get upset over stupid people?" 

"Not the point. It's not their business.  They ought to be beaten with a heavy object.  You'd think they could be a little less obvious about it at least."

Heero interrupted at that point, "Who cares. Order." They both closed their mouths and did as they were told. 

Needless to say the evening was a bust. The only person that seemed any better was Duo since he got to show his affections towards Heero in public. Upon arriving home Trowa sat down on the couch, turning on the TV to some random show. Heero was dragged upstairs by his love, though he didn't seem to put up much of a struggle. Talia sighed and plopped down on the couch crossways, laying her head against the tall boy's leg. He looked down at her in surprise, receiving a grin, "I can't go upstairs yet.  I don't want to hear them." He frowned a moment then nodded; they weren't exactly the quietest couple. Neither moved much in the next few hours, both watching with interest some show on surgery.  Finally the girl lifted her head and looked up at him, "You think they're done yet?" He looked over his shoulder before nodding. "Good! I'm going to bed then," Standing, she stretched before turning back to look at the green-eyed boy with a small smile, "Thanks for being such a nice pillow." She kissed his cheek and ran up the stairs. 

~*~*~*~ 

Once in her night clothes (undies and a tank top... Hey! No one else is in there!) Talia crawled into bed. Instead of drifting off to sleep though, she stared across the room at Wufei's empty sheets. 'I miss him. I actually miss that arrogant snot. Well maybe not a snot.' She sighed and pushed off the covers. Crossing the room she picked up his pillow, breathing in deeply. 'It smells like him.' With a smile she put it back down. 'They won't be back for another couple of days. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.' And with that thought she crawled under his blankets. 

~*~*~*~ 

Quatre leaned heavily against the Chinese boy on the way back to the house. He knew he really shouldn't be doing it since Wufei was just as exhausted. However, Wufei was relieved of his burden as they entered to find Trowa still staring at the TV. The tall pilot took Quatre in his arms and carried him to their room without a word. Feeling tired and dirty the raven-haired teen took a shower before going to his room. Looking in the mirror he noticed the bruising on his cheek was almost gone and smiled slightly, this time without any pain. Clad in a pair of boxers he snuck into the room he shared with Talia, not wanting to wake her. His eyebrows drew together as she wasn't in her bed. He'd almost pulled back his own covers before he realized just where she was. Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked up at him with sleepy eyes. Suddenly she had her arms around his neck and he couldn't breathe. Abruptly though she let go, "Sorry."  She crossed the room her eyes glued to the floor. Reaching her bed she turned right back around with a sheepish look, "Forgot my bear." 

Wufei stared at her with a bewildered look. He was tired and his mind wasn't working and this just wasn't making any sense. He watched her lay down with her back to him, "Talia?" 

"Yes?" The response was wary like she was waiting to be yelled at. 

"Why were you in my bed asleep?" His voice held only a small part of the confusion he was feeling. 

She mumbled something in response then turned over to look at him with an apologetic look. 

"What'd you say?" 

"I missed you. And well, the bed, it smelled like you. And I didn't think you'd be back for a few days at least. And I'm sorry." Her face grew redder as his gaze didn't falter. 

"Oh." With that he lay down. His head hurt as he tried to sort out the meaning in the words.  None came to him though.  'In the morning I'll worry about it.  Not now though, not now. 

^~^~^~^~ 

[1] Azrael is actually a fallen angel. Considered to be one of the Angel's of Death or Keeper of the Gates of Hell… and there is your theology lesson for the day! 

So what do you guys think? Please R&R!!! ^_^ 


	2. How to avoid answering a question

Series: Gundam Wing 

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x?, OCx?

Rating: R 

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. I'm not making any money from this. Besides the only thing I actually own is a cat… and you can't have him!

Author Notes: This is my first Gundam Wing fanfic and the first fic that I've ever posted for other people to read. Hope you enjoy! Also I wanted to thank **Shadow Dragon my one an only reviewer ^_^ I'm so glad that you like my story!! I'll try to keep updating and keep new chapters coming! I've got lots of ideas to work with! Thank you SO much for your praise!! **

~*~*~*~

Wufei groaned as Talia ran off once again avoiding the question he asked. The past week and a half she had purposely been avoiding the conversation. He didn't understand why she wouldn't tell him the whole story about being in his bed. It wasn't like he really cared. It was simply she had been in his bed, HIS bed. Everyday had been the same. He would get up to find she'd already eaten breakfast and was with Trowa. She was spending more time with the green-eyed boy than Quatre was! And half the time Trowa seemed to be enjoying her company while the rest he seemed to just tolerate her presence. Quatre was starting to look suspicious and jealous. Duo was starting to pout about being left out. And he was just getting pissed off about being avoided in general.

Later that night he was lying in bed, staring at the wall when she snuck into the bedroom. She'd been curled up with Trowa on the couch when he'd gone upstairs. He figured Quatre had finally had enough and had ordered his tall lover upstairs for a "talk". To his surprise after she crawled into bed he heard her voice, "Wufei? Are you still awake?" 

Turning over he stared at her in the dark, "Yes."

"I was wondering, have you ever been in love?"

'Oh god, here it comes. She's in love with Trowa. That would explain it. Oh boy.' "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering what it was like, how you know." She sounded almost depressed.

"Talia," He began hoping to let her down easy, "You know that Trowa and Quatre, they're together. It just wouldn't work."

"Huh? Oh." He sighed softly as he heard what sounded like crying. To his great amazement he began to hear giggles and then full out laughing. "What? What's so funny?!"

"You! You thought!" She snorted trying to catch her breath between giggles, "You've got it all wrong! I don't love Trowa."

"Well, why have you two been spending so much time together then?"

"Because I've been asking about him and Quatre. About love stuff."

Wufei sat up in his bed, his eyes wide, "And he actually told you!?"

"Well, no. It was more like I'd ask questions and he'd either nod or I could just tell from the blush on his cheeks."

"Ah yes, that makes more sense."

"Goodnight Wufei."

"Talia, why did you sleep in my bed?"

"See you in the morning." She rolled over midsentence.

With a sigh he pulled the covers over his head, women were a pain.

~*~*~*~

Wufei woke the next morning, Talia had already gotten up as he had suspected. "I'll make her tell me today," He grumbled pulling on his clothes. Downstairs he poked his head into the kitchen finding Trowa making breakfast as usual. "Trowa? Where's your shadow? I need to speak with her."

The tall boy turned slightly, "She left early this morning with some food. I think Duo followed her, you might ask him."

As if summoned the braided baka came walking through the front door. "She gave me the slip!"

"What? You couldn't follow her?" Wufei asked in surprise.

"Damn!" He stalked upstairs leaving two very confused brunettes in the kitchen.

~*~*~*~

The next week followed the same routine. Duo had given up trying to follow her in the mornings. No one but Heero had any idea when she returned because it was so late. Of course the Perfect Soldier was always alert, but when asked his reply was always, "Hn." Like there was some secret code of honor that said you couldn't rat out a teammate. When Wufei did see the girl she looked sad and tired. She wouldn't talk to him when she crawled into bed the few times she accidentally woke him. He was actually beginning to worry about her.

Wufei was about to go on a search one evening when Trowa pulled on his jacket. "Where are you going?" he asked suspiciously.

"To find Talia." And out the door he went leaving the Chinese boy to frown at the closed door. 

~*~*~*~

Talia was curled up behind a large boulder near the edge of a cliff. She was dozing off, listening to the sound of the stream as it dropped from the cliff into the pool below. Her little nap was interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle. In a flash she pulled the pistol from her boot, stood and pointed it at the offender. She groaned when Trowa raised his arms in defeat, putting away her weapon. "What are you doing here?" She slid down the boulder to the ground again. The tall boy came to join her, watching the water flow by. "I guessed you would be here. Wufei is worried." He noticed how quickly her head jerked up at the statement. 

"He just wants his stupid question answered. He just won't leave it alone."

"So you've come out here everyday just to avoid answering his question?"

"No." She snapped back then immediately felt guilty, "I came up here to figure out the answer. I know bugged you a lot about your relationship with Quatre and that was part of it. I have just been looking at the sky. Thinking maybe my true love is looking down at me. Sounds silly doesn't it?" She forced a smile.

"I suppose. Why haven't you talked to Quatre, he understands these things."

Talia gave an exaggerated groan, "Because, he'd be trying to hook me up with someone."

Trowa suddenly tried to look very innocent which only caused suspicion of course.

"What? He's already trying isn't he?! Not one of the Maganacs? Please tell me no."

"Well, I think he thought you liked Abdul."

"NOOOO! ACK! This is WHY I didn't tell him!" She put her face in her hands. "I don't want his help. I want to find my guy on my own."

"Well, I'll try to explain that to him one more time," He said standing.

"Thanks. I'd really appreciate that."

"You coming back soon? Wufei might start splitting hairs, and Duo thinks you hate him."

Talia snorted, "Wufei never worries, it will do him some good. And Duo's just being silly. I'll talk to him tomorrow. Oh and don't tell anyone where you found me. You and Heero are the only ones that know."

"No problem. You want a ride back?" He asked climbing the motorcycle.

"Yea, I guess. It might be nice to get a good nights sleep." She smiled slightly settling in behind him.

~*~*~*~

Returning home Duo came flying out the door with a shit-eating grin. "You found her!" He cried wrapping the slight girl in a bear hug. Trowa nodded slightly leaving the two in the front yard. Talia giggled and returned the warm embrace. "I'm sorry Duo. I just really really had to go think. I didn't mean to leave you out. Forgive me? Please?" The braided boy laughed in response. "Of course! Now, I need your help. You see I've got this idea..."

"Tomorrow Duo. I need to go to bed. I haven't slept for a week it seems. Don't even tell me that's normal, cause it's not! Not for normal people anyway." She grinned as they entered the house. "Tomorrow we can cause all the trouble you want."

Pleased with this response Duo trotted off to find a target for his newly formed idea.

~*~*~*~

Talia giggled as he walked off with a purpose before climbing the stairs. She found Wufei sitting at the desk in their room and immediately turned right back around. 'Shower first. I'm not avoiding him I just need a shower.' After cleaning up and putting her pajamas on, she poked her head in the bedroom door and found it empty. She plopped down on her bed a moment only to jerk upright when she heard the lock click into place. What she found in front of the door was a very pissed off looking Wufei. "Erm, Hi! How have you been Wufei? Nice weather we've been having isn't it?" She grinned hoping to escape the inevitable.

"Where have you been? You need to tell people where you go. Just because the war is over doesn't mean people aren't still dangerous. They know who we are." He glared at her.

"I have been out thinking. I just needed to be alone for a while. There was nothing to worry about; I can take care of myself just as well as you can." The reply was rather meek as she refused to meet his eyes.

"It's just like our last mission together," Her eyes shot up at that remark, "you're just trying to get yourself killed aren't you?"

She shot up from the bed and crossed the room in a flash. Her glare a perfect match for his, "Don't you start it again you ass. I'm not trying to get myself killed. I happen to enjoy life...most of the time." Her voice shook as the last sentence came out.

"What do you mean most of the time?" His face softened just slightly.

"Nothing, nevermind. Don't worry about it," She turned away, feeling unwanted tears. The Chinese boy grabbed her arm and spun her around not wanting to allow her to avoid the questions anymore. He let her arm go as he saw she was crying. The girl stared hard at the floor, embarrassed that she was so weak. That Wufei had been right. To her amazement she was pulled into a gentle, warm embrace and she melted into it.

Wufei had no idea how long they stood there, his arms around her. He couldn't feel angry with her, not with her crying against his chest like this. It had been a reaction to pull her close and try to comfort her. At some point, when his legs began to feel numb, he pulled her down to the bed and leaned up against the wall. She seemed to curl around him, as if he was the only thing she had to cling too. They stayed like that for a few hours at least until he noticed the girl had drifted off to sleep. He shook his head, 'Women are so confusing. They cry for no reason, get mad for no reason and they have the damnedest mood swings.'

As he sat up so that he could move her to her own bed she opened her eyes. "Please?" It was so quiet he almost didn't catch it.

"Please what?"

"Don't make me sleep alone."

Wufei sputtered a moment in shock before he felt the girl was shaking. He put his arms back around her; at least they were fully clothed. "Alright, but let me lay down flat. My neck is killing me already." Talia pulled back enough so that the black haired boy could slide down and get situated under the covers. "Thank you Wufei," She whispered as she cuddled up next to him with her head on his chest. She fell asleep listening to the sound of his heart beat.

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

So... that's chapter 2, yes I know it's super fluffy there at the end. But man... I like fluff ^_^ Anyway! R&R please!!! 

Heh, Yes, yes, I know I update these a lot. Just trying to fix errors and such. Also, I wanted to PLEAD for reviews!! I don't care if I only get one or two a chapter, but they would be very much appreciated. I just want to know if anyone is enjoying this story or if I should just keep it to myself? Also, any ideas for future chapters are welcome! 


	3. Poor Confused Quatre

Series: Gundam Wing 

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x?, OCx?

Rating: R 

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.  I'm not making any money from this.  Besides the only thing I actually own is a cat… and you can't have him!

Author Notes:  This is my first Gundam Wing fanfic and the first fic that I've ever posted for other people to read.  Hope you enjoy!  **Natasha Radinov** - Thankies much for the review!  It's very appreciated!  I'm really glad you're enjoying the fic!  And too all you lazy readers… *sticks her tongue out*  Review!!!  *begins to whine for effect*  hehe Ok, go read now!

~*~*~*~

Wufei was awakened by the strangest sensation on his neck.  It was a nice feeling, pleasurable in fact.  As the last thought sunk in he nearly jumped out of his skin in realization.  His eyelids shot open though the rest of his body refused to move.  Apparently during the night they had rolled over as he was now on his side, his arms still around Talia.  He didn't think she could possibly get any closer.  One of her legs was between his, one arm was over him, her other hand had managed to make its way under his shirt to lie on his chest.  And that delicious feeling on his neck was her breathing, as her face was buried against it.  Feeling guilty he tried to disentangle himself from her.  However, as soon as he moved the body against him tensed and a whimper escaped her lips.  Knowing he was defeated, he once again wrapped his arms around her.  The girl's body instantaneously relaxed.  As he closed his eyes he felt her lips move against his neck as his own name came from her lips in a happy sigh.  

~*~*~*~

Sometime later both sleeping pilots were both forced to wake up as someone pounded on the door.  The urgent pounding was followed by Quatre's worried voice yelling, "Are you guys alright in there?  Why's the door locked?  It's nearly noon.  Nobody killed anyone did they?"  

Wufei groaned taking the chance to untangle himself.  Talia growled something about actually getting a good nights sleep before getting out of bed and opening the door.  "Everyone is fine, the door's locked because Wufei locked it last night and nobody's dead yet but if you ever wake me up like that again you will be," She pushed passed a now very disturbed Quatre as he entered the room to inspect it himself.

Wufei sat up in bed, folding his arms across his chest and sitting "Indian style" as Quatre examined the room for signs of battle.  He sighed, "She told you the truth, we didn't have a fight."  

The little blonde turned to him with a very serious look, "Well, she didn't seem very happy this morning.  Besides I've been worried all night.  I passed your bedroom last night and heard Talia crying.  I've never heard her cry before, ever.  Just what did you do to her?"  

With a groan Wufei threw his hands up in exasperation, "Nothing!  And she wasn't happy because you woke us up with your damn banging.  As for last night, I came in here to talk to her about why she's been avoiding me lately.  I didn't even yell at her or anything and all the sudden she was crying."  He had such a confused look on his face that Quatre couldn't help but believe him. 

"Well, next time, ask.  She might be depressed or something."

"Well don't you sound like the big brother." He snorted leaning back against the wall.

"In some ways I feel that way.  I've never gotten to know my sisters very well.  We've all been together so long, I feel like we're almost family anyway.  Have to look out for each other you know."  The little blonde grinned, "I'll let you get dressed now."  And he walked out the door as Wufei followed the advice and pulled some clean clothes on.

~*~*~*~

After pushing past Quatre, Talia moved on to the bathroom only to find it occupied.  Still grumpy about being woke up so rudely she banged on the door with a fist yelling, "Hurry it up in there!"  There was a short moment of silence before the door opened.  Trowa looked down at her blankly, "Use the other bathroom next time."  With that he walked past her down the hall.  

'Other bathroom?  Duo's?!'  She almost gasped at the thought.  

They had been forced to give Duo his own bathroom.  That meant he and Heero had the largest room since the other bathroom was connected.  Duo's bathroom had a separate water heater so the braided boy could wash his hair and himself without being yelled at for using all the hot water.  He took insanely long showers!  They were even longer when Heero joined him.  Talia didn't even was to know what went on in that room let alone actually use it.

She shuddered at the image that went through her mind, closing the door behind her.  It wasn't that she had a problem with the thought of two guys together; it was the thought of two guys _together_ that she didn't really want to think about.  All that mattered was the Duo was happy and so was Heero even if he was to damn stubborn to admit it.  Trowa and Quatre made a cute couple too.  Of course, Quatre would look cute with just about anyone.  Chuckling at that thought she looked in the mirror.

She grinned seeing her teddy bear pajamas in her reflection.  They were her favorites!  They were light blue tank top and matching shorts with little teddy bears doing all sorts of activities.  As she was praising her cute pajamas she suddenly realized where her little teddy bear pajamas had slept last night… with her in them!  A deep red color crept up her neck and her face at the very thought that she had been sleeping with Wufei.  In the same bed!  She had wondered why the distance to the door had been so short.  She'd also wondered why one arm had been draped over something, while the other had seemed restrained.  She flushed ever redder as she realized her hand had been in his shirt.  They had been… cuddling!  "ACK!!!!!"  

She started walking in small circles in the bathroom, "It's alright.  Don't panic.  It was just sleeping.  He was just comforting me."  She kept pacing and repeating the reassuring lines.  All the while she was trying to banish the strange feel that was creeping into her mind.  "Stop thinking that!  You don't like Wufei!  You don't!  He was just being nice!  It's like having feelings for a nurse who made you healthy again.  He's been your roommate forever!  Like a brother, well no, but a really good friend."  She stopped pacing suddenly and leaned to the side smacking her head a few times, "GET OUT!!"  The whole plan was the make the feelings fall out of her ear.  'I've really been spending too much time with Duo if I think this is actually going to work.'  She thought continuing the treatment.

~*~*~*~

Quatre had just left Wufei and Talia's room when he heard a feminine voice from the bathroom yell, "GET OUT!"  He rushed down the hall and opened the bathroom door prepared to pull apart a fight.  What he found was Talia beating herself up.  He cleared his throat to get her attention.  Her head jerked up and she stared at him with wide eyes. 

"Erm, is there a reason you're hitting yourself in the head?"  He asked unsure of how to approach her.

"Quatre!"  She straightened up quickly and hugged him.  "I'm so glad to see you!"

This was a surprise.  She usually didn't hug him.  Hadn't she been angry with him just a few minutes ago?

"I really really need to talk with you.  I have to swear you to secrecy though.  You can't tell anyone!  I need to get dressed.  Meet me outside in 15 minutes please?"  At his slight nod she hugged him tighter and kissed his cheek before jumping back and clapping her hands together, "You're the best!"  She ran off leaving behind a very perplexed blonde in the bathroom.

~*~*~*~

And this concludes Chapter 3.  I know it's really short, but I wanted to post something before my birthday since I'm going to be pretty busy for a bit afterwards.  Also, I wanted to PLEAD for reviews!! I don't care if I only get one or two a chapter, but they would be very much appreciated. And you'll be thanked/have questions answered in when I post up the next chapter.  I just want to know if anyone is enjoying this story or if I should just keep it to myself.  Or you can just flame the hell out of me, or praise me, that would be nice *grins* Also, any ideas for future chapters are welcome! 

Next Chapter will include…

Wedgies, Sumo-wrestling, and a big 'ol fashioned cat fight!

Beware…Relena bashing will be included ^_^


	4. Can I tell you? Oh Look A Bird!

Series: Gundam Wing 

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x?, OCx?

Rating: R 

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.  I'm not making any money from this.  Besides the only thing I actually own is a cat… and you can't have him!

Author Notes:  ACK!  I am sooooo sorry!  I had half this chapter written a week ago and planned to finish a week ago.  It just didn't quite happen like that.  I had this crappy writer's block and then I had a minor surgery done and my arm was in a sling for 5 days so I didn't tear my stitches. *bangs head on her desk*  Forgive me!!  

**lovin' it – Since I didn't get your review until after I had posted Chapter 3 I'll reply here ^_^  I'm so glad you like my fluffy part!!  I'll try to get ya all choked up again, don't worry!   Fluff is a good thing sometimes! **

 **…. **& **: )** - Heh cute eh?  I'll take that as a compliment.  And I'm tryin to keep it interesting, that is my goal!! 

**Natasha Radinov -  Gee, you look familiar!  ^_^  Nobody can call you a lazy reader, reviewing me twice!  *hugs*  Thanks so very much!!**

**The Black Gatomon – Yesssssssss!  My story is on someone's favorites list!!  *jumps around all happy-like*  lol Yeppers, Wufei is probably not very experienced in the love department.  He's so deprived… *sigh*  We're trying to change that!  And I know I update to slowly *kicks self*!!  I'm really really trying though!**

**Setty – You really think so?!  I've been trying really hard to stay true to the characters but I was afraid they would be off so I put in OOCness lol.  I don't wanna be yelled at!  **

**EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! **– Thank you so very much!  You've no idea how nice it is to know that people are enjoying my story.  You guys are the reason I keep writing!  Trying to keep you all happy ^_^  Again, Thank you all!!  

Now!  On to the story that you had to wait so long for!

~*~*~*~

Talia ran into her bedroom and straight into Wufei's chest.  Forcing herself not to look at him for fear of turning red again, she started looking for clothes.  "Sorry!  Can't talk now!  Gotta get dressed!"  She had almost hauled off her top before she noticed he was still standing in the room.  "Excuse me!  I'll be done in a minute!  Shooo!!"  She grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, pushing him out the door.  Closing it behind her she took a moment to catch her breath.  'That would've been _real great!  Nice job of playing it cool there Tal!'  _

Once alone she jerked on a pair of jeans and a bit too short teddy bear t-shirt before rushing back out the door and past a glaring Wufei.  She practically jumped down the stairs before hurtling over the couch to land beside Duo watching cartoons.    She looked back and forth between her best friend and the cartoons on the TV.  Then feeling impatient she grabbed his hand.  She dragged him through the kitchen, past a startled-but-not-showing-it Trowa and out the backdoor.

"Tal," He whined when she finally stopped pulling, "That was my favorite episode!!"  The girl just grinned and tackled him to the ground.  It had been an almost daily ritual for them to spar though it always turned into play wrestling.  For some reason neither could seem to keep it serious around the other.  They wrestled a few moments before Duo jumped up, spread his legs and stomped like a Sumo wrestler.  Talia followed suit, giggling like a fool.  

~*~*~*~

Wufei looked out the bedroom window at the spectacle and snorted.  'You would think a Gundam pilot would be more serious, not act like little children all the time.'  He returned to his desk.  His mind stayed on the girl longer than he meant them too.  Mentally scolding himself he picked up his book forcefully banishing all thoughts of his roommate from his mind.

~*~*~*~

Quatre checked the clock and headed out the backdoor to find Talia.  However, what he found was Duo and her each with a handful of the others underwear on their tiptoes.  They kept jerking at the undergarments like they were supposed to go up further.  It hurt just looking at them, even though they were both laughing their asses off.  

He cleared his throat loudly and both heads turned his way.  They both released their handfuls, trying to undo the super-wedgies.  Finally, Talia beckoned him over and he complied though cautiously.  "Don't worry, we won't give you one, we were sumo wrestling.  It just part of the game," She said noticing his reluctance.  Of course Duo had to chime in as he continued to tug down the offending garments, "Yea, well, boxers were never meant to ride that high.  That's for sure.  They were pinching in more places than one."

~*~*~*~

Talia put one arm around Duo's neck and one around Quatre's and tried to be nonchalant about leading them away from the house.  Duo being used to this treatment, tossed his arm around Talia's neck in return.  Quatre kept his hands to his sides, not quite sure how he was supposed to be reacting.  She had always been nice to him and vice versa, but for some reason she didn't let anyone, save Duo, close.  They all had trust issues of course but even after all they had been through together she refused to open up to anyone else.  Then he was hugged for no apparent reason in the bathroom this morning when he had never received a hug from the girl before.  And now she was acting as though he was just as close as Duo.  "So, umm, Talia, why'd you ask me out here?"  

"Yea Tal.  Why'd you bring Q-man along?"

"Cause Quatre seems like the most logical choice when you want to talk about uh, emotional, sappy stuff."

"Oh!  Yea, I suppose that does make some sense.  Well, spill it.  Since when do you get sappy?"  Receiving a tug on his braid his mouth snapped shut.  

"I'm sensitive and emotional, not sappy.  Thank you very much!"  She replied.  Both boys sweat dropped at the comment.

~*~*~*~

Talia let her arms drop off their shoulders, and then flopped down the ground.  The other two followed suit, Quatre waiting more patiently that Duo for her to find the words.  "See, lately, I've been thinking a lot about falling in love and stuff.  I mean Quatre, you've got Trowa and Duo you've got Heero.  I just don't want to be alone.  I mean right now we're all still staying together since we're still needed.  But what happens when we're not?  What will I do when I don't have anyone to talk with?"  She sighed looking intently at her hands as she folded and unfolded them in her lap.  

Duo smiled and patted her back, "You can stay with Heero and me!"  She shot him a look like he was insane but before she could open her mouth Quatre spoke.  "There's nothing wrong with being alone.  Besides it will be a while before we should really think about that anyway.  In any case, I can always find someone for you.  I know plenty of…"  

"No!"  She yelled cutting him off.  Starting again in a more quiet tone she explained, "I mean, I think I may already like someone."  At this point it came out in a rush of babble, "But I shouldn't like them.  And they don't like me and I think they only feel sorry for me but I want to find my true love on my own and I don't know if it's this person or if I'm just being silly because I don't wanna be alone forever.  And I don't wanna make a mistake and get hurt or hurt him.  Cause I really care about him and I couldn't stand it if he got hurt because I screwed up."

"Geesh, this is rather sappy Tal.  But who is it you like?"  Duo asked with a quizzical look.

Talia blinked a couple of times and began to turn a pretty shade of red as both boys looked at her expectantly.  She stared at the grass on the ground, frantically trying to find an answer without actually telling them.  "Well, it's someone that I've known for a long time, and even though we've been together a lot we really aren't very close."  She started knowing that the description could be almost anyone.  

Neither of the boys was satisfied with the answer and were still waiting.  Her mind was refusing to give any further answer.  'Maybe if we're moving my brain might kick into gear as well.'  "I'll tell you guys on the way back to the house."  They stood and started back.  She fought the urge to begin smacking her forehead for an idea.  She was saved by the sound of a car.  She praised any and every god for the excuse before making a mad dash for the house.   

~*~*~*~

Duo and Quatre ran after her, wanting to find out the juicy information.  Duo's yelp was followed by Quatre's as the braided boy ran into Talia and the little blonde crashed into him and they all toppled to the ground in a heap. [1] In the middle Duo gasped in enough breath to ground out, "Why the hell did you have to stop all the sudden?"  Quatre straightened and helped up Duo who was scowling at the last figure on the ground.  

"Didn't you get a restraining order or something?"  Talia asked with a raised eyebrow, motioning towards the now parked car.  Duo groaned as Relena stepped out and in her first breath called out, "Heero!!"

Of course Quatre cheerfully went to greet her, receiving a small smile and an absent-minded "thank you" for his attentions.  The scowling pair followed them into the house quietly.  Heero had actually come downstairs at the call and stood stoically in the middle of the living room.  Trowa was leaning against one wall appearing as though he really didn't care, but from past experiences he figured there would be a show.  

Relena's face lit up when she saw Heero.  Quatre was still trying to be friendly but closed his mouth as he was being completely ignored.  Duo was near seething, the woman was worse than a tick.  Hadn't it already been agreed that she wouldn't visit anymore?  His partner in crime had folded her arms over her chest to glare at their visitor.  A little part of her wondering where Wufei was, everyone else was here to see the show.

~*~*~*~

Talia's frown deepened as Relena ignored Quatre completely and the little blonde began to pout a bit at the dismissal.  Figuring that this was as good a reason as any she cleared her throat as loudly as possible.  It gained her the attention of everyone except its intended target, who was still focused on The Perfect Soldier.  She cleared it again and this time Relena looked at her.  

"As often as you deal with important people I would expect you to be more polite to those who have welcomed you into their homes."  She raised an eyebrow and moved a little away from Duo's small but growing smile.  Duo was trying not to smile.  It seemed there would most definitely be a show!  Where was the popcorn when you needed it?

Relena straightened herself and glared a moment at Talia before turning to Quatre, "I apologize Quatre; my mind was on other things."  The little blonde graciously accepted the compliment and stepped back into the safety of Trowa's arms.  Talia snorted at the apology taking a few more steps forward, rolling her eyes, "Your mind is ALWAYS on other things.  Common courtesy is forgotten when Heero is within a six-mile radius."[2] She waved her arms for added emphasis.  She didn't notice Duo nodding his head in agreement behind her.

Relena turned on her heel to face the other girl, "That's not true!  In any case you're just jealous of my feelings for Heero.  You just feel threatened because you want him!"

Talia started to laugh, holding her stomach, "Heero?  Me want Heero?"  She laughed even harder.  "I'm not crazy; believe me I value my life too much to even go there.  And…"  She took a deep breath, sobering a bit.  She turned her head towards Heero, "No offense but you're not my type."   She grinned when he snorted, "I'm not anyone's type."  The sound of Duo's jaw hitting the floor was nearly audible, though interrupted.

"You're my type Heero!"  

Talia very nearly gagged at the squeal from Relena.  "Give it up!  He's not interested.  Does he look interested?"  Well, that was a pointless question.  Heero never looked interested in anything unless it was a laptop screen or Duo.

"Be quiet!  Just because you don't like men and couldn't get one if you did, doesn't mean you have to insult those you do and can."

"What?!  I will have you know that I do like men!  And if I wanted I could have a boyfriend."

"Oh really?  Well, it doesn't matter anyway.  You just can't have Heero."

"I already told you I don't even want Heero!  I want…"  She sputtered to a stop remembering their audience.  All eyes seemed to be asking who and she forced herself to think of something else to say.  "I want to get you out of this house.  Since you find it acceptable to talk about people as if they're objects and you're rude to my friends."  She mentally kicked herself for such a lame answer.  

"I was invited and since you're the only person who wants me to leave, why don't you leave instead?"  

"This is my house!  And as of right now you're no longer welcome.  So leave or I'll toss you out the door myself."  Talia stepped forward so they were standing face to face.  "You just try it."  Relena sneered.  Knowing quite well that this was the real reason everyone had come down to the living room Talia punched the other girl square in the face.  No one moved to stop either girl as they started to fight.  

Girls were dangerous, they fought dirty.  Kicking, scratching, and pulling each others hair.  Nearly every time the two were put in a room together this happened.  After the first couple of times the boys had given up trying to split them apart.  The outcome was always the same; Talia would get the upper hand.  She always used a submission move from the American wrestling crap she always watched.  Usually yelling for Relena to say "Uncle."

This time was not much different.  Relena got in a few good hits and kicks.  Both came away with handfuls of hair.  They were tumbling across the floor when Talia grabbed a thick bunch of hair.  She flipped Relena on her stomach and sat on her lower back. Then she looped the girl's long hair under her chin.  Holding the end she gave it a pull.  This pulled both at the girl's scalp and jerked her head up and back.  Relena screamed when her head was jerked back.  

Straddling her back Talia pulled again and barked out, "Say Uncle!"

She complied quickly with, "Uncle!"  And her hair was released and the weight on her back disappeared.  Standing Relena tried to compose herself as any lady would.  She did note with some satisfaction that Talia had a good many scratches and probably a couple of bruises on her arms.  Her lip was even bleeding; she had done quite a bit better this time.  "I need to be going now.  I have an appointment this evening."  She bid them farewell and somewhat limped to the waiting car.

With an arm around a beaming Duo and grinning from ear-to-ear Talia called after her, "Don't let the door hit ya where the good Lord split ya!"  She was answered by the sound of a car door slamming.  

~*~*~*~

Going back into the house she eyed the boys still standing in the living room.  "Alright!  Show's over!  Don't you guys have something better to do than watch a chick fight?"  The corners of Trowa's mouth turned up as he slowly released Quatre and returned to the kitchen.  Heero shook his head and started up the stairs only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  Duo was giving him the most pitiful look he could muster and doing a pretty good job.  

"What you said earlier…"  

The Perfect Soldier shook his head once, "I didn't mean it like that Duo."  

The braided boy brightened, moving past his love on the stairs.  He grabbed his hand with a mischievous grin and purred, "Prove it."  To which Heero was only too glad to comply.

~*~*~*~

This left Talia and Quatre in the living room.  Feeling rather uncomfortable standing in silence she hopped over the couch and patted the space beside her.  The little blonde sat down beside her and waited expectantly.  She absent mindedly wiped the blood from her lip and licked them nervously.

"I suppose you still want me to tell you.  Especially since I almost blurted it out to everyone.  But, you promise not to tell anyone or do anything to try and help this along?  Unless of course I ask for help."  She pleaded quietly knowing how much he liked to play matchmaker.

"I promise Talia.  I won't tell the person that you like or try to get you both together."  

She leaned forward until she was next to his ear and whispered, "I think… I think I have feelings for Wufei."   Quatre's eyes snapped open, "WU…"  A hand over his mouth silenced the rest of the name.  "Be quiet!"  Quatre seemed in a state of shock as he mouthed "Wufei?"  She nodded and he blinked a few more times as if the answer didn't compute.  She could almost see the wheels in his head turning with ideas on how to get them together even as they sat there.  Pointing a finger at his nose she sternly reminded him, "You promised not to tell anyone or do anything to help unless I ask."  His eyes rose to meet hers, the wheels apparently hadn't stopped turning as he asked innocently, "But don't you want to know if he has any feelings for you?"

Her mouth fell open.  'Well Duh!  Of course I want to know!  How can you look so innocent and be so devious all at once?'  This ran through her mind even as she shrugged and answered, "I guess so.  If you can find out without being obvious about it."  Quatre beamed, overflowing with newfound energy.  "Don't worry about a thing!  I'll find out!"  And then he was gone.  For some reason Talia wondered if maybe she shouldn't have told him at all.

~*~*~*~

[1] Think... Domino effect!!  

[2] Or nine-mile radius or on the same continent... heh sorry I'm not much for Relena

And that is Chapter 4!  Hopefully Chapter 5 will not take as long, lots of ideas YAY!  Also, I wanted to PLEAD for reviews!! I don't care if I only get one or two a chapter, but they would be very much appreciated. And you'll be thanked/have questions answered in when I post up the next chapter. I just want to know if anyone is enjoying this story or if I should just keep it to myself. Or you can just flame the hell out of me, or praise me, that would be nice *grins* Also, any ideas for future chapters are welcome! 

Next Chapter will include…

Evil Quatre, Pissed off Wufei and Zechs??  

Don't ask me… I don't know what's gonna happen either ^_^ 


	5. Men are a pain

Series: Gundam Wing 

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x?, OCx?

Rating: R 

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. I'm not making any money from this. Besides the only thing I actually own is a cat… and you can't have him!

Author Notes: I had a major crisis in the middle of writing this chapter.  I went stupid and didn't save the finished story to the hard drive on my computer and only saved it to a disk.  And then the disk went bad… I was gonna give up and just stop writing.  (It never sounds as good coming out the second time)  My dad helped me get it printed out from another computer with a DOS program.  But luckily computers are smarter than they look and somehow it recovered it so I didn't have to retype it! * kisses the computer *  ^_^ 

**:) –** Romance?!  What Romance?  I don't see romance… ok so maybe a little hehe

**Natasha Radinov **– I know!!!!  I felt soo bad for leaving poor Wuffie out.  He was pretty pissed about it too heh.  But there was a purpose!  There is much more Wufei in this chapter so be happy! *grins*

**Stray cat **– I'm tryin to make it amusing.  I've found out that I'm a lot more amusing in real life than in writing.  My jokes just don't work when they're written.  *sigh* And personally I LOVE yaoi!  Most of my fav Gundam fics are yaoi.  I just have never written it so I'm a little hesitant about getting too deep if ya understand. ^_^

~*~*~*~

Trowa finished cleaning up the kitchen and entered the living room to find Talia sitting alone on the couch.  She seemed to be staring off into space, lost in thought.  Instead of bothering her he sat at the other end and clicked on the television.  Flipping through channels he found an interesting looking soap opera and stopped.  There was a sudden pressure on his thigh and he looked down to find a dark blonde head laying on it.  The first time she had done it he'd felt uncomfortable but now it seemed almost normal.  She was lying on her side so he laid his arm on her shoulder as he relaxed into the cushions.  She turned to look up at him questioningly.  "If you're going to lay there then you have to pay the price.  You make a nice arm rest like this."  She grinned up at him and returned her attention to the mushy scene on the TV.  

It wasn't long before a beaming Duo and a pleased looking Heero made their way downstairs.  The braided boy took one look at them before pushing Talia over so she was on her back.  Trowa's arm fell from her shoulder and lay across her collarbone.  He stiffened looking down, making sure he wasn't touching anything he shouldn't be, before relaxing again.  Duo then flopped down on top of her.  His head rested on one of her breasts and he promptly snuggled into it slightly, "Makes a nice pillow."  He was immediately smacked in the side of his head.  Heero snorted and made himself comfortable in one of the recliners.  "Not everyone likes to be treated like an object baka."  Duo lifted his head slightly to stick out his tongue.

The soap opera was surprisingly interesting and the more sappy it got the bigger Duo's smile became.  Talia nudged him knowingly when he sighed.  She heard someone coming down the stairs and attempted to sit up to see if it might be Wufei.  Of course this only served to unbalance the braided baka on top of her and she nearly choked herself on Trowa's arm.  She coughed lightly, putting her head back down since Trowa didn't seem to want to give up his arm rest and grabbed the back of Duo's shirt before he rolled off onto the floor.  As she turned back she found herself looking up at a very disapproving Wufei.  "Care to join us?  We'll make room for you!"  She grinned up at him but his look darkened.  "I don't believe couches were ever made to be used like that.  I will be outside."  Her smile instantly disappeared as he walked off.  

~*~*~*~

Wufei sat in the shade attempting to meditate.  It was impossible at the moment though.  He was angry, but not sure about what.  When he had seen Talia, laying on Trowa and being used as a bed by Duo he had felt a twinge.  It had immediately ruined any chance of him being in a good mood.  Why should it even bother me?  I don't care what she does.  Why would she even ask if I wanted to lay with them?  How disgusting and degrading to be in such a tangle of bodies.  A smiling Quatre coming out to sit beside him interrupted his thoughts.  Though he sat down quietly and didn't interrupt, Wufei knew he wanted something.  

"Do you need something Quatre?  I'm rather busy at the moment."  

The little blonde smiled apologetically.  "I was thinking about some things.  I don't know what to think of them.  And wanted to hear your thoughts."  The Chinese boy waited patiently for him to continue.  When he did it was in a dreamy voice,  "Wouldn't it be wonderful if you and Talia were together?  Like Duo and Heero are and Trowa and I.  Like one big happy family.  Doesn't it sound perfect?" 

Wufei stared at him dumbstruck for half a second.  "Life is not a fairy tale Quatre.  It would not be wonderful if Talia and I were together.  I don't even find her attractive.  She's rude and loud and annoying.  Too much like Duo for my tastes.  I'm sorry to tell you but you're little dream has no chance of coming true."  It wasn't all true, but if he told Quatre the truth he would be trying to force them together.  

"Oh.  I see."  He sounded like his life long fantasy had been crushed and he stood up.  "I didn't mean to upset you Wufei.  I just thought it would be nice, that's all."  He walked away slowly.  He had gotten his answer at least.  But he couldn't tell Talia that!  She would be so hurt!  It was his duty to make sure she didn't get her heart broken.  Love couldn't be one-sided anyway.  If Wufei wasn't even attracted to her then there was no way it might turn out to be love.  He had a whole little book of numbers though.  He could find the perfect man for her!  Grinning again from ear to ear he went to find his address book in search of the perfect match.

~*~*~*~

The next few days didn't go very well.  Wufei was more irritable than usual for reasons no one could understand.  He was pissed off that he continued to feel that twinge whenever he saw Talia hanging on one of the others.  It didn't seem to matter that it was something completely normal, something that was done in a sister-brother manner.  It was just that she never hung around him like that.  Not that he ever wanted her to, of course.  He had finally identified the twinge as jealousy.  Another weakness, but it could be dealt with easily enough.  He simply ignored the girl whenever he saw her.  Whenever she tried to make conversation before bed he blew her off with a rather rude remark, usually about her fight with Relena, and turned away.  

For almost a week after his talk with Quatre this went on.  He was outside under one of the trees in the yard feeling a bit better when she came out the door.  He had been doing so well, the twinge had almost disappeared.  To his discomfort she headed straight for him and then sat down right in front of him.  "What do you want?"  He asked coldly, still trying to keep his newly gained distance.

"I know you talked to Quatre about a week ago.  What exactly did he say to you?  You've been acting strange ever since."  She began fidgeting, playing with the blades of grass.  She was sure Quatre had blurted something out about her feelings for Wufei.  That was the only thing she could think of that would make him act like this.

"He told me about some stupid fantasy or dream or wish of his that we were together.  That we were a couple like the others.  How he could think that I would ever even be attracted to you is beyond me."  To his surprise her face suddenly went red and she stood up and basically stomped away.  He watched after her in complete confusion as she turned to glare at him before stomping inside and slamming the door behind her.  'What'd I say?'  

~*~*~*~

Quatre was still grinning from ear to ear when Talia came in stomping and scowling.  He stopped her before she was able to go upstairs.  "I have someone I want you to meet!  A friendly dinner tomorrow night.  I know you think you like Wufei but before you make any decisions I think maybe you should meet this guy.  His name is Rohit, he's a real gentleman.  Please!  Please!"  He knew this would be difficult.  She didn't like to date anyone, or at least she'd never agreed before.  But he just couldn't let her find out what Wufei thought.  He was completely ready for the argument this time.  Especially after she'd admitted about not wanting to be alone.  

"Fine."  And she stomped upstairs, slamming the bedroom door behind her.

The little blonde stood staring up the stairs with wide eyes.  'Well that was much easier than I expected.'  He wasn't sure what had happened but she had agreed and he was going to make sure she didn't back out.

~*~*~*~

Trowa stretched and yawned on his way downstairs the next morning.  It was his daily routine to wake up before everyone and make breakfast.  He was surprised when saw a leg hooked over the back of the couch and heard the sound of soft snoring.  The leg could only belong to Talia, though he had no idea why she would be sleeping on the couch again.  He hadn't heard her and Wufei fighting last night.  Of course he had been listening to Quatre going on about the guy he planned to hook her up with most of the time.  His love was so proud and so sure it would work.  Shaking his head at the thought he smiled slightly, hoping he was right this time.  He thought of the girl as a little sister and it would nice to see her happy with someone.  He yawned again heading into the kitchen.  

Pots banging in the kitchen roused Talia from her rather uncomfortable slumber.  Her left leg was asleep, it felt numb and heavy.  She opened her eyes to see that it had somehow made over the back of the couch without her permission and she pulled it back down.  Standing up she felt sore from her previous position and limped into the kitchen, slumping into a chair.  Her head landed on the tabletop with a thump and Trowa turned around to look at her curiously.  

"Good Morning."  She mumbled into the wood.  

He furrowed his eyebrows, "What's wrong with you?  Why were you on the couch?"  

Her head popped up, "Because Wufei is a fucking asshole that's why!"  

She said it with such vehemence that his eyes widened slightly in surprise.  It was usually Wufei ranting about her the next day it had never been the other way around.  

"Have another fight?"  

"No."  She grumbled her forehead plopping back down onto the table.  He decided it might be best to just leave that subject alone.  "So I heard you agreed to have dinner with someone Quatre picked out?"  It sounded more like he was talking about clothing than a person and she smiled slightly.  "I didn't feel like arguing.  It can't hurt to do it once I guess.  I have nothing better to do tonight."  By the last sentence she was grumbling again and he decided to simply let her be.

~*~*~*~

Quatre was prepared to dress Talia himself if she started to make excuses not to go tonight.  She had been in a bad mood all day.  She'd snapped at Duo and then Heero for absolutely no reason.  The house had gone very quiet when that happened, waiting for him to shoot or strangle her.  Luckily he completely ignored the outburst and she went on her way ranting at everything and everyone.  Everyone except Wufei, she wouldn't even look at him.  Quatre wondered what could have happened yesterday between them that she was so cold towards him now.  She had been somewhat friendly to Trowa and himself, sparing them both from her suddenly mean tongue, even giving them small smiles.  He stood by her bedroom door waiting for her, pondering all of this when she came from the bathroom; her hair was damp so he concluded she'd just taken a shower.  "Getting ready to go for tonight?"  He asked hopefully.

"Huh?"  She stopped midstride looking mildly confused.  A half second later as if a light had switched on she smiled and nodded.  "Yea, of course.  I've just got to get dressed and I'll be ready.  I'm taking your car to go meet him right?"

Quatre beamed at her, "Yes!  Please don't be late.  Hurry!"  She was actually going to go!  He was positive it was going to work between them!  He watched her close the door before going to find his keys.

A half an hour later he was pacing the floor waiting.  He wasn't even driving but he didn't want her to be late.  He was about to call for her again when she came hesitantly down the stairs.  "Oh my goodness!  You look wonderful!  I didn't think you would dress up so much.  I didn't even know you had a dress!"  She smiled shyly back at him, blushing a light pink.  Duo had already complimented her on the outfit before she had come downstairs.  She really did look beautiful, like a real lady.  

Her dress was a maroon color, fitting her body perfectly to show off her shapely figure.  The sleeves were made of lace, making it cool enough to wear and still hiding the scratches and bruises left over from her fight with Relena.  It went almost to her knees and she was actually wearing hose and high heels!   She'd curled her hair and put on just a little bit of makeup.  She really looked like a new woman!  She was thankful that Wufei had gone with Heero for groceries.  He would have giving her one of those disapproving looks of his and ruined her self-esteem for the night.  "Uh, can I have the keys now?  I'm going to be late.  Ugh!  How can women wear these damn things all the time, my legs are going to be sore tomorrow I just know it."  She began to grumble after she had taken the keys and gone out the door.

~*~*~*~  

Wufei and Heero returned from getting groceries later than planned.  Though he didn't know what he had done, he still felt guilty for making Talia angry.  He thought perhaps he'd wounded her pride.  Also, he hadn't been very nice to her the past week.  Maybe he actually deserved it.  So he'd dragged Heero to three different gift shops searching for a gift.  Nothing expensive, nothing big, just something so she'd forgive him.  Normally he would have just waited it out but she'd never stayed mad at him overnight before.  It had bothered him more than he would admit (even to himself) that she had slept on the couch the night before.  He had finally found the perfect gift and Heero was more than happy to get home.  

After putting food away he went upstairs bearing his gift.  The other guys had all been helping put things away so he assumed she had just stayed in their room.  She HAD been in a bad mood.  However, he found the room empty.

"DUO!"

Sounds of clomping up the stairs told him the braided boy was coming.  He looked rather bewildered at being called.  "You need something Wu…  Why are you cuddling a teddy bear?"

Wufei turned red and tossed the bear onto his bed.  "It's for Talia, hers is old and falling apart.  I'm tired of seeing the ugly thing."

"Oh," Duo gave him a disbelieving look, "Well, what did you need then?  A teddy blanket?  Diapers maybe?"

Turning redder but this time in anger Wufei grabbed Duo's collar, giving it a jerk.  "Stop making cracks about the bear.  This is why I see no point in being generous.  Where is Talia?"

Duo shrugged him off, straightening his shirt.  "Didn't she tell you?  She agreed to go out with some guy Quatre picked out."

Wufei's jaw dropped,  "WHAT?!"

"Yea, she got all dressed up, in a dress even and make-up, looking all girly. She left less than a half hour ago.  The way Q-man's talking this guy Rohit is perfect for her.  She might not even come home tonight."  He clucked his tongue, wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and nudged the stunned boy before him.  "If you know what I mean!"

~*~*~*~

In the car she cranked up the stereo.  Why was she doing this?  It wasn't going to accomplish anything except for making her feel guilty.  She didn't have any right to be angry with Wufei but she couldn't help it.  He could be so damn insensitive sometimes!  On this train of thought she drove right past the restaurant.  Quatre would be pissed off about it but she really didn't feel like meeting someone new yet.  A drink, ah yes, drinking always helped get your mind off things.  She stopped in front of a nice little bar that happened to be owned by a friend of Duo's.  He smiled when she came in, "All dressed up tonight little missy?  Big plans?"  

She laughed, "Yep!  Standing up a date and spending the rest of my night here on a bar stool talking with you Alex."  

He frowned but poured her a drink.  "That's too bad.  I'm not very good company and usually don't have many customers on week nights."

"Suits me just fine.  I just don't feel like thinking and not much like talking either.  Just keep my glass full and I'll be happy."  He frowned once more but did as he was told.  

Within a few hours she was less than sober.  A lot less than sober really and Alex was beginning to worry.  He hadn't the slightest idea where she and Duo lived but she was in no condition to drive home.  There hadn't been another customer all night and he was thinking of closing up early to take her home when a tall blonde man walked in.  

"Good Evening Sir!  How can I help you?"  Alex asked politely not noticing that Talia had straightened up suddenly on her bar stool.  The man gave a small smile and took a seat right next to her.  "A shot of tequila if you don't mind."  Alex nodded retrieving the drink.  After making sure there was nothing else he returned to his own business.

~*~*~*~

It was nearing eleven o'clock.  Talia's date had called early asking where she was.  Wufei had nearly rung Quatre's neck for setting her up on the date in the first place.  He'd covered his anger saying it was foolish since the Gundams were still needed.  That it would be a security risk.  He'd then been restrained from going out to search for her twice already. 

"She needs time to cool off."  

"Let her have a night to herself."

'It's all bullshit!  What if she's hurt?'  Why didn't anyone else care?  Why was no one else worried?  He was literally pacing in front of the door, unable to concentrate on anything else.  Trowa came and put an arm on his shoulder and he stopped, glaring up at him.  "Calm down Wufei.  If you're that worried go ahead and go look for her.  I won't tell the others that you've gone."  Wufei nodded feeling much more relieved.  "Thanks.  I owe you one."  He closed the door behind him quietly.  In his hurry to leave he failed to notice the knowing look he received from the green-eyed boy.

~*~*~*~

Talia had recognized him as soon as he came in and suddenly felt at least five times more sober.  After Alex was busy again she turned to the tall blonde man sitting beside her and hissed in suspicion, "What are you doing here Zechs?" He smiled politely down at her, "It's not Zechs anymore, it's Milliardo.  I'm just here for a drink, that's all.  You look like you've had a few too many."

She glared at him, or at least tried to glare at him but he looked rather fuzzy.  She mentally kicked herself for being caught so off guard.  "I haven't had enough, I'm still thinking rationally."  His little smile returned and he took her glass away.  

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  

"If you drink much more you're going to be sick or pass out.  You can't even sit straight on your stool."

She reached out for her glass clumsily and he easily kept it from her reach.  She ended up leaning over half his lap before growling, "I don't know who you think you are!  You're not my brother and sure as hell not a friend.  So why don't you just give me the drink back and go hop along your merry way bub."

He frowned down at her, "Well, I'm not going to let you have it back.  I know you don't think very highly of me."  She snorted in agreement still stretching for her drink.  

She was starting to lose her balance but didn't want to resort to using her other arm.  If she did it would end up on one of his legs.  Intoxicated or not she didn't want to send that kind of signal.  She really had no problem with Zechs except that he was Relena's brother.  Anyone associated with that woman lost brownie points in her book.  

He shook his head when she continued to try and reach the drink "But things are different now.  We're not on opposite sides any longer.  There is no reason we can't be friends and no reason for me to watch you get wasted and end up sick."

That did it, she had stretched so far she fell off her stool into his lap and would have landed onto the floor if he hadn't caught her.  So maybe he was right, she had had quite a bit to drink.  And all things considered she was feeling pretty good until he showed up.  "Fine.  I won't drink anymore.  I'll just go home and go to bed or maybe be sick.  Ugh, my stomach."  She fought down a gag as she was placed back on her feet.  To keep her balance she gripped his arm tightly.  

"I don't think you should be driving right now."  He slid some money across the counter to a worried looking Alex.  "I'll take her home, don't worry."  The bartender nodded in relief as Talia allowed herself to be ushered slowly out.  He saw no reason to worry as it had been apparent they knew each other.

She felt much better in the cool night air but still kept a tight hold on Zechs', no Milliardo's arm.  It seemed like all the alcohol had chosen to hit her all at once.  His voice brought her back to reality for a moment, "Tell me where you live so I can get you home."  

She stared at him in disbelief.  Give the location of the safe house?  The location of the Gundam Pilots?  Was he nuts?  She laughed weakly and looked up at him, "Sorry.  Can't do that.  Its classified information."  She paused looking at his eyes.  He actually looked concerned.  "You know your eyes are a really pretty blue."  There was that smile again.  She looked away finding it hard to keep steady.  There went Quatre's car; at least she thought it was Quatre's car.  Boy!  It sure was really dark out tonight.  The street lamps even seemed dim.  Did Milliardo just ask her another question?  She turned her head to look at him and everything, including his face went dark.

~*~*~*~

Aren't you proud of me?!  Even with all my problems with this chapter I got it up in just a few days!  Also, I wanted to PLEAD for reviews!! I don't care if I only get one or two a chapter, but they would be very much appreciated. And you'll be thanked/have questions answered in when I post up the next chapter. I just want to know if anyone is enjoying this story or if I should just keep it to myself. Or you can just flame the hell out of me, or praise me, that would be nice *grins* Also, any ideas for future chapters are welcome! 

**If you would like to receive an e-mail alerting you when I post the next chapter, please e-mail me at ****scoobydoobubbles@hotmail.com****   ^_^**


	6. Exactly where am I again?

**_Series_: Gundam Wing **

**_Pairings_: 1x2, 3x4, 5x?, OCx?**

**_Rating_: R (Language, sexual situations, fluffiness and anything else I see fit to add)**

**_Disclaimers_: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. I'm not making any money from this. Besides the only thing I actually own is a cat… and you can't have him!  He's just waaay to cute!**

**_Review Thankies_: **

**:) – Hmmm it gets harder and harder to reply to "Interesting"  hehe But I am trying to keep it interesting and keep all you lovely people entertained!**

**Setty – Thanks!  I wish I had a little device to put all my ideas on paper as I think of them.  It'd come along faster if I did!  Hehe Glad you're enjoying it hun!**

**Stray cat – Cayra-chan!  *hugs* Just to let everyone else know, I'll be co-authoring a story with the lovely Cayra-chan here!  It's gonna be awesome so you all will have to read it once it gets going!  *winks***

**Natasha – *huggles* You're such a wonderful reviewer!  It's enough to make me cry!  I couldn't put your idea into this chapter.  However, it will occur in the near future!  *smacks hand over mouth* Wait!  I didn't tell you that!  **

**MLG – *sniffles* My story Rules?  *sniffles again* I'm so happy you like it!  I tried my best to get this posted quickly!**

**Gundamsquirrel - *tears of joy* You liked my story so much you reviewed twice for Chapter 5 hehehe  *Talia runs in and glomps gundamsquirrel* **

**Talia:  I have a fan!  YAY!  *does a happy dance before running off***

**Neko:  I have tried to make her interesting and fun and a little on the odd side.  *grins*  As you can see she appreciates the compliment.**

**_Author Notes_:  I had a bit of a writer's block in the middle of this chapter or it would have been up sooner.  However, due to the wonderful reviews I received I pressed on and forced myself to write.  You guys are so awesome!  Thanks!  **If you would like to receive an e-mail alerting you when I post the next chapter, please e-mail me at scoobydoobubbles@hotmail.com****** ^_^**

Depending on the mood and viewpoint in the story the names **Milliardo Peacecraft **and **Zechs Marquis **will both be used for the same person.  So try not to get to confused ^_^

All type that looks like _this __is a memory_

'…' Is a thought

--…-- is a written statement

~*~*~*~

Talia shifted onto her back in her sleep.  Not wanting to open her eyes and face the sun yet she searching blindly for her teddy bear.  To one side she found the edge of the bed, yet no bear.  To the other side she found… more bed?  Her eyes shot open and she bolted upright, immediately regretting the action.  Her head felt like it might explode any minute and she lay back down with a groan.  "Good morning Bright Eyes."  A deep voice greeted cheerfully.  Turning her head she felt like she would cry, Zechs was leaning against the doorframe.  How drunk had she been last night to end up here?  Wait, he was completely dressed and not in the bed WITH her.  She lifted the soft sheets to find she too was fully clothed though not in the dress from last night.  

He crossed the room and leaned down over her.  Instinctively she tried to shrink back into the pillows.  He was dangerous and she had no weapon and was in a bad position to try and run.  He pressed his lips gently to her forehead and she snapped out of it.  She took a sloppy swing at him as he began to straighten.  However, in her pained state he easily dodged it and her fist only touched his long hair.  She tried not to think about how soft it was.  She was supposed to be angry, right?  Lifting her head, more slowly this time, she glared daggers at him.  "What happened and where am I and why the hell are you here?"

His little, decidedly annoying, smile set itself upon his lips, "I was trying to take you home last night.  You wouldn't tell me where you lived though.  Then you passed out.  I didn't have much choice so I brought you to my own home.  You are in my house, hence the reason I am here, and are currently in my bed."

"Why?"

"Because I thought it would be more comfortable than the floor."

"Whose clothes am I in?"

"Some old things of mine."

"Why?"

"I thought it would be more comfortable to sleep in than that dress."

"Well, you were awfully damn worried about my comfort; I surely hope I was awake enough to put the shirt on myself.  Cause if you had anything to do with undressing me and redressing me, or did anything to me in my state.  So help me I'll kill you quicker than you can blink."

He laughed, "You really don't remember last night then?"

"What the hell are you laughing about?  Tell me what happened!"

"I don't think I will.  You're being rather rude.  If you feel like getting out of bed I did make some breakfast and you're welcome to it."  With that he strode out of the room smirking.

~*~*~*~

Talia pounded the mattress with her fist.  'What the hell is wrong with me?!'  She was tempted to bang her head against the headboard but it was already throbbing so she threw that idea out the window.  Everything felt fuzzy when she tried to remember.  "I went to the bar, had a little to drink.  Maybe more than a little.  Then Zechs came in and was being far too nice.  He helped me outside…" She put her head in the palm of her hand again feeling the urge to cry.  Squeezing her eyes shut she forced herself to think.  Her thoughts seemed hazy and incomplete yet they came.

_"Wow!  You've got a nice place!  Our place is a sty compared to this.  Trowa and Heero keep it picked up though."  She made her way over to the beige loveseat and plopped down with a sigh.  _

_"Glad you like it.  I tried to make it livable."_

_"Livable?  I could totally live just on this couch!  It's so comfy!"  She snuggled into an oversized pillow.  He chuckled at her and left the room.  When he returned he carried a tray with some little sandwiches on it.  _

_"Why don't you eat something?  It'll help sober you up."  _

_She groaned at the sight of food and looked away.  "No thanks."  She looked around quickly and her childish smile returned, "So do I get the grand tour or not?"_

_He looked slightly taken aback but nodded as she jumped up, wobbling only slightly.  _

_"This is the kitchen, the bathroom, and my bedroom.  I don't need much room living here by myself." _

_"OH WOW!  Your bed is HUGE!"_

_He coughed and flushed slightly, "Being tall has its disadvantages."_

_She was currently bouncing on the edge of the bed, and then smirked at him, "I'm sure it has its advantages too.  I've always liked guys taller than me.  But I guess being as short as I am, almost everyone is taller."_

_He sat down beside her and put his hand on hers, "I rather like your height."_

_She had the decency to blush at the compliment before leaning over to kiss him.  To her pleasure he deepened it and her arms went around his neck._

"SHIT!"  She screamed aloud as the image played over in her mind.  Her head began to pound anew and she held her hands to her head.  What kind of idiot was she?  'Wonderful idea Talia!  Lose your virginity while you're drunk to the first guy that walks along.  You're about as bright as a dim bulb!'  Zechs interrupted her thoughts as he came running into the room looking worried.  "What's wrong?  Did you hurt yourself?"

"No!  At least not this morning."  She grumbled.  "I need to go.  Where is my dress?"

"Hold on just a minute."  He left the room once more.  

'Well how the hell did my dress get all the way out there?'  She wondered but then decided not to ask.  She really didn't want to remember the rest of last night.  However, he didn't return with the dress.  Instead he came back with a cup of coffee and a few aspirin.  "Take these.  It'll make you feel better."  Growling she took the medicine following it up with a large gulp.  Swallowing quickly she once more snapped at him, "Now where's the dress?"

"On the floor over there."  To her surprise he sounded resigned.  No, it couldn't be that.  He just knew he'd taken advantage of the wrong woman.  Getting up from the extremely comfortable bed she instantly wanted to crawl back under the covers.  "Good gods!  You keep your house cold!"  

She scampered around the bed, picked up the garment then turned on him, "I can't believe you would take advantage of a drunken woman!  I thought you had more manners!  I believe I've lost all respect for you.  I can't believe this."  Actually she couldn't believe herself.  Just yesterday morning she had been drooling over Wufei.  Twenty-four hours later she was in another man's bed.  Not just another man's, the enemy's!  Zechs'!  

~*~*~*~

Wufei had searched all night for Quatre's car.  He'd finally come upon it outside of a little rundown looking bar with what looked to be an apartment up top.  Somehow he recognized it, 'Probably one of the places Duo and Talia managed to drag me to sometime.'  They hadn't been able to do it often but upon occasion he graced them with his presence.  Mostly because they were both worse than nagging wives.  Telling him it was "unhealthy" to stay home all the time.  In any case it had been close to 3 A.M. when he'd found the car.  Banging on the bar's door had not brought anyone out; though he was sure he'd seen a light in the upstairs window.  So he'd waited outside during the night, not knowing where else to search.

It was nearly 9 A.M. when a young man unlocked the front door.  Wufei followed him back inside, looking around.  He had indeed been here before.  'The man, Alex, I think.  He's a friend of Duo's.  He gave us free drinks.'  Alex cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable under the Chinese boy's unwavering gaze.  "Not often I get customers so early in the morning.  Is there something I can help you with?"

"Do you remember a girl named Talia?  Friend of Duo's?"

"Of course!"

"Seen her lately?  I noticed the car she took last night parked outside."

"You a cop or something?"

"No, a concerned friend.  She never came home last night."

"Oh!  She left with someone last night.  I had assumed he would bring her home."

Wufei felt that damned twinge again.  This time though it was laced with panic and concern and he didn't try to fight it down, "Well, apparently you assumed wrong.  What did this someone look like?"

"Oh, he was a tall fellow.  With long blonde, almost white colored hair.  In a suit, seemed like a real gentleman.  Real graceful too.  He even paid her bill before they left.  They seemed to know each other so I didn't really worry much.  I'm sure she's alright."

He hissed through his teeth at the description.  It took all of his will power not to throttle the moronic bartender.  "Thanks," He growled and ran out the door.  What was she thinking leaving with Zechs?!

~*~*~*~

Milliardo's concern and friendliness vanished at the assumption, to be replaced by a scowl.  "Apparently you still haven't remembered what happened last night.  You have no right to be accusing me of anything when you're the one who threw yourself at me!"

"What?  I wouldn't have done that.  No matter how intoxicated I might have been."

He snorted, "You're quite mistaken little lady.  If anyone took advantage of the situation it was you, not me!"  He turned on his heel leaving her alone once again.  She stared after him a moment before hurling the dress across the room at the empty doorway.  "I will remember this if it kills me!"  She tugged on her hair in pure Duo-style in concentration. 

Milliardo broke the kiss, leaving both panting slightly.  Looking down at herself she frowned.  "I really hate this dress.  Can you please undo the top button?"  

He paused a moment, "I don't think that would be a good idea."  

_"Why not?  I'm not going home tonight.  You're not driving me there because I'm not giving you the address.  And I somehow doubt you'll be letting me drive myself home.  And I really really hate taxis.  So you're going to have a guest for the night.  So you might as well make her comfortable."  She smirked and turned her back towards him, "Please?"_

_He sighed and did as he was asked before sitting back.  _

_She turned around to face him still smirking.  Leaning forward she kissed him once again and he eagerly accepted, placing his arms around her waist and pulling her close.  This time it was she that broke the kiss.  Feeling more aggressive she moved her lips to his ear and nibbled lightly, "You know, I think you're supposed to be unbuttoning the rest of those."_

_She frowned as he pulled back, however his hands stayed around her waist.  He studied her a moment before shaking his head, "No.  Perhaps if you had not had so much to drink tonight I might consider it.  I don't want you to regret something in the morning."_

_Her bottom lip slid out in a pout, "But Milliardo."  She gave him her best puppy-dog eyes.  His arms slipped from her waist and he stood, unbuttoning his shirt.  To her displeasure however he stepped to his closet and pulled out a T-shirt, which he promptly threw to her.  "If you must, take off the dress and put that on instead.  You can sleep in my bed.  I'll be on the couch."_

_"But!"_

He walked towards her again, smiling.  He pressed his lips to hers lightly before straightening again.  "Goodnight Talia."  And he left her, closing the bedroom door behind him.

~*~*~*~

Wufei had returned to the safe house with the information he had found.  The other pilots had immediately decided to search for her.  There was a chance that she'd gotten away from Zechs but hadn't been able to get home.  Heero also set to work at finding a home address for his blonde counterpart.  However, there was nothing to be found.  He guessed that with Relena as a sister he didn't have to sign many contracts, at least not with his real name. 

Duo and Quatre decided to search on foot, checking out establishments in which she might have stayed for the night.  Meanwhile Trowa searched from his motorcycles, through alleys and other tight fitting places.  Heero and Wufei took the car to cover a larger area, though the search was less thorough.  They returned to the bar and the Chinese boy took a moment to scribble a message on a slip of paper.  He put it under the windshield wiper and stepped back in the car.  If anyone else read it, it would seem like a strange joke but Talia would understand.

~*~*~*~

It was a miracle!  She pulled off the over-sized shirt, replacing it with her now wrinkled dress.  Milliardo hadn't been lying!  Unless she just wasn't remembering the whole thing correctly.  It seemed good enough for her though.  The foggy memories told her nothing had happened!  At least nothing unforgivable had happened.  So maybe he wasn't all that bad, he had just made some bad choices.  With a small smile she crept out of the bedroom and to the bathroom.  After relieving herself she looked in the mirror and almost laughed.  Her hair was sticking up in at least five different places.  Wetting it down she wondered absently how Milliardo had kept himself from laughing at her earlier.

She found him in the kitchen behind a newspaper.  He didn't even acknowledge her when she sat down.  After a few moments of fidgeting in the chair she poked the omelette on the plate with a fork.  It looked edible, actually it looked pretty good.  Her stomach growled and she crammed a large piece in her mouth.  It took only a minute for her to devour the delicious breakfast.  Being used to quiet people she didn't feel completely uncomfortable in the silence so she grabbed the plate and washed it as if she lived there.  She had hoped if she waited long enough the blonde would break the silence.  However, he seemed to be quite happy to completely ignore her presence.  Once again she took a seat across from him.  "Good Morning."  She greeted, watching the back side of the paper.

He allowed it to come down slightly so he could see over the edge.  This prompted her to continue, "I'm not really a morning person.  I shouldn't have snapped at you like that.  And erm, thank you."  A light pink stained her cheeks.

"I can tell.  I'll make sure to remember that.  What are you thanking me for?"

"For the aspirin, and breakfast and letting me stay here."  A little voice in the back of her head added.  'And for not letting me do something really half-witted.'  

"You're welcome.  I'm glad to see that you're no longer trying to bite my head off.  We are done with the accusations now aren't we?"  He took down the newspaper, placing it in his lap.  His hands were on the table as he turned to face her.

The pink color deepened to red as she nodded, "Yes.  I guess I should thank you for that too."  A moment later though she frowned, "You could have helped me though!  You just let me think those things.  You could have just told me what happened!"

He snorted and the corners of his mouth lifted, "Would you have believed me?"

"You might have a point.  I really need to get home now though.  I do appreciate you allowing me to stay."

"I understand.  I won't deny I had hoped you wouldn't be so eager to leave."  There was a touch of sadness in his voice and for a reason unknown to her, Talia reached out and covered one of his hands with hers.  

"I'm sure you have plenty of things to do without me getting in the way.  It's not that I'm eager to leave; it's just that no one knows where I am.  I'm sure they're wondering where I've gotten off to.  I know I'm gonna get yelled at for standing up my date last night though.  They are like a pack of over-protective brothers," She sighed removing her hand.  

His little, now decidedly charming, smile returned, "I'll take you to the bar.  Your car should still be there."

It took only a few minutes before they were in the car and on their way.  Feeling the need to keep a conversation going Talia decided questions would be best.  "So, why are you living all alone?"

"No one to live with."

"What about Noin?  I always thought you two had something going on."

He stiffened slightly before shaking his head, "It ended once she found out I wasn't the perfect person she had envisioned.  She never wanted to see that I was a real person.  When she finally admitted to herself that I had faults just like everyone else it was over.  I believe she's taken residence on one of the colonies as a peace keeper."  His voice was almost as emotionless as his face.  He seemed to be concentrating only on driving.  But there was pain in his eyes.

"Oh."  Talia didn't know what to say.  She didn't want to try and pry more information from him.  It was clear that he was still hurt by what had happened and she saw no reason to dredge up bad memories.   It was supposed to have been a more cheerful conversation.  Trying to distract herself, she studied the roads they took.  The silence was becoming unbearable by the time they finally reached the bar.  However, she couldn't bring herself to just leap out.  "I guess I'll see you around, Milliardo.  Hopefully not from the wrong end of a gun barrel."  She forced a smile as the corners of his mouth turned up again.  

"I told you last night.  I'm not your enemy any more.  There is no reason we can't be friends, Talia."  Not wanting to see him return to his shell she nodded.  In truth she still didn't trust him, but he was an honorable person.  He took a business card from his wallet and handed it to her.  "It has my work number and home number.  If you ever want to talk or go for a drink, give me a call."  

She stared at the card for a minute.  Either he was an imbecile or he was being serious.  It took only a moment for her to decide.  She leaned over and kissed his cheek.  "It's always nice to make a new friend.  See you soon!"  She hopped out of the car and gave him a small wave.  She watched, mildly perplexed, as he drove away.  Why would someone like him choose to try and make friends with her?  With someone he had considered a foe for so long.  I was beyond her understanding for the moment but perhaps it might be worth while.  Turning towards the car she found a piece of paper on the windshield.  "Wonderful!  I got another ticket!"  But when she flipped it over she found a note that could only be from Wufei.

--Onna!  If you get this, come home!  You are grounded!  FOR LIFE!—

Giggling she stuffed the paper in her pocket.  How could she be grounded?  He had another thing coming if he thought she was just going to stay home all the time.  She completely forgot she was supposed to be angry with him.  Maybe she would play the part of being grounded; it would give her all the more reason to spend time with him.  And if he didn't like it, it would be his own fault!  She giggled again at the thought as she hopped in the car and headed home.

~*~*~*~

And so completes Chapter 6, geesh I hate writer's block!  Also, I wanted to PLEAD for reviews!! I don't care if I only get one or two a chapter, but they would be very much appreciated. And you'll be thanked/have questions answered in when I post up the next chapter. I just want to know if anyone is enjoying this story or if I should just keep it to myself. Or you can just flame the hell out of me, or praise me, that would be nice *grins* Also, any ideas for future chapters are welcome! 

Next Chapter will include…

Kitty ears, a cute little puppy and Extreme Fluffiness (Beware!)


	7. Puppy dog tails & Kitty ears

**_Series_: Gundam Wing **

**_Pairings_: 1x2, 3x4, 5+OC**

**_Rating_: R (Language, sexual situations, fluffiness and anything else I see fit to add)**

**_Disclaimers_: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. I'm not making any money from this. Besides the only thing I actually own is a cat… and you can't have him!  He's just waaay to cute!  Oh, and I don't own aspirin, kool-aid, Ms. Kitty or uh anything else with a brand name that might have been mentioned.**

**_Review Thankies_**:

**Sakura-Mako** -  Me so glad you like it!  5+OC or 6+OC?  *shrugs* I dunno, well yes I do.  And you will too… I think… soon enough.  

**:)** – lol yep everyone loves the Wu-man!  You better run pretty fast, he looks ticked!  ^_^

**stray cat** – No laughing allowed!  *grins*  Hope you like this Chapter!

**Hannio** – Yessssss!  My story has made it to another favorites list!  *cheers*  "Wow" is a good thing!  *Sounds of Talia cheering in the background* Eh, she's glad she has another fan.

**Natasha** - I said all ideas are welcome!  I meant it too.  I want you guys to know how much a really appreciate all the feedback.  Any ideas thrown my way I will try to toss into the story if possible ^_^  OH! *whispers*  I really like your fics!  Keep up your good work! 

**Gundamsquirrel **– No problem doing that.  I'll keep writing until I run out of ideas or my brain explodes… whichever occurs first ^_^

**The Black Gatomon** -  *hangs head*  I know Quatre is OOC.  But that's why I put it in the story description thingy.  I do think though that since the war is technically supposed to be over and he trusts all of the Maganacs that he wouldn't be so worried about them and one of the pilots.  Lol and I know he's not always so happy all the time, I just can't help it!  He depresses me when he's sad so I have to make him happy in my story!  

**_Author Notes_**:  Yea, I totally want the puppy in this chapter!  Oh, I thought I should warn you all.  I am planning to revise/rewrite a couple of the earlier chapters.  There are a few parts that jump around more than I would like.  So it might take a bit longer for Chapter 8 to be posted.  I've already started writing it… I'm afraid it may turn out a bit angsty though, heh.  

Also, WOW!  I can't believe I got so many reviews!  You guys are so awesome!  I nearly fell out of my chair when I checked my e-mail and there were a bunch of little "Review Alerts" in there.  I'm trying to read and review some of my reviewers' stories since turn-about is fair play ^_^  

Oh yes and Wufei would like everyone to know that he doesn't condone this chapter at all.  In fact he's tried to beat me with a stick for even writing it several times.  

**If you would like to receive an e-mail alerting you when I post the next chapter, please e-mail me at scoobydoobubbles@hotmail.com**** ^_^**

/…/ _is a memory_

'…' Is a thought

--…-- is a written statement

~*~*~*~

Halfway home Talia began to get a bit worried.  They were all going to be pretty upset when she told them where she'd spent the night.  Perhaps it would be best to return bearing gifts!  She found a little strip mall and went to work finding gifts.  While squandering her money in hopes of less yelling occurring, she found a headband.  But it wasn't just any headband.  It had cute little kitty ears attached!  She paid for her gifts and hid the headband at the bottom of one of the bags once back in the car.

She had not even parked Quatre's car before Wufei came storming out the front door already yelling, he looked like he'd just gotten out of the shower.  His hair wasn't tied back and he had no shirt on.  It only caused her to smile, which made him yell something along the lines of, "Oh!  You think it's funny!"  Grabbing the bags of gifts she pulled herself out of the car.  It was rather difficult since Wufei was right there next to it scolding her.  Shaking her head, she dropped the bags and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a hug.  It efficiently shut him up and she giggled, running her fingers through his loose wet hair.  "I missed you too Wufei.  You can yell at me inside, and more quietly please.  My head really hurts."  She released him, not noticing the flush on his face.  However, as she reached for her bags he picked them up and hauled them back to the house ahead of her. 

Inside she found all five pilots waiting for her explanation.  Instead of giving it though she grabbed the bags from Wufei's grip and put on her most innocent grin.  "I brought presents!"  Wufei glowered at her and she put down the bags hesitantly.  "Erm, uh," She looked to the others for support but only found them to be patiently waiting for her to spill the beans.  "Fine!"  She yelled and if possible the room seemed to get even quieter.  It seemed like she could hear her own gulp before she squeaked out, "I stayed the night at Zechs' last night."  It took a moment for the statement to wash over the others before all hell broke loose.  Everyone, save Trowa (who was simply given her a disapproving look), was yelling at her.  

After a few minutes of complete chaos Duo started waving his hands in the air, "Wait! WAIT!"  And all was quiet again.  "Alright Talia, explain."  She sighed, and explained the whole situation.  "I didn't tell him anything.  He knows nothing more now than he did before.  Other than the fact that Heero and Trowa clean house.  But that's it.  And he was actually a gentleman, he seemed to truly believe we could be friends."  

It took a while longer of telling the complete story multiple times before everyone was satisfied.  Though she was told drinking was not to be done, especially not alone and that she really WAS grounded.  She had made sure to leave out the more personal and embarrassing parts.  Then Duo started rummaging through the bags.  "What'd you get?"  

"Presents so you guys wouldn't yell at me so much.  But you all totally ruined the plan."  She grumbled, pushing Duo back and retrieving her sacks.  She pulled out a chess set and handed it to Trowa who looked over it approvingly before stating, "You understand that this doesn't make up for your mistake.  Next time call one of us."

"Yea, you try calling someone when you can't see the hand in front of your face.  Besides it doesn't seem like I'll be going anywhere for awhile."  She sighed, they really were like a bunch of over-protective brothers. 

She pulled out a new memory card for Heero's laptop, a can of Silly String and new hair ties for Duo, and fluffy slippers for Quatre.  He was always complaining about cold feet.  Everyone accepted their gifts with some form of gratitude except Wufei.  He received a pair of black silk boxers.  They had red dragon that wrapped from one leg around the back and down the other.  His face turned a dark shade of red as he mumbled something about "women having no sense of humility" before he stalked upstairs.  

"I thought he'd like those!"  Talia exclaimed turning to the other laughing pilots.  

~*~*~*~

Wufei crammed the silky boxers into a drawer upstairs and slammed it shut.  Everyone got something decent but she had to get him something that should only be given by a wife.  In his hurry to get the offending garment put away he hadn't even gotten a chance to yell at her.  She'd completely ruined it outside, hugging him!  He snatched the teddy bear he gotten her off the bed and tossed it into the closet where she wouldn't find it.  Who did she think she was thinking she could just go hugging him whenever she wanted!  He was still grumbling when she came in to grab clean clothes.  Without turning to look at her he growled, "You could have picked a better person to stay with for a night."  That twinge attacked him full strength.  

"Perhaps.  But he was actually pretty nice.  He even made me breakfast this morning," She chirped completely ignoring his tone of voice.  He whirled around to face her and she jumped slightly at the sudden movement.  She was defending him?  

"You stayed for breakfast?  So he's your new best buddy?  It's ok now to have sleepovers with a man who tried to kill you and your friends numerous times?"  He spat out, fully aware that most of it was coming from that feeling of jealousy that wouldn't go away.

"So what!  I wouldn't have even been out last night if you weren't such an asshole.  Maybe I need to make some new friends.  At least he didn't call me ugly!"  She was screaming at him now.  The last part caught him by surprise and he moved out of the way as she stomped out of the bedroom.  It finally registered what she'd said and he yelled out the door, "I didn't call you ugly!"  His response was the sound of the bathroom door slamming.

~*~*~*~

After Talia's shower she was still grumbling some choice words she intended to yell at Wufei.  She pulled on a pair of baggy jeans, a Ms. Kitty T-shirt and put on her newly acquired headband with kitty ears.  Her head was feeling much better but the yelling hadn't helped at all.  Heading downstairs she found the aspirin and poured a glass of cherry kool-aid to take the pills with.  Trowa came in with grease on his hands.  

"Working on Heavyarms?"  She asked amicably after gulping down the sweet concoction.  He nodded, washing his hands in the kitchen sink.  "You seem a bit perturbed."  He decided not to mention how silly the headband looked.

"Oh, Wufei's just being himself.  You know how wonderfully we get along."  She rolled her eyes for added effect and he smirked.

"I think it's only an act.  He was actually quite worried about you.  Heero nearly had to tie him to a chair to keep him from going to look for you last night.  He was worried sick."  

"Really?  No way.  You're lying aren't you?"  She crept over to him poking her face around to look him in the eye.  

"I'm serious Talia.  I just don't think he knows how to act around you.  He doesn't even want to admit that he cares."  Well, this was a turn of events.  She was listening to Trowa dish out the good stuff on Wufei.  And it looked like Wufei wasn't really such a meanie after all.  'Of course,' She reminded herself, 'I already knew that.'  Seeing the evil gleam in her eye the tall boy straightened and dried his hands, "What are you planning to do?"

She jumped slightly, having been off in her own little world for the moment.  Then tried to look completely innocent, "Who me?  Nothing.  I'm just going to go uh, apologize to Wufei for yelling earlier.  And for not being home last night.  That's all."  She grinned and took off running for the stairs, "Thanks Tro!"  He shook his head as she proceeded to take the steps two at a time.

~*~*~*~

Talia found Wufei sitting at the desk busy writing something.  He had pulled back his hair and put on a shirt at some point.  She moved behind him and leaned over his shoulder to look at what he was writing.  "Do you mind?  I'm busy."

"No I don't mind.  Whatcha writing?"

He turned his head only to find her face less than an inch from his.  His eyes widened slightly, "It's none of your business."  He noticed the headband.  "You look like a fool with those cat ears."

She grinned and pulled back over his shoulder, refusing to let him get to her.  "What?  Do you think I need a tail to go with them?"  He snorted in disgust at her childish antics and tried to turn back to the desk.  However, Talia had other ideas and she snatched the tie holding back his hair.  She whirled it around her finger, "You know, you're not being any fun Wuffie." 

"Onna!  It's Wufei and give me that back!"  He jumped out of his chair reaching for the dangling hair tie.

Talia put it behind her back, thoroughly enjoying this game.  It wasn't often that she could get him to do much more than insult her for one reason or another.  "Nope."  She waited a moment until he was closing in and reaching an arm around to get the stolen object, "I think you look sexy with your hair down."  

Oh yeah!  That had the desired effect!  Wufei turned a bright shade of red and completely froze in his tracks.  She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, "It's so soft Wufei."  He stared at her with wide eyes, to shocked to move.  She pushed a few strands of hair behind his ear making sure to brush her finger over it.  To her surprise his eyes closed for a moment only to snap open as he suddenly jumped back.  He snatched the hair tie from her other hand and whirled around to sit at the desk once more as he tied his hair back.  Grinning evilly she moved behind him, unwilling to allow him to ignore her.  She leaned over his shoulder once more as his hands went back to the tabletop.  This time however she gently rubbed her cheek against his and made a sound much like a cat purring.  "You look so cute when you blush."  She straightened herself and practically danced out the door.  Somewhere in the back of her mind she was thankful she'd come out of that little stunt with all her limbs and life intact. 

~*~*~*~     

Wufei had nearly been given a heart attack by her actions.  He couldn't figure her out.  First she came in here looking like an idiot, just trying to provoke him.  Then she was complimenting him and flirting.  Not that it was actually unpleasant but a woman that was no more than a friend shouldn't do it.  She had acted like they were together, romantically together even.  He could hear her and Duo downstairs laughing already.  'So it was just some big joke then?'   However his conclusion was squashed as two pairs of feet came stomping up the stairs and Duo's head popped in complete with that damned cat-eared headband on his head.  The black haired pilot made a mental note to burn the headband to cinders as soon as possible.  The braided baka sauntered in followed by a giggling and slightly panting Talia.  "Don't I look awesome in these Wu-man?"

The girl had made her way across the room and was leaning on Wufei's shoulder, "Tell him what you told me.  He won't take them off."  She managed to get out between giggles.  He gaze shifted between the two as if they'd grown second heads for a moment before bellowing out in frustration, "Maxwell!! You are not a woman!  Take that stupid thing off!"  

Not waiting for the braided boys' reaction he ripped them off his head.  Then to his own surprise he handed them back to Talia who immediately placed it back on her head while chirping, "I told you I looked cuter in them.  Even Wufei thinks so!  Right?"  She looked at him expectantly but he refused to answer and turned away.  The girl and the unfazed Duo took the hint for once and both bolted from the room as Quatre called out, "Lunch time!!"

~*~*~*~

Sometime after lunch Duo and Talia decided it would be nice to go for a walk.  Although she was "grounded to the house" as long as she was accompanied she was allowed to go.  She grumbled something about "bunch of overprotective numbskulls" before they left.    Duo was immediately prodding her about her sudden change in behavior towards Wufei.  "What was up with that?  Seemed like you were trying to make him blush or something.  And what's up with him being on your side?"

She grinned, "I forgot!  I never told you whom I liked!  Wufei!"

Duo gaped at her and managed to trip on a pebble on the dirt path.  As he caught his balance he grabbed her shoulders and gave her a shake before knocking on her forehead lightly with a fist.  "Anybody home in there?  Wu-man?  I've seen more charismatic boulders.  Not to mention you two are constantly at each other's throats.  And the fact that he doesn't exactly have a high opinion of the female sex.  And I bet he's never even kissed a girl, let alone done anything with one."

"Oh shut up.  He can be really sweet sometimes.  And he only says things to make me angry because he doesn't want to admit his feelings," She paused, looking mildly concerned, "I think.  I hope."  She sighed and shook her head.  "Anyway though, you're right!  I was trying to make him blush!  If I stand around and wait for him to do something I'll die alone as an old wrinkled bag of bones.  So I'm gonna flirt my ass off."  She laughed at the look of pure bewilderment on her best friend's face.  "Of course, if he flat out tells me that he doesn't care about me or doesn't have feelings for me I'll stop.  But as of yet, from what I've seen and what Trowa told me, he might actually like me!"  She jumped up and clapped her hands together.  

Still looking perplexed Duo smiled, "If you say so.  I don't think I could handle him though; he's always in a bad mood.  Not even the ears made him smile."  

Their conversation was interrupted by a whimper from the bushes near the path they were on.  Talia dropped to all fours and crawled towards the sound, "I think it's a dog."  The bushes rustled and poofy tail poked out one side.  She moved closer and parted the branches.  "It's a puppy!"  She squealed in delight.  It was actually more of a black and brown puffball, but it's leg was caught in the remains of some kids' yo-yo string.  She untangled the whimpering little creature and picked it up.  It immediately began to squirm with happiness and lick her face.  She handed it to Duo and he received the same treatment.   "We're keeping her, er, he, it!"  Duo turned the puppy over and proclaimed, "HE!"

~*~*~*~

"Snoopy!" 

"Rambo!" 

"Snoopy!"

"NO!  RAMBO!"

Duo picked up the fluffy puppy and shook him lightly in front of Talia's face, "Does he REALLY look like a Rambo to you?"  She snorted, "Well he sure as hell doesn't look like a Snoopy."  The stuck their tongues out at each other until "Puppy" started to chew on Duo's toe.  "OW!"  The girl laughed and rolled to her side, "See!  He's vicious like Rambo!  Attempting to gnaw off your toe."  The braided boy punched her in the shoulder before nursing his injured toe.  

They were currently camped out in the backyard in a small tent.  It had dawned upon them that the puppy might not go over to well.  So they had kept it a secret and simply said they wanted to camp out for the night.  "Puppy" was thoroughly enjoying all of the attention he was receiving from both his surrogate parents.  They had been yelling at each other about names for quite a while when a new voice chimed in.  "How about Fluffy?  It would fit him."  Both Duo and Talia whirled around to find Quatre squatting in the tent door.  One hand held a tray with what looked like tea and cups on it, while the other was petting the little furball's head.  "I just thought I would bring you something to drink.  I didn't realize there was a reason behind you both staying out here."  

The girl shifted uncomfortably before speaking, "We weren't sure if everyone would agree to keeping him.  But I can't see a problem.  Someone is almost always home, and we don't have nearly as many missions.  There is definitely time for him and room."  She felt like she was pleading.  They had to persuade Quatre now that he knew.  It didn't seem that the blonde need any persuading though as he set down the tray and picked up the little creature.  "Puppy" immediately began to lick his chin and face.  "I don't mind, I quite agree.  In fact, I think it might do some good around here to have a pet.  Animals have a way of helping people even if they don't know they need it."  He smiled and put down the fluff ball.  "I'll let you two continue the argument now."  With that said he stood and left the two glaring combatants to their naming war.  

At some point both teens had given up on the name and decided to just call the dog "Ralph".  The puppy seemed pleased and it was just too late to argue anymore.  They'd both drifted off to sleep with Duo cuddling Ralph and Talia cuddling her old worn out teddy bear.  

~*~*~*~

/"Mommy?"  The little blonde girl asked quietly.  She clutched a teddy bear in one arm while the other reached up towards the woman before her.  The woman looked down at her with contempt.  "Don't you think you're a little old to be carrying that thing about with you?"  The woman grabbed the bear and jerked it loose from the child's arms.  "But Mommy, he's my friend.  He'll be lonely without me."  The woman snorted in disgust before depositing the bear in the trash bin.  Without another word she stalked away from the now teary-eyed child./

Talia woke up, feeling somewhat sweaty.  It had been so long since she'd dreamt of her mother.  She wished she hadn't, there seemed to be no good memories.  She felt a dull ache in her chest at the memory.  Sitting up she found Ralph to be curled up under Duo's chin and the boy to be snoring softly.  Not wanting to wake them she grabbed her bear protectively and crept from the tent and into the cool night air.  She'd never been able to sleep after having those dreams.  It was stupid really, just a stuffed bear being thrown away.  But the coldness of her mother's eyes was worse than any nightmare her imagination might dream up. 

She went inside and got a glass of water before making her way quietly upstairs.  Wufei was asleep so she tried to be quiet.  She wanted to get an old pair of socks for Ralph to play with.  During the day she couldn't get them since it would look rather strange.  Halfway across the room she stubbed her toe and yelped.  It was enough to wake up the sleeping occupant in the room.  He shot up in the bed and as his eyes focused he glared at her accusingly.  "I thought you and Maxwell were having a slumber party outside tonight?"

"It's called camping out.  And we are.  I just had a bad dream and I can't get back to sleep."

"I see, so you felt the need to come up here and wake me up since you couldn't sleep?"

"Well, no, I mean, I just stubbed my toe.  It's not like I meant to wake you up Wufei!"  

She sounded half angry and half pleading and he almost smiled.  She was back to being normal again!  He noticed she was clutching onto that damn teddy bear and shook his head.  "Don't you think you ought to get rid of that thing?"  He asked pointing at it.

"No!  And you can't make me either!  He's mine!"  The dream was still fresh in her mind and she felt like strangling him for even saying that.  He gave her a half confused look before getting up from the bed.  She watched him warily, clutching the stuffed animal to her.  He shook his head slightly before opening the closet and pulling something out.  "I wasn't going to make you.  I just meant that your bear is falling apart.  You should get a new one."

She opened her mouth to snap at him again but closed it when she was presented with a brand new bear.  It had the biggest, saddest eyes she had ever seen.  She gaped at Wufei for a few seconds before flinging her arms around his neck.  "It's so cute!  It's for me?  Thank you so much Wufei!"  She halted her celebration and abruptly pulled away from him with a suspicious look.  "Why?"

The now bright red boy cleared his throat feeling uncomfortable with the question but feeling the need to be honest in his answer.  "I was going to give it to you last night when Heero and I got home with the groceries.  I think I wanted you to forgive me for upsetting you."  He stared at his hands as he barely managed to choke out the words.  The girl frowned at him, "I don't want it.  You can't just give people things to make them forgive you.  Gifts don't make everything all better."

His head snapped up and he jerked open a dresser drawer to pull out the dragon boxers.  "Perhaps you should practice what you preach?"  It was her turn to blush and she took the bear from his other hand.  "Thank you then.  But you were already forgiven.  I shouldn't have gotten angry with you.  If you don't think I'm attractive then it's your own opinion."

His eyes widened, 'So that's why she got pissed.'  It all clicked in his mind at once.  Out loud he asked, "Why does it matter what my opinion is anyway?"

She gave him a pitiful look accompanied with a tiny smile, "Because you're very important to me."  She once more put her arms around his neck and hugged him.  He felt his ego soar at the statement and hugged her back.  So maybe all this hugging stuff wasn't so bad.  But his little twinge wanted more from her answer and he asked quietly, "More important than Zechs?  Or Duo?  Or Trowa?"  She started to giggle against his shoulder and then nodded. 

"Definitely more important than Zechs.  Duo is my best friend and Trowa is like a big brother but you see…" She paused and gathered all of her courage, "I don't like any of them like I like you."  'Whew, I said it.  That was hard.'  She released Wufei when she felt him tense immensely at the statement.  He looked completely dumbfounded and in a state of shock.  "Uh, well.  I guess I'll go stare at those tent walls now.  Sleep well Wufei." 

She turned and tried to escape but he grabbed her arm.  With a big gulp she turned around.  He looked to have recovered at least a bit and he pulled her over to sit on the bed with him.  "You said you couldn't sleep right?"  She nodded.  "I don't think I will be sleeping either.  Why don't you stay and keep me company?"  She gaped once more at him before grinning.  "I would be more than happy to do that!"  

He scooted back against the wall and then somewhat awkwardly drew her back against his chest.  She snuggled against him and put an arm around his torso, squeezing lightly.  His mind was mess.  All of his carefully constructed defenses had been demolished by one sentence.  Part of him had wanted to laugh at her, to look at her in contempt for telling him.  But a bigger part had wanted to jump for joy and blurt out he cared about her as well.  He'd of course settled on actions somewhere between the two.  Lost in thought he failed to notice that he'd been gently massaging the girl's back.  He looked down to find that she had apparently fallen back asleep.  He sighed, this was going to be a long night.

~*~*~*~

Well, I had originally planned to have more puppy in this chapter but Wufei wanted a bigger part.  I had to stop it somewhere!

Also, I wanted to PLEAD for reviews!! So maybe not plead but ask very nicely for them. *grins* I don't care if I only get one or two a chapter, but they would be very much appreciated. And you'll be thanked/have questions answered in when I post up the next chapter. I just want to know if anyone is enjoying this story or if I should just keep it to myself. Or you can just flame the hell out of me, or praise me, that would be nice *grins* Also, any ideas for future chapters are welcome!

Next time…

Will they be allowed to keep Ralph the puppy?  Will Wufei reconstruct his defenses?  *messenger comes running in* WHAT?!  THEY'RE MOVING?!  Oh eh hem, excuse me, disregard that.  And a look into Talia's past (since we know what happened to the rest of the pilots ^_^) 


	8. Ralph loves chess!

**_Series:_** Gundam Wing 

**_Pairings:_** 1x2, 3x4, and 5xOC

**_Rating:_** R (Language, sexual situations, fluffiness and anything else I see fit to add)

**_Disclaimers:_** I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.  I'm not making any money from this.  Besides the only thing I actually own is a cat… and you can't have him!  

**_Review Thankies:_**

**Setty -** Unique?  You really think so?  *grins*I've got a couple of people I get to e-mail when I put out new chapters *feels special* I've never thought of myself as very talented, but thank you very very much!!  *hugs!!*

**Battle Mage –** Yipe, Flames are bad!  Oh, ha ha, funny *sticks tongue out*  Hai!  I will continue just for you!  (And everyone else…)

**Youko Demon -** I need to plead for reviews because I'm going for 50!  Yesss 50!  Actually… When I first posted this story I only got a couple, I was feeling like a crappy writer.  Reviews are like my ego boosters to keep me goin!

**The Black Gatomon -** Lol!  I know I know!!  He was blushing like crazy… but how cute would a blushing Wuffie be?!  Come on now… you know you wanna see it too!!  Kidnapping?!  How horrible… *evil grin*

**Straycat -** Me so glad you liked!  I couldn't take it anymore… and I figured you guys knew it was gonna happen anyway.  Must give the reviewers what they want!  When you can!

**Lain-Fujimiya-Tsukiyono - **Holy cow… that was a lot to type.  How bout I just call you Lain or Fujimiya or Tsukiyono?  Lain is only four letters we'll go with that!  I feel bad for Milliardo too but some sacrifices must be made!  Besides… he'll be coming back.  I have to apologize though, I've given it a lot of thought and I don't think it would be right for me to add in your character.  I appreciate the idea, but Zechs has a purpose somewhere along the lines in this story and if I added Marina in it wouldn't be part of my story any longer.  You could of course write your own little side story *wink*

**UK -** Hai!  I will continue!  Please keep reading! 

**gundamsquirrel -** I love puppies too… but I can't have one *cries* Erm, yea, so they get one instead, maybe.  As for Tal and Wufei, they'd be a lot cuter if they weren't at each other's throats so often.  *sighs and shakes head*  some things can't be helped.  Ah, spring break, heh.  My spring break was in March and that was the week I got Chapter 7 out.  Summer is coming though!

**:) -**  Yesssss… Kawaii is good!!  At least most of the time.

**Hannio -**  For you… I have added in some Heero.  I will keep it in mind to put him in more often.  Uh, I wrote him while craving a certain kind of food and after drinking a few cans of Cherry Pepsi, so don't kill me for his actions.  I don't write him often cause even though I'd glomp him in a second ^_^ he kinda freaks me out!  

**Natasha -** Yippy!  Still keeping ya happy over there!  *feels all proud*  Thankies a bunch for putting me on your favorite authors list!  I appreciate it!!  *starts cranking* Believe me, I'm trying!  

**_Author Notes:_**  Geesh, sorry you guys.  I knew it was going to take a while for this chapter to get out but I didn't mean for it to take over a month.  *hangs head in shame*  I had this killer 400 point research project that nearly killed me... seriously.  Then, I was having some problems with actually putting my ideas down.  And then when I finally put them down I wasn't happy with it.  Needless to say this chapter has been changed and reviewed and changed again... more than a few times.  Hopefully it was worth the wait though.  At least summer vacation is coming so I'll have more time to write!!

If you would like to receive an e-mail alerting you when I post the next chapter, please e-mail me at **_scoobydoobubbles@hotmail.com_**   ^_^

_/…/ _is a memory

'…' Is a thought

--…-- is a written statement

~*~*~*~

Duo woke up at what he thought must have been the crack of dawn.  Something wet persisted in touching his cheek no matter how much he tried to sweep it away.  He could also feel the vibrations of movement on his blanket to his side.  He forced one eyelid open only to close it again as a bright pink tongue came close to licking it.  "Ralph!"  He cried, gently pushing the puppy away with one arm and wiping his face with the other.  He sat up and glared down at the wriggling ball of black fur.  "Don't you know that normal people sleep in late?"  The puppy wiggled furiously and let out a little sound that was half whimper half bark.  Duo put a finger to his lips, "Shhhh!  You'll wake up Talia."  But when he looked over her blanket was vacant.

He shrugged figuring she'd gone inside to use the bathroom.  Opening the tent flap he found the sun just beginning to rise.  He glared down at the fluff ball, "You're EVIL!  Sunrise is evil!  Only people like Heero like being up at sunrise."  The puppy whimpered and lay down looking thoroughly dejected.  Duo scooped him up and cuddled him to his chest, "It's alright.  Just don't do it again."  Ralph wriggled in answer and was released.  "Well I may as well get up."  Orange juice sounded good and so did sneaking in on Heero in nothing but his boxers.  That could be fun.  He grinned evilly and stepped from the tent closing the flap behind him.  Halfway to the house a mournful howl sounded from the tent.  In one leap and a bit of a slide the violet-eyed boy was back at the tent.  Only when he opened the flap did the forlorn sound stop.  He stared at the happily panting pup and rolled his eyes.  "Fine.  You can come with.  But you have to be quiet."  How were they supposed to keep him secret when he had to be so noisy?  Besides no one would be up yet and Tal should be done by now.  Once to the kitchen door though he stuffed the puppy under his T-shirt.  'Just in case.  I'll say I had a big breakfast.'  He looked down at the large moving lump under his shirt and laughed.  "I've said stranger things than that before."  He stifled another giggle as the rascal squirmed and his tail tickled him.  

He'd nearly finished his juice when he realized there were still no signs of life in the house.  Not even the sound of running water or someone walking around upstairs could be heard.  Securing the precious bundle in his shirt and folding his arms under it he went upstairs.  Not wanting anyone to see or hear him he was trying to be stealthy.  Of course he was pretty damn good at that but for some reason he started humming the Mission Impossible theme in his head.  It seemed pretty improbable that he'd make it back downstairs and outside without someone catching him.  

'Where is she?'  The bathroom was empty, the door wide open.  'She wimped out and went back to bed.'  That didn't make much sense since the Gundams' cockpit was more uncomfortable than the ground and they'd all slept in them numerous times.  But where else would she have gone?  Everyone's doors were closed so he crept to the end of the hall and with a tiny click opened the door.  He very nearly dropped poor content Ralph.  He opened his mouth but it snapped shut of its own accord when Wufei glared at him.  It was a glare that could rival any of Heero's.  "Go back to bed Maxwell, and don't say a word about this to anyone.  Understand?"  Duo nodded slightly surprised he'd gotten out of that so easily and slipped out the door.  Suddenly he was very thankful the other boy hadn't even noticed his odd little bundle.

He had crept halfway through the living room before he heard a door open upstairs.  His slow creep was quickly replaced by a quick sprint out the back door followed by a dive into the tent.  He pulled the flaps closed before depositing the now half asleep puppy on the ground.  With a sigh he flopped down on his blanket, "That wasn't exactly what I'd call fun.  First you wake me up early like a fuzzy rooster, then you whine when you're left behind.  And because I had to carry you I probably just missed seeing a bedraggled, shirtless Heero."  He grinned at that thought for a moment then frowned.  If she had been sleeping here in the tent he could have spent some time with Heero this morning.  Heero was usually pretty fun in the mornings.  'Talia had better get up soon.  She's got some serious explaining to do.  I mean I just thought she liked Wufei… I didn't know they were sleeping together!  Geesh!'  After mumbling about "best friends" and "secrets" for a bit the braided boy eventually drifted back to sleep.

~*~*~*~

Talia woke to find herself wrapped nearly completely around something warm.  She was half laying on it with one leg thrown over it.  It wasn't exactly soft but it wasn't quite hard either.  Realization dawned on her as she felt an arm wrap around her and she sighed with content.  Feigning sleep she curled in closer.  She had to fight the urge to grin like a fool as the arm about her tightened for a moment.  She opened one eye just enough to see Wufei's face above her.  He seemed deep in thought staring at the ceiling.  Closing her eye she had an evil thought.  Of it's own accord her left hand began to slowly move upward from its place on his chest.  It found his shoulder and then the soft skin of his neck.  He shifted at the contact and she let her hand lay relaxed against it.  After a few seconds though it made a jump from the side of his neck into his hair.  She smiled finding that it was let down and ran her fingers through it.  'So soft...'

Wufei snorted, "I knew you were awake.  Don't think you're that sly, little girl."

She lifted her head from its place in the hollow of his shoulder and grinned at him, "And yet you let me get away with it.  You're not usually so indulgent of my whims."  He shifted again and she moved her leg back so it was only laying over one of his.  But she couldn't stop herself from continuing to run her fingers through his hair.  She was still enjoying its silky texture.

"Let's just say I'm feeling..." He paused looking for the right word, "patient."  The fingers in his hair stopped moving and the girl propped herself up on an elbow to look him in the eye.  "Hmmm.  I see... patient," She tilted her head to the side in a questioning manner.  

Feeling somewhat self conscious Wufei furrowed his brows, "What?"

She smiled again and shook her head, "Nothing."  Then she leaned forward and planted a kiss right on his lips before rolling to the side and hopping off the bed. 

"What was that for?"

"Huh?  Oh.  Just a thanks for being, 'patient' with me.  And for helping me get back to sleep.  I'm sorry I couldn't stay awake with you.  I didn't mean to fall asleep."  She tried to look apologetic.

"It's alright.  I needed time to think anyway.  But I thought you said you couldn't sleep after having those nightmares."

"Well, I normally can't.  But see, this was different.  I felt, well safe, and..."  She paused feeling out of her element explaining it like that so instead she grinned, "And you're just so soft and warm!"

"Hmmph.  Soft, you're one to talk.  That reminds me though, Duo was poking around earlier.  I assume he was looking for you."  He pushed himself off the bed, systematically stretching his back and neck.

"He saw us?  Like that?"  She nearly doubled over laughing, "I'm going to have to straighten him out.  He's not going to believe me.  He's going to think something went on.  Well, something serious."

He scowled and pointed a finger at her, "He better not say anything.  Make sure he understands what he saw.  I do not need to hear his smart-ass remarks.

She waved a hand at him, "Easy boy.  I'll take care of it.  What happened to your patience?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from her, "It was only for you."  His voice was so low she barely caught it.  She couldn't help was stare at him a bit stunned.  Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she actually found something to say, "T...Thank you Wufei."  That was most definitely the nicest thing he'd ever said to her and here she was at a complete loss of words.  He turned his head and smirked at her.  Her mouth dropped and she blinked a few times before hurling a pillow at him.  "You just said that to throw me off balance you jerk!"  He smiled as he caught the pillow, "I did no such thing.  I just found it amusing that it caught you by surprise."

She rolled her eyes dramatically at him before grabbing her new adorable teddy bear.   

At that moment a platinum blonde haired head popped in the room.  Quatre surveyed the scene and momentarily looked disappointed before smiling.  "Good Morning.  Duo said you were up here with Wufei all of last night, in the same bed."  

His eyebrows came together in frustration and Talia laughed, "Duo's hallucinating.  I can guess what he told you.  But I just came up here to sleep in my own bed, cause he snores a lot louder than Wufei and was doing it right in my ear."  She grimaced and rubbed her ear for effect.  A glance at the onyx-eyed occupant of the room told her that he was torn between feeling uncomfortable and jumping out the window to exact his revenge.  Tossing Quatre her new teddy bear she started out the door with her hands on the shorter blonde's shoulders ushering him along.  "Now how about we get some breakfast and go sit in the tent.  I'll bet it's nice out this morning."  Quatre gave her a blank look before nodding as a light went on upstairs.  "Right, we can get some muffins.  Duo said he wanted to talk to you as soon as it was convenient anyway."  

She shoved him gently before poking her head back in the room.  Wufei was looking extremely relieved and pissed off all at once, looking out the window.  "Don't kill him yet," She said softly and the raven-haired boy turned to look at her, still glaring.  "Please?"  She gave him her best pleading look before heading downstairs.

~*~*~*~

Wufei went downstairs a short time later, still cursing the braided baka and his big mouth.  Trowa and Heero were the only ones present at the kitchen table.  Heero was munching on some toast in one hand and clicking away on his laptop with the other.  Trowa was apparently attempting to eat syrup-drowned pancakes and read the newspaper without making a mess.  Neither even looked up when he went to the back door to look out.

"They're having a tea party."  Heero's voice found its way around a mouthful of crispy, buttered bread.

"A what?"  He asked getting a pancake and sprinkling it with some sugar before sitting down with the other two.

"A tea party, in the tent.  I assume it was Talia's idea," He sent Trowa a half-threatening look that said - it had better not have been your boyfriend's - before continuing, "Quatre provided the tea and Talia took all of the muffins."  He sounded slightly peeved about the missing muffins.

"If you want one, why don't you go out and get one?"

Heero sighed and shook his head mumbling something.

"What?"

The corners of Trowa's mouth turned up and he swallowed his pancake, "They won't let him in and refuse to give him one.  Said they're all gone, two dozen of them."

"Since when do those three eat that many muffins?  I mean I know Maxwell is a bottomless pit but surely he would have shared with you, Heero.  And what's the sudden intrigue with the tent?"

Heero looked up from the computer screen, "He told me their party didn't include me so I couldn't have any muffins even if there were some left."  Both the green-eyed boy and Wufei had to fight back the urge to laugh at what was the closest thing they'd ever seen to the Perfect Soldier pouting.

Finally collecting himself after a glare from said Soldier, the Chinese boy stuffed the rest of his pancake in his mouth.  Standing put his dishes in the sink.  "I'll go and get you a muffin."  With that he strode out the backdoor, leaving the other two to simply shake their heads.

~*~*~*~

"Right!  We'll make lunch and..."

"No, if we make lunch they'll know we're up to something."

"Can't we be nice once in a while?"

There was a moment of silence in the tent before the three burst out laughing.  Their plans were interrupted as the backdoor slammed shut.  

"Duo.  Maybe we really should give Heero a muffin.  He's been out here twice before and he's coming again."  Both blondes had been trying to talk him into at least giving him one.  They still had almost half a dozen left.  

"He's in a rut!  He eats these every morning!  A little cereal wouldn't kill him."  The braided boy stuck his head out the tent flap and looked up, "Hee...  Oh hey Wu-man!  Sleep well last night?"  He suddenly tumbled backwards as a knee struck him in the forehead.  Talia promptly took his place, to find Wufei about to crawl into the tent.  "No visitors allowed."  She smiled, receiving a frown.  "What's going on it there?  Why are you hoarding the muffins and just plain acting strange?"  He was still on his knees looking her straight in the eye.  She fidgeted for a second, "We were just REALLY hungry!  And Duo thinks that the Perfect Soldier needs better breakfasts than muffins, uh for his health.  And we're not acting strange!"  Quatre and Duo head's popped out beside one another, just below hers.  "Yea, we're not acting strange."  They chimed in unison.  

Positively sure something bad was about to happen Wufei stood up and dusted off his pants.  With one last look at the grinning trio he walked back to the house quite calmly.  Trowa and Heero looked at him expectantly and he held up empty hands.  "I think Maxwell's insanity has started to effect the other two.  I'd keep an eye on shiny items."  He sat down at the table and took a part of the newspaper.  'Whatever they're planning, there's safety in numbers.'

~*~*~*~

They somehow managed to let Ralph out to 'do his business' without being caught.  Sure that he wouldn't leave any messes in someone's shoe, they went inside.  They set their plan into motion.  They weren't even going to give the others a chance to say 'No'. Quatre stood watch at the doorway so the fur ball wouldn't howl.  He was quite content to sit there wagging his little tail, looking up at the blonde haired boy.  Duo and Talia found their targets still sitting around the kitchen table.  Duo cleared his throat over-dramatically, "We need to have a serious conversation."

The three looked up each with their own version of a bored expression.

"There is going to be a new addition to the house."  Talia stated bluntly.  This caught everyone's attention and they straightened in their chairs.

"His name is Ralph, and we want him to live with us from now on."

"The compromises all our security measures, besides we have no room."  "Are you all nuts?!"  "If he knows where we live, he either has to die or we have to move, now."  

"HOLD ON!"  Duo screeched, everyone closed their mouths.  Quatre figuring that was his queue opened the back door.  "Ralph!  Come here!"  

Little scratching noises were heard from the backdoor as a little black ball of fur came hurtling around the corner to launch itself at the braided boy.  He was promptly picked up, licking the boy's hands and face in the process.  "This is Ralph."  

Quatre came in wearing a pout, "Please?  He's really sweet!"  Trowa immediately broke down and shrugged.  He never had a problem with animals and if his little lover wanted it, he could have it.

"Someone is always home!  He'll have lots of company and we've got some extra cash for food and toys." The girl was pleading as Duo had seemingly disappeared.  No one even noticed when Heero jumped in his chair before nodding.  

'Last one...'  She grinned and moved around the table to Wufei.  "Please?"

"No.  I do not want that... thing... waking me up in the middle of the night."

She set herself gracefully in his lap and put her arms around his neck, "He won't wake you up, I promise!"  To make matters worse she nuzzled his neck.

Refusing to look in the direction of anyone in the room Wufei finally nodded curtly, "Fine but you three had better take care of him.  I refuse to clean up after it."  He gently but forcefully pushed her off his lap and marched upstairs determined to keep the red from his cheeks.

"HURRAY!!!"  She and Quatre were doing a little dance around the kitchen when Duo was tugged from under the table.  He was grinned like a cat as he yelled, "HURRAY!!"  And up the stairs he went after Heero.

The two blondes looked at each other blankly before bursting into laughter, "I suppose that's one way to get what you want."  "I think he got two things."  They grinned and plopped onto the floor with Trowa who was already playing with Ralph.  A few seconds later Quatre leaned over, "I guess Duo wasn't hallucinating after all."  The girl's cheeks went red as she smiled at the floor.

~*~*~*~

Within a few short days Ralph had made himself at home.  He found Heero's shoes to be quite a delectable treat.  So they'd bought him some toys and a cute collar with an identification tag.  It was a little big so it jingled as he moved about.  He'd also taken to sleeping inside of Wufei's pants.  No!  Not while he was wearing them!  The soft fabric made a perfect bed while in a heap on the floor.  The little puppy was fitting in quite well and even Wufei was starting to warm up to him, in private.  However, not all was going well, since the evening of her nightmares Talia had been toting around her teddy bear.  She rarely set it down, and got upset when anyone in the house commented on it.  Her previously good mood had quickly gone sour and no one could figure out why.  The only person with even the slightest clue was Duo, though he was still confused.

The blonde girl curled up under her covers snuggling with her bear.  'So what if I feel like carrying him around.  They don't understand.'  It seemed odd even to her the way her mind worked.  But the bear was the same as a safety blanket to her.  The phase would pass and she'd chill out about carrying it around, it always happened like this.  She sighed as she heard her roommate enter the room closing the door so only a small amount of light filtered in.  She smiled to herself knowing that he didn't close it all the way so that Ralph could come in to sleep.  A moment later she heard him crawl into his own bed across the room.  He still hadn't actually given her any answer about his feelings.  But, every now and then she did get to cuddle up with him.  Everyone in the house already assumed they were together after the incident at the table.  They were the only ones still on unsettled terms about the situation.

"Talia?  I need to talk to you."  Wufei's voice carried across the room.  She tensed and turned over to face his direction.  

"I don't mean any disrespect," Well that was new, "but why this sudden attachment to the bear?  You've always loved teddy bears but it seems like you won't even let this one go."

She opened her mouth ready to yell something along the lines of 'it's none of your damn business' or 'bug off' but it was Wufei.  And he was being nice, which meant he really wasn't trying to upset her.  She sighed, "It's a long story, it has to do with my past.  Let's just say I feel better having it with me."

Not to be brushed off he pressed her, "You know about my past and I have time to listen, so let's hear it."

"Jerk." She mumbled, though she didn't really mean it.  "Fine.  But if I have to tell you… I get to sit on your lap next time we all watch movies downstairs."  'Ha!  He'll never agree to that!  I won't have to tell him.'  She smiled in the dark.

"Deal, now quit stalling.  From the beginning I don't want to be confused by the end of this story."

It took her a full ten seconds to pick her jaw up off the floor.  'How in the hell did that backfire?'  The sound of  her roommate clearing his throat impatiently brought her to reality.  "Oh right.  From the beginning, well, my father was a military commander so we moved around a lot.  My mother was something of a housewife I guess.  I never really understood what my mother did."  She paused, 'I still don't know what she did.'  

"Anyway, my parents, they always wanted a boy.  So he could grow up under my father's tutelage and become a great mobile suit pilot.  Of course, they got me instead, and were unable to have any other children.  My father couldn't handle the fact that he had a little girl.  So he simply acted like I was a boy, just inferior to other males."  She sighed and let out a small laugh, "I didn't mind it as a little girl.  I was trying to please my mother.  But she was even worse.  She looked at me like I was some little ant, insignificant and worthless.  I tried so hard to please her!"  

She pounded the bed with a fist in frustration, these were things she'd never voiced before.  Actually hearing them out loud was almost worse.  "The best I ever got was, 'I see, have you finished the laundry?'  I figured it out pretty quick that she was never going to accept me so instead I started trying to please my father.  I learned to fight like a man.  After a few hard lessons I found out I had to be quick since my size is a disadvantage.  I was always around base and the soldiers were always trying to get under my skin.  They started fights and I got better and quicker.  To get them back I learned to pick locks and hack computers.  I got into their sleeping quarters and stole valuables, hacked computers to dig up their pasts so I could throw it in their faces.  My father eventually let me pilot one of the Leo's.  It was mostly because I begged him constantly.  I think he had assumed that I would find it too difficult and give up.  Instead I caught on, I excelled in piloting the mobile suits.  I had to become the best to prove to the soldiers that I was just as good as them.  My father finally saw me as his little girl, but he was proud."  She grinned and wondered if her listener was even awake.  She tossed a pillow at him.  It was promptly thrown right back, smacking her in the head.  "Just making sure you're awake."

"Don't worry.  But you still haven't explained…"

"I'm getting there, it's your fault, you said you wanted the WHOLE story.  Anyway, during that entire time I didn't have anyone to talk to.  I just talked to this old scruffy bear that my father had given me when I was very young.  It was like my only friend.  My mother had thrown it away more than once.  Telling me I was too old, that I didn't need it.  The day that I was finally able to out-maneuver and out-pilot the soldiers she took the bear again.  I really wasn't too worried about it.  I knew it would be in the trash and I'd get him out again.  But she knew father was proud of me and she knew that the bear was my dearest possession.  A few days later she called me into the kitchen where she proceeded to set that bear aflame.  I felt like my only friend died before my eyes.  I know it's silly but it was all I had.  The nightmare I had the other night, was about my mother.  That's why I've been so protective of the bear."

"I suppose that makes sense.  I'm curious as to how you ended up as a Gundam pilot if you finally received your father's approval."

"My father was offered a position with OZ.  He accepted it immediately.  I knew it was the wrong decision, but he wouldn't listen to me.  I had the choice between the 'right thing to do' and my father.  I chose the right thing, and ended up as a Gundam pilot."

She heard the sound of blankets rustling and soft footsteps before Wufei reached her and sat on the edge of the bed.  Surprised and confused by his actions she sat up in the bed.    She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his fingertips on her cheek.  "Each of us has been through our own trials.  It is what made us perfect candidates for Gundam pilots.  You have to understand though that no one in this house will try to take anything from you.  We have to trust each other to some degree."  There was a small pause, "Thank you for telling me.  You should know that I will always be here for you."  He smiled gently still caressing her cheek.  

The shock wore off pretty quick and the girl leaned up and pressed her lips against his.  The hand on her cheek moved into her hair.  She smiled when he didn't pull away, this was most definitely progress.  Her lips parted as they suddenly had a mind of their own.  She thought she might melt into a puddle as he deepened the kiss accordingly.  'Much better sober.'  

A jingling sound interrupted the moment as the boy pulled away.  Helplessly Talia whimpered at the loss of his soft lips before looking towards the door and scowling.  'Evil Puppy!'  She wanted to bang her head against something.  Why was he so paranoid about being seen?  A voice in her head piped up, 'It would ruin his image as an ass.'  

'Yes, I do suppose that makes sense.  But he's already screwed, he promised to let me sit in his lap downstairs while we all watched movies.'  She smirked triumphantly at the thought even as Wufei stood up.  

"Hey, wait a second, you can't just leave in the middle of that," She whined and was surprised to see him turn his head with a strange smile.

"It wouldn't be proper to do such things in front of one so young."  He jerked his thumb towards the puppy already burrowing into a discarded pair of pants.

'He's teasing me!'  She growled at him, "You asshole."  Pulling her blankets over her head she turned to the wall grumbling about revenge.

~*~*~*~

After a surprisingly peaceful night's sleep Talia slipped out of bed, grabbed the sleeping Ralph off the floor, tossed the pair of pants he'd been sleeping in across the room into the clothesbasket and hurried downstairs.  She felt as if a weight had been lifted from her mind after talking to Wufei.  'Even if he is an jackass.'  But she planned to get revenge on him soon enough.  She'd planned it all out before drifting off to sleep.  Downstairs she found Duo and Quatre playing a game of chess.  Trowa was watching the game intently.  He looked up momentarily at her, "I'm playing the winner."

"Ah, trying to figure out their strategies?"  

He nodded returning his attention to the board.  It looked like Quatre was winning.  Of course, he was excellent with strategy and battle tactics.  His violet-eyed opponent wasn't losing by much though.  

She released the now squirming puppy and the black and brown ball of fur went to sit at Duo's side.  He whimpered pitifully and made a feeble jump, trying to reach his lap.  Instead he ended up settling with balancing against the boy's leg with his front paws, standing on the rear ones.  Still small enough to fit in a person's lap, Duo picked him up.  The pup grabbed one of Quatre's captured bishops and began trying to chew it apart.

"Hey!  He can't do that!  Get my bishop back!"  The little blonde stood up from his chair and made a move to retrieve the piece.

The braided boy lifted a hand to forestall him with a treacherous smile on his lips, "He was already captured.  Consider this torture."

"Torture?!  Duo, he'll ruin the piece or break it!"

"That's the idea.  Break its will so he'll tell us your plans."  He said in a sinister voice, wriggling his eyebrows with a devious look.  Quatre looked at him as if he'd lost him mind before bursting into laughter as the puppy lost its grip and the bishop dropped the floor.

Trowa smiled and Talia laughed, "It seems the bishop was more loyal to his King than you anticipated!  He jumped to his death before your little minion could get information out of him."

The blue-eyed boy smiled smugly as he returned to his seat, "I treat my subjects well."

Duo moved his knight and took a pawn.  With a serious expression he studied the piece then looked at his opponent, "If you're not careful they will all suffer the bishop's fate."  He dangled the piece enticingly above the puppy in his lap.

Still standing beside the table the girl cleared her throat, "Don't tease him.  And don't feed Ralph any more objects that are needed to play board games, I'd like to play sometime.  And I'd like to play with whole pieces if you don't mind." Straight faced once more, he put the pawn down.

"Thanks.  Now, where's Heero?  We were supposed to go speak with the principal at the school nearby about all of us enrolling."

"School?  I was enjoying this vacation!"

"You're going to go stupid if you stay home and do nothing all the time."

He thought about it a moment before speaking, "Well, I guess it would kind of suck to be here by myself almost everyday and I'd get bored."  He sighed heavily in part because Quatre had just taken his rook.  "Heero's out with Wing Zero.  He wanted to fix some little glitch with the vid-screen."

"Thanks Duo!"  She paused and looked at the board once more then patted his shoulder sympathetically, "Just give up.  He's got ya."  Then she was out the door.

~*~*~*~

"Yuy!"  Talia called as she leaned on the toe of Wing Zero.  From this angle she wasn't able to see into the open cockpit but she thought she saw movement.  "Yuy!"  She yelled again, louder this time.  She used his last name since yelling 'Heeeeeeerrrrrro' since it reminded her too much of Relena's insistent calls.  A head popped out from the cockpit, complete with messy brown hair.  "What?"

"You about done up there?  I thought we had an appointment today?"

Heero wiped his hands on a rag before coming down.  He looked dirtier than someone who had just been working with wires.  "Get a little carried away?"  She asked as he landed a couple of feet from her with more than a few smudges of dirt and oil on his clothes.

"Just made a few adjustments, checking systems."

"Ah yes, of course."

"It wouldn't hurt you or Duo to do the same while we've got this time off.  I called a little while ago and cancelled the meeting with the principal."  He leaned against the mobile suit comfortably.

"What?  Why?  I thought we had to enroll?"  She ignored the comment about working on her Gundam, though  she knew she'd been neglecting it lately.

"Before I called I received an e-mail.  We won't be staying here much longer."

The girl straightened, no one had mentioned anything while she was inside.  Since when did Heero keep information like that to himself?  Apparently the boy noticed her reaction, "Relax."

"Do what?  Do you even know the meaning of that word Heero?"  She grumbled a moment.  "So?"

"It was some general information.  On rebel groups and their movements.  Including that there do not appear to be any active near this location.  Therefore it's likely we'll be relocating soon."

She sighed, "Now I remember why we don't keep many extra luxuries around.  Moving sucks."

"Hn."  He moved around to the other side of the foot and bent down.  He came up holding his laptop.  A moment later he started off towards the house leaving her standing there.  

"Hey.  You're just going to leave me here?"

He paused and looked at her with an impatient sigh, "I assumed you would follow."  She grumbled something about being treated like Duo before following at him towards the house.

~*~*~*~

"Wonderful!  I was beginning to wonder if people just didn't cause trouble anymore!"  Duo was grinning as he grabbed some food from the fridge.

"You and Talia need to be quiet about this.  Take them from the inside if possible."

The violet-eyed boy looked at the girl packing her own things as she looked up at him.  They grinned at the other four pilots, "We're great at being quiet!"  Wufei put a hand over his eyes and shook his head. 

Upon reaching home Heero had called a meeting of sorts.  Evidently when he'd retrieved his laptop he'd found a mission waiting.  After briefing all the pilots on the contents of the e-mail earlier that morning, he informed Duo and Talia of their new mission.  Apparently a rebel group calling themselves the "Red Claw" had seized control of a large factory complex.  It had been previously used for mobile suit construction and could be again with very few modifications.  They were to infiltrate and take out the key members and if possible leave the factory in one piece.  Other authorities would take over once the leaders were gone and the group was in chaos.  The group was believed to have a number of Aries and Leo suits, along with skilled pilots.  The factory was at the Northern tip of South America.

"Tal, I think we ought to bring sun tan lotion and our bathing suits.  After we finish we'll take a short vacation." Duo shoved one more thing in his small pack before zipping it up.

"We're supposed to be back here in about three weeks.  We'll have to rush if we wanna do that."  She already had her pack ready and was tying up her hair to keep it out of the way.

 "Most of that time is to get there, set up and do surveillance.  This'll be a snap.  We'll have plenty of time to relax."  

Grinning they said some quick goodbyes and headed off towards their respective Gundams.  Long good byes didn't happen since this was a regular occurrence.  Getting all sappy just ruined the mood.  The fact that Wufei had already given his roommate a nice going away kiss, along with a lecture on being careful made it easy as well.

~*~*~*~

A little over an hour later a black Gundam accented in silver was jetting along over the countryside it's pilot singing while a little behind and to it's right a red Gundam accented in black seemed to be chasing it down.  Each carried what appeared to be a staff (of course appearances can be deceiving).  In actuality they were taking the quickest route to an abandoned airfield so they could put the mobile suits on a carrier there.  It was a little less conspicuous that way.  "On the road again…" A singsong voice came through to her.  She grinned and sung along with her friend.  

Within a few days the two pilots had reached their destination.  They left their Gundams a few miles from their target.  Covered in camouflage and hidden in the dense trees the giant machines were difficult to spot.  They then took up positions to either side of the complex during the day, meeting to exchange information over a quick dinner.  At night they took turns keeping watch, moving locations again when they switched guard/surveillance duty in the twilight.  

The place was large enough so that from any one angle all the structures couldn't be seen.  The only building in view from nearly anywhere was the one in the center.  It was larger than the others and also the only one with its doors closed.  They'd been watching for almost a week and there was no sign of life.  As the sun dropped low on the horizon they came together and agreed to go in to search.  Still wary they slipped in as darkness fell.  Soft footsteps and low whispers were the only sounds, "Where the fuck are these guys?  Did take the place and then leave?"

"Wouldn't be very bright.  Let's circle around and move in on the main building.  Maybe we'll find something in there."   Talia nodded silently, pulling the pistol from her boot as they separated.

Slipping in and out of shadows they slid around the different structures, peeking in windows.  Both reached the main building on opposite sides and started towards the main door.  "Shit!" and "Fuck!" were yelled simultaneously as each felt a sharp pain in one arm.  Each plucked from their shoulder a small dart.  From nowhere men seemed to appear, surrounding them quickly as if they'd been drilled. Dressed as soldiers, almost every one of them carried some form of weapon.  As their vision began to blur a large man with long black hair streaked with blonde stepped forward.  The drugs were quickly taking effect and the two pilots leaned against one another for support just barely able to stand.  "Welcome to our base.  I certainly hope you enjoy your stay."  The big man smiled wickedly as the pilots slumped to the ground.    

~^~^~^~^~            ~*~*~*~*~            ~^~^~^~^~            ~*~*~*~*~            ~^~^~^~^~            ~*~*~*~*~            ~^~^~^~^~            ~*~*~*~*~

LOVELY REVIEWERS!!  I HAVE A QUESTION!!

I've noticed lately while reading other fanfiction that almost all of my chapters seem longer than most others.  So my question is... is that a good thing or a bad thing?  Should I keep making my chapters long (meaning they take longer) or shorter (they'd be posted more frequently)?

~*~*~*~

Sorry, this chapter got a little out of control with the length.  I just couldn't find a good place to stop!  Didn't mean to make you guys wait so long!  Tis a hard job to keep up with. ^_^  sorry for the cliff-hanger there… I know everyone hates those.  *sighs*  But please… Review, Review, Review… I love reviews!  ^_^


	9. Captured!

**_Series:_** Gundam Wing 

**_Pairings:_** 1x2, 3x4, and 5xOC

**_Rating:_** R (Language, sexual situations, fluffiness and anything else I see fit to add)

**_Disclaimers:_** I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.  I'm not making any money from this.  Besides the only thing I actually own is a cat… and you can't have him!  

**_Review Thankies:_**

**Jaina-star: **Glad you're enjoying the fic!  I try to watch for spelling mistakes cause they drive me nuts!  But being the only person that reads a story before its posted I know I don't catch them all.  I do try though!  Dictionary.com is my best friend!  As for the spacing thing… I know.  It goes all crazy when I post it on FF.net.  I don't know why… but it does!  Thanks for the great rating though!!   Hope you got my e-mail about continuing.

**Setty: **Addicted?!  Really?!  *grins* I'm doing my job then!  I'm going to try to post more, though I can't promise anything.  Got to get a summer job…blah

**Luraia Soul: **I like to make every chapter quality.  Which is part of the reason it takes me so long to get chapters out.  I also really hate cliffhangers, so my chapters end up long heh.

**Gundamsquirrel: **Your opinion did help me out!  Thank you very much!  

**Natasha: **Wowwie!  You're still reading!  I'm so impressed!  *hugs*  Nothing wrong with hyper!  Though you sound a little like Batman… "My bat senses are tingling Robin, I think trouble's afoot."  *grins*  Uh yea, I'm a little hyper too!  Glad I'm finally getting this all typed up and ready to go!  But you'll just have to read and find out what happens and hopefully you won't kick my butt.  : P

**Syamir-Shadowfox:** Thankies!  I plan to keep writing as long as I can think up ideas.  Thanks for the opinion on the chapter length!  Oh, by the way, I like your nickname, very nice!  ^_^

**The Black Gatomon: **Thou hast returned… with more evil plot lines! *dodges pillows*   HURRAY!  Well maybe not evil but definitely plot lines!  You'll probably see some of your ideas in future chapters!  Actually one of them most likely by next chapter… I think.  *grins*

**Disturbed4ever: **Don't die!  I had no idea what you call ya cause I think I'd feel bad calling you Maggot lol  But thankies for the opinion on chapter length!  And thankies for the compliment… *blushes*  Someone thinks I'm talented!  ^_^

**:):** More romance… on the way… sometime.  Gotta throw in some violence and mayhem every now and then!

**cayra: **That guy is…. Well you can read and find out.  It's just another OC but I don't think he'll play much of a part other than in these few chapters.  *shrugs*  But he was fun to write!  And Ralph's my imaginary puppy… cause I can't have a real one… *whines* 

**Youko Demon: **LOL!  Uh, let's just pretend they were much better than the one Wufei used.   I'm glad I'm not the only one that ever wondered how the heck that actually camouflaged his Gundam!

**Hannio: **Yay!  I'm glad you liked Heero, I did put him in just for you!  He'll be in this chapter and the next too!  And yep, I have to agree with you about Wufei.  Cause I always thought he felt pretty damn guilty about his wife dying instead of it being him(hence the reason he's such an ass to women), you just know he really wanted to tell her how he felt heh.  I had a hard time seeing Wuffie just jumping in headfirst.  Now… you may go read ^_^

**_Author Notes:_** Wow, so I've been really lazy.  I wrote like 18 pages in my school notebook.  This chapter and most of the next have been on paper for like 2 weeks.  Why is it that I get all these ideas at school?  Oh well.  In any case, school is out!  Finals are over!  I'm finally getting off my lazy butt and typing this up!  You guys are so wonderful to wait for each chapter.  I know how much it sucks… I read my fair share of fanfiction and I hate to wait for the next chapter.  It's killer!  But it's hard to write too… All of my wonderful reviewers, especially those who review every chapter… you guys are the best!  I know I wouldn't be writing this if it wasn't for you.  *glomps all the reviewers*  THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!!!!

Thanks everyone for all the opinions on chapter length!  I'm going to keep 'em long!  Maybe a few short ones every now and then but probably long for the most part!  

I found out that "wherever" is a real word! YAY!  Uh, I mean… go read! ^_^

If you would like to receive an e-mail alerting you when I post the next chapter, please e-mail me at **_scoobydoobubbles@hotmail.com_**   ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Notice!  I am looking for a _BETA-READER!_!  I need someone to check for spelling errors and all that good gravy junk.  I use the wonderful MS word spell checker but it's far from perfect!  If you wouldn't mind doing that for me, just send me a little e-mail!  I really appreciate it!!!!!  Thankies!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~

_/…/ _is a memory

'…' Is a thought

--…-- is a written statement

~*~*~*~

The painful throbbing of his head finally brought Duo into the land of consciousness.  He grimaced; it felt like the entire weight of his Gundam had fallen directly on his head.  Trying to bring a hand up to his face he found it trapped with his other behind his back.  He also discovered that while one leg moved freely the other seemed to be attached to something heavy.  When he pulled his left leg he heard the sound of metal sliding across stone and the soft jingle of chain links.  He groaned inwardly, 'How did this happen?  They knew we were coming.  They set us up!'

As the tranquilizing drug began to wear off, Duo's senses began to recover and his headache diminished.  It felt wet and humid and his bangs were glued to his face with sweat though it wasn't actually hot.  Upon opening his eyes he found his "room" to be quite dark.  Synthetic light filtered feebly in through a small rectangular barred opening near the top of what looked to be the door.  When he intentionally took a deep breath he made a face.  The air was musty and stale.  Like someone had left a dead fish to rot years ago but never came back for it or opened the door to air it out.  It took him a few seconds to realize that wherever he was, it was underground.  Most likely it had been a storage room for materials that needed to stay cool.  He also realized that Talia was not in the small room with him.  A rush of worry ran through him before he squelched it.  

'Panic later, right now, find a way out.'  Rational thinking was a good thing sometimes.  Turning his head as far as it would go he frowned.  They hadn't just tied his hands or put on handcuffs.  They actually wrapped chains around his wrists.  'Probably why my hands feel numb.'  Rolling his wrists caused the metal to bite into them painfully.  With a sigh he jerked his left foot causing its chain to slide across the floor and further through a small hole in the wall.  'Hole in the wall?!'  On his knees he quickly walked to the wall, inspecting the hole.  The chain could freely slide through and he could probably fit his index finger in as well.  Moving away he leaned to the side and, ignoring the pain from his wrists, grabbed the ankle chain and yanked.  He heard a muffled yelp and the chain was jerked from his hands sliding back through the hole.  It stopped moving and he still had plenty of slack.  The yelp had caused a bit of commotion outside his door and he stood to see what was going on.  To his surprise the chain suddenly flew back through the little tunnel and his leg was jerked out from under him with a "Yipe!" he was toppled to the ground, landing on his face.

A slightly muffled yet noticeably angry voice reached him, "That's what you get asshole.  Just try pulling that chain again and I'll pull you through this little hole inch by inch."

~*~*~*~

Panic rushed through Rishou as he finally came to a stop before the large oak doors.  With a small knock he entered the office.  

"Captain Bierrez, they're already awake sir.  I thought…"

"I would expect no less, they've had an immense amount of training to become what they are.  The limits of their abilities are still not known."

"But Sir.  Those sedatives should have kept them out for a day and then they should still be groggy for hours.  I was told both are very coherent, even insulting and using the chain to knock each other off their feet!  I shouldn't be possible."

"Even sedatives have their limits.  We've been able to force them down for almost a week.  Enough time to make the necessary arrangements."

The soldier frowned by nodded anyway, "Yes Sir."

"Have Pilot 02 brought up.  Alone."

"Won't he try to escape?"

"Have Delnor explain it.  Tell him if there is any trouble to shoot the girl in front of the other pilot."

"Wouldn't that be a waste though Sir?"

"It won't be necessary, I'm sure.  Both are very valuable to us and to each other."

"Yes sir."  Rishou saluted and hastily left the room.

~*~*~*~ 

Duo shook his head at that image of the threat being carried out and carefully made his way to the wall.  Looking through the hole he could see into another room that appeared to be as dingy as his own.  

"Tal?" He asked hopefully.  A voice filled with surprise called back, "Duo?"

Relieved, the boy nodded before realizing she couldn't see it. "Yep! In the flesh as long as you don't follow through with that last threat!"

He could tell she was smiling by the tone of her voice.  "I won't.  I might try to attach this leash of ours on this hook up above so you wouldn't be able to get any slack if you yank it again though.  Or maybe to this thing in the middle of the room."  

Looking up he saw there was indeed a large hook above the hole, about seven feet in the air.  And in the center of his room was a metal post, bent over at the top.  'Wonder what those are for?'

"Eh, don't worry I won't pull anymore.  I just wanted to see if it was attached to anything.  These boys seem to have thought our capture through.  Can't even get our hands to the front, plus these damned restraints on my wrists are so tight I can hardly bend them."

"Mine too.  Let's see how far this goes.  See if you can reach your fall wall.  I'm as close to you as I can get."

Nodding slightly to himself he stood.  The boy was able to just barely reach the opposite wall before he calmly moved back to sit beside the hole.  "Just long enough, I'd say the chain is about 6 or 7 feet long."  There was a slight pause before he spoke again, "I want to know how they got us so easy.  It's like someone told them we were coming."  There was no answer as the sound of a great many feet filled the room.  It sounded like a whole army was marching past the cell door.  He heard someone shout an order just outside, the jingle of keys, and then after a click his door slid open, scraping softly against the floor.  A tall man with a wiry frame stood in the doorway.  His almost blue hair was cropped short and he stared hard at the boy.

"Gundam Pilot 02, Duo Maxwell.  My commander wishes to speak with you," His face was straight and matched his voice, completely devoid of emotion.

The braided boy merely shrugged and leaned against the wall.  "I'm dressed, invite him in."

"You will be coming with us."  Two soldiers brushed past the blue-haired man and began to unlock the shackle on his leg.

"Understand that if you try anything," The man smirked and Duo couldn't help but shiver, "The girl in the next room will be shot before you eyes.  Understood?"

He glared as the two soldiers hefted him to his feet. The still smirking man moved past them to pick up the discarded shackle, locking it around the metal cylinder sticking up from the floor.  "Can't let her have too much freedom."  Roughly Duo was shoved from the room.  Blinking rapidly at the sudden brightness he realized there wasn't much hope for escape just yet.  At least a dozen armed soldiers stood in the expansive hallway.  Each of them looked ready to pull the trigger without much provocation.  To his great displeasure the door next to his was open and yet another soldier stood in it with a handgun pointed at a slightly downward angle.

"Son of a bitch…" He whispered under his breath, whoever was running this show was no fool. 

~*~*~*~

The door was opened for him and Duo stepped inside.  The oak doors matched the desk and most of the other furniture that lay behind them.  What grabbed his attention though was the man sitting behind the desk.  He was smirking and somehow seemed familiar.

"How are you enjoying your stay?" He asked far too cheerfully, as Duo's escort left the room.

It clicked, the black hair with the strange blonde streaks.  This was the man who had "welcomed" them.  The man stood and moved closer.  He wasn't quite as tall as Zechs but bigger, broader, more muscular.  He was older, near 30 years old Duo would guess.  His eyes seemed to shift in color from a brown to green and a mix of both.  To the boy's disgust he smiled down at him, "I am Captain Zoma Bierrez of the Red Claw."

Duo snorted in response, 'What does he expect?  An introduction from me as well?'

"I see you are not nearly as friendly as my reports have lead me to believe."

"I wonder why big guy?  I'm shot with a tranquilizer, wake up in some place that even a bear wouldn't call home, and I'm chained up so I can't even move my wrists.  And you want me to be friendly?  Boy, if this is how you treat your guests I'd sure hate to be a prisoner," He said sarcastically.

The Captain chuckled, his eyes finally remaining a mellow chocolate brown.  "Indeed.  I wouldn't have treated anyone else in such a manner.  However, I've heard of too many escapes by you Gundam pilots.  I decided to take as many precautions as I thought necessary.  As you can tell I do not take your skills lightly."

"Hmmph, well what do you want?  Floor plans to the Vice Minister's house?  Location of our Gundams or perhaps the other pilots?"  Duo asked in a bored tone.

"Would you give me any of that information?"

"Hell no!  I'm no traitor, I'd die first!"

"You'd let the girl die?"

"She wouldn't give you the information either.  We've got more pride than that.  Death isn't much of a threat."  The braided boy smirked.

"That's all well and good then because you're probably going to die soon.  Not by my hand, of course."

"Is that so old man?  By whose then?"

"Why the highest bidder of course!"  Bierrez grinned at the gaping angry boy.

"What?  You're selling us?!"

"You, are worth quite a bit of money to the right people.  As well as the four other absent pilots."

"That's bullshit!  You might as well give up, you won't get the others."

"I have respect for you FIVE Gundam pilots but you're not THAT good.  I'll get them the same way as I got you.  Now…" His sentence was cut short by the boy.  Duo's brotherly side found its way to the surface.  "Six, you have the sixth locked in a cage just like I was."

The Captain suddenly grabbed the shorter boy's collar, roughly pulling him up to look into his eyes.  The eyes that had gone from that nice soft brown to a burning green in a millisecond.  "That girl is nothing."  He spat.  "Just a weakness, the reason you were caught.  I'm better than she has ever been!  She does not deserve the title you give her."  He released Duo abruptly with a snarl.  The boy stumbled back until he ran into the wall and balanced himself.  He stared wide-eyed in surprise at the reaction.

"Delnor!"

The door opened and in stepped the blue-haired man.

"Get him cleaned up and clothed.  Clean his "room" and return him.  Then bring her here."

"Yes Sir."  Delnor saluted before grabbing the braided boy and shoving him out the door, past a number of masked men in business suits.  He paid them little attention since his escort surrounded him quickly.  'Why in the hell did he get so damned defensive?'  He kept asking himself even as he was shoved down the numerous halls.  'Like he had something against Talia personally.'  

His thoughts continued to wander as he was showered.  They didn't bother his braid, which he was extremely thankful for.  He was lead back to the cell with the escort of soldiers and shackled once again.

He heard them open the door next to him.  Heard the sound of shuffling feet and metal jingling before the door clicked shut.  Dozens of footsteps echoed off the walls as they apparently lead Talia away.

'If she is no threat then why are you so scared old man?' Duo couldn't help but smirk into the murky room.

~*~*~*~

Talia watched the soldiers warily as they moved down the extensive halls.  They reached large oak doors and stopped.  The man in charge poked his head in before motioning to the soldiers to move to the side.  As they did a small group of rather wealthy looking men began to exit the room.  All wore masks over their faces but each had such richly adorned clothing it wasn't hard to tell they were rolling in dough.  

They all glanced her way, giving her just the slightest notice.  Except the last man to exit.  He was taller than the rest, his white suit not covered in jewelry.  His gaze turned to her and he stopped immediately in his tracks.  She couldn't be sure with the mask but it seemed like his eyes widened.  In surprise perhaps?  As if the thought had reached him he straightened his collar and looked away.  Another man came from the room, only slightly shorter than the one in the mask.

Talia nearly lunged at him.  The man who had been in charge of their capture.  Her anger was squelched as the masked man spoke.

"I thought you had only one?"

The black-haired man looked slightly flustered for a moment before speaking.  "I didn't think anyone would want that worthless thing." He smirked.

"Worthless you say?  Lower price for that one then?"

The shorter man once again looked disconcerted and a bit startled.  "You don't want her."  It almost sounded like a question.

"Ah, but you are wrong.  We will speak tomorrow on that matter Captain.  I will pay well for her, in good condition."

"Uh, yes.  Of course Count.  Tomorrow then, good day."

They bowed to one another and the masked man "Count" turned on his heel and strode away. 

'What in the gods name was that about?' She gawked after the tall retreating figure.

At a look from the apparently ranking officer she was again shoved forward.  This time through the big doors.  The other soldiers retreated immediately from the room leaving her with the black haired man.  She was so busy studying the room that she jumped when he barked out the order for her to sit.

 Seated on the very edge of a plush chair she watched him cautiously, ready to bolt at any moment.  His eyes apparently couldn't decide what color they wanted to be and continually shifted as he stared at her.  "You always did look like a cat when you were nervous."  There was a slightly pause.  When she didn't respond he continued with a bit of amusement, "You don't remember me do you?"

"Yes, you're the guy who showed us such respect." She spat sarcastically, this guy was  making her uneasy.

"You truly don't."  His voice lost any hint of amusement.  "Talia Bellona Roan.  I thought you would have remembered me."

"What are you talking about?  How do you know my full name?"  She furrowed her eyebrows feeling somewhat lost.

"Served under your father.  I was at the top of the class, at least until you decided you had to try and be a man."  He was glaring even as she continued to look confused.  "you hacked the computers.  You got me thrown out."  He looked to be barely containing his anger as his eyes turned a fierce green.  Finally her eyes flickered in recognition.  As she opened her mouth to speak he kicked the chair out from under her.  Perched as she had been with hands still bound behind her back, she tumbled to the floor with a thump.

Rolling to her side she glared, "You know that wasn't…"  Her breath whooshed from her lungs as his booted foot connected with her stomach.  She curled into the fetal position to protect herself.

"Stupid Bitch.  You're not even good enough to speak to me.  I'll repay you for everything you did.  And I know at least a few of my men want to do the same."  She looked up, barely, through watery eyes and suppressed a shiver at the smile on his face.

~*~*~*~*~

Talia groaned as the door slid open and Delnor stepped in.  "Can't you boys knock?  I was tryin' to sleep."  She rolled her shoulders attempting to stretch.  The blue-haired man didn't answer just unlocked the ankle shackle and shoved her out the door.  This was the third time she'd been escorted from the cell.  She was feeling rather sore from her last visit with Bierrez.  The man had her brought to his office simply to scream his fool head off and then follow it up with a couple of punches and a good kick to the stomach.  It had been an irritating and painful visit.

Delnor opened the already familiar oak door and shoved her inside.  "You don't gotta shove!  I can walk you know!"  The door clicked shut.  "JERK!"  Well, so it was a little childish but the guy didn't show any emotion unless he was smirking.  And the whole smirking thing was pretty creepy.  She turned her attention to the Captain who still sat behind his desk, writing something down quickly.  Seeing no point in just standing there looking stupid she sat down on the edge of the plush chair.

"I see you're no worse for wear after our last meeting."  He finally looked up as he folded the paper, placing it in an envelope.

"I believe you mean beating Zoma."

"Ah, I suppose you're right.  You're cheek does look a little purple today.  I guess I got carried away."  He shrugged, standing up from his desk.

"Planning to make both sides match today?  Or did you actually want to talk to me?"  

"I wanted to inform you that you've been purchased."

"Oh, yea, that's great.  Thanks for the information.  Couldn't you have just had your blue haired monkey tell me or something?"

"Your new owner…"

"I am NOT a fucking dog!"

"Will be coming for you next week.  He paid a good bit of money for you, though I haven't a clue why he would he interested in trash like you."

"Look who's talking," She snorted.  That did it, he grabbed the front of her shirt and hauled her to her feet.  

"I didn't rape anyone!  You know it too!  You're the one who put that on my record!"  He shook her with every syllable.

"I didn't do shit to your record.  I just looked it over and informed my father.  He wanted good men not filth."

"Stupid Bitch!"  He tossed her back, like a rag doll.  She collided with the chair and both crashed to the floor.

"Eloquent when you're mad aren't you?"  She mocked, managing to sit back up.  He took a single step forward before taking a deep breath.  

"I didn't bring you here for this.  I had some information about your father that I thought might interest you."

That caught her attention.  She stood up, slipping her foot under the chair she managed to set it upright again.  After taking her seat again she looked at him expectantly.

"You are either extremely stupid or you have no sense of self-preservation."  Zoma shook his head slightly.  He would never understand her.  She mocked him even in this position, knowing that he could very well kill her if he wanted.

"I served under your father less than a year ago.  I thought you might find it interesting that according to him he had no children."  He smiled at the look on her face.  "I even asked him about you.  He told me, if he ever saw you, he'd killed you himself."  Oh!  This just got better.  

"You're lying."  Her voice was empty and hollow.  "If you know my father so well, bring him here, or at least let me speak to him."

"Oh!" The mocking tone returned to his voice again.  "Didn't you know?  He's dead."

To Zoma the silence was beautiful, along with the pained look on her face.  She didn't know whether to believe him or not.  The day was definitely beginning to look up.

"How?"  'Oh, she sounded so choked up.  So hurt.  How sad.'  He grinned, 'Time for one last twist of the knife.'

"Killed by a Gundam."

"I see."

He frowned slightly, 'No tears?  Oh well, no matter.  This will eat away at her.'  He planned to give her a little more information in the following days.  Just enough to tear her apart inside.  His revenge would be most mental, for all the trouble she caused.  He knew his soldiers had other plans.  It didn't matter to him, many of them had been kicked out because of her as well.  They all deserved to make her pay.  It was all made better by the fact that she couldn't do anything, and her friend would have to sit and watch it all happen.  In a week she would be sold off, and then put to whatever death her buyer felt suitable.  But until then she could suffer.  'Oh yes, this will be fun!'

~*~*~*~

"Impressive."  Wufei mumbled studying the chessboard.  Quatre had beaten Trowa enough times that the green-eyed boy had given up for the time being.  The last game ended in another draw between the little blonde and Heero.

Heero stood, stretching his back.

"That's enough for now I have things to do yet today."  How he had been talked into playing six games of chess was beyond him.  It helped him keep his mind off of Duo being gone.   The braided baka could be a pain but he had to admit he missed him, but only a little.

"How do you do that?"  Trowa asked quietly still looking at the board.

"Do what?"

"Match him move for move."

Before Heero could answer Quatre spoke, "It's simple strategy, based on the other person's movements.  It's not the same as real battle of course.  That's why you have more trouble with the game, love.  Your grace, flexibility, and skill cannot help you when the pieces are made of wood."

Trowa smiled a bit and nodded, not feeling quite so bad about losing now.

Wufei's voice broke in abruptly, "What is today?"

With a knowing look the Perfect Soldier stated, "Thursday.  It has been two weeks, four days since they left.  You should keep track yourself."  Sliding the laptop over he opened it and went to work.

"Hmmph.  That's not why I asked, I don't care when they get back."  He glared at Quatre when the boy giggled.

"It's not a bad thing to have a heart you know."

The raven-haired boy stood up, looking ready to strangle him when Heero made a rather odd sound.  All eyes turned to him and he managed to look stoic as always.  "There seems to be a problem."  No one moved, even Ralph who had been trying to eat random shoelaces paused mid-munch.

"Duo and Talia have been captured."

Wufei crossed the room more quickly than he had meant to and scanned the computer screen.  It was a coded message.  The code itself wasn't hard to decipher.  It had been posted on a message board that was usually quiet unless the Preventers had a problem.  This one however was clearly to Heero, amidst the garbled sentences "01" was placed several times.  "Well?"

"The person who posted this wants us to meet with him.  Near the complex he says the others are being held."  By this time both Trowa and Quatre had moved to stand behind him, staring at the screen as well.

"So that we can get captured too?  I think not."  Wufei snorted.

"I don't think he's a part the Red Claw Wufei.  He's giving us too much information.  I just think he can't do it himself."  Quatre stated quietly, scanning over the words.

"I'm going."  Heero snapped the laptop shut and stood up.

"It's insanity!  Why should you go?  They'll get out, or we can at least do it ourselves.  Trusting this mystery person isn't rational."  The Chinese boy barely refrained from waving his hands in the air.  'Why am I the only one thinking clearly here?'

"You can come with if you wish.  I am not going to let Duo or Talia be sold off like a couple of stock animals."  With that the brunette went upstairs to get his things together.

"What?!  Sold?!  They can't sell her!"  He quickly snapped his mouth shut and glared at the two remaining pilots, daring them to say anything.  He followed Heero upstairs, pausing briefly at his bedroom door.  "I'm going with."  He muttered before heading to his own room.  'I've completely lost my mind.  If they've touched her…  She owes me big time for this.'  Random thoughts continued to bounce through his head as he packed lightly.  Heading out the door, Heero nodded slightly to him and they separated to find their Gundams.

~*~*~*~*~

Uh, well… lol it's like 4:30AM.  I stayed up to type this for you all!  I have most of chapter 10 already written sooooo it shouldn't take more than another week to get it up as well.  I HOPE!  So yea, I'm gonna go to bed now before I pass out on the keyboard!  Can you guess who the Count is?  Did I make it that obvious?  ^_^

So yea, REVIEW!!  Tell me what you thought…  Ideas are welcome!  Flames will be toasted by my buddy Dilandau cause he likes to watch things burn… *coughs*  And I'll try to get Chapter 10 out quick as I can!


	10. Time to go

**_Series:_** Gundam Wing 

**_Pairings:_** 1x2, 3x4, and 5xOC

**_Rating:_** R (Language, sexual situations, fluffiness and anything else I see fit to add)

**_Disclaimers:_** I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.  I'm not making any money from this.  Besides the only thing I actually own is a cat… and you can't have him!  

**_Review Thankies:_**

**Lady Whitewolf -  **First off I feel this is necessary *glomps you*  Arigato for reviewing so many chapters!  I'm very glad you like my style ^_^  I thought I'd be scaring people off!  Lol if you're reading this story you can't like Relena because more bashing is probably on the way.  Cute stuff is good, you'll be seeing plenty of it, and I won't comment on the Zechs thing lol  By the way, your reviews totally made my Saturday!!!!!

The Black Gatomon – *coughs*  I want a plushie!  Lol and yesss I had to do that to Duo.  And who doesn't drool over Duo?  He's a hottie, I'll admit it!  But you better calm yourself, you might hurt someone lol 

**Saymir-Shadowfox** – Thankies!  I'm still writing believe me!  And you're welcome!

**Youko Demon** – I stayed up all night till 4:30AM.  I couldn't get up that early if my life depended on it.  My parents don't really care if I stay up as long as I go to school in the morning or now since it's summer get my daily chores done.  I'm not sure what Relena uses, we really ought to ask.  I'll ask at the end of the chapter, another little poll ^_^  And You're probably right… that would explain it!  RELENA'S AN ALIEN!  HOLY CRAP!  *puts foil on her head*  -So they can't read my thoughts…

**Lenny Ouji **– Thanks!  It's almost fun to stay up to write this stuff just because I know you all will enjoy it.  Or at least I hope you will!

Hannio – lol *provides more coffee*  I'll jump around with you!  It helps me write!  WOO HOO!!  I didn't want them to just be threatened or used for ransom.  I hadn't read one where they got sold off so I figured it'd be kinda neat.  Plus I'd visited Ebay and it all fell together.  Updating as quickly as possible! 

**lil-hot-fudge-sundae** – No burning my computer!  I need it!  I'll keep updating, as long as FF.net will let me!  So don't get upset ^_^

**Lemon** – Dang… Wow… THANKIES!  *huggles*  I'm very glad you are enjoying it!  Please keep reading!  

**Dragon-gurl** – Very glad you enjoyed it!  I'm updating quicker this time!  YAY!  And you get to find out who that mystery person is!

**Cayra –** lol Wuffie's not getting soft, he'd beat you up for saying that!  Thankies for the offer, I did get my beta-reader though!

**Natasha** – lol MY BETA-READER!  HURRAY!!  Erm, yea, I mean, I'm glad you're addicted?  Is that a bad thing to say?  I dunno but I'm so glad you're still reading!  *huggles!!*

**PhoenixPyre** – LoL  Yea, when I actually started this story Wufei was NOT supposed to be my main pilot.  He just turned out to be really cute when I got around to it and I kinda fell in love with him.  ^_^  Next chapter is coming, sometime in the near future!  Working hard!

**Vamp Queen** – Uh, actually I keep Dilandau in my closet.  See I tried to let him run around the house but he kept trying to blow up the stove.  You just can't leave him alone!  I'm very sure he'd enjoy your company ^_^ lol Bliss is always good!  Thankies for the e-mails by the way, you seem very cool!  *cuddles with Wufei plushie and nibbles pocky a moment before glomping you*  lol Bribes are very welcome!!!!!  I'll write a couple pages of next chapter tonight for the pocky!  And for the plushie… *pulls Dilandau from her closet*  Here ya go!!!!!! 

**_Author Notes:_**   First off!  Thanks for all the offers to be my beta-reader!  I didn't expect so many people to be willing to do that for me!  *blushes*  I'm very grateful! Second I've gotta say **WOW!!!! 71 REVIEWS!!!**  Never did I imagine that I would receive this kind of response to my fic.  It really does make me want to cry.  You guys are so great!  I wish I could give you all lots of huggles and plushies and fun stuff like that!  Maybe some pocky… I dunno I kinda like to hoard that stuff for myself lol.

If you would like to receive an e-mail alerting you when I post the next chapter, please e-mail me at **_scoobydoobubbles@hotmail.com_**   ^_^

_/…/ _is a memory

'…' Is a thought

--…-- is a written statement

~*~*~*~

Since the first day awake Duo had been called upon only twice.  He was paraded around in front of masked businessmen.  Most of whom seemed familiar.  It wasn't a surprise; he'd probably blown their business to pieces or something in the past.  They all seemed to want to snap his neck.  Only a couple actually kept their anger in check.  Though their gaze had been smoldering with rage, there was also respect and perhaps fear.  He'd almost grinned at that.

Talia on the other hand hadn't been so lucky.  She had been brought back twice and hurled into the cell.  It was difficult to console someone through a stone wall, though Duo had tried.  She'd raged about Zoma being a dirty animal for quite a while.  A third time soldiers again came for her.  To his dismay when she was returned she had simply cried, mumbling things he was unable to hear.  The next few days they dragged her out and each time they brought her back she was mute for a long time.  When she did talk she refused to tell him what had happened.  All he knew was that from what he could see through the small hole in the wall, each time she came back with more bruises looking like they'd given her quite a beating.

While in their cells they'd gotten down the routine, a way to keep track of time.  The guards changed three times a day.  From their small barred windows they could see into the hallway.  One guard was the wiry blue haired man named Delnor.  He enjoyed mocking the pilots from the safety of the hall.  It seemed the guy was just out to push Duo's buttons.  He was constantly talking about chopping off his braid and just about every body part; he was rather twisted.

The second guard was a dark man with black hair and eyes.  Though they had both tried, he wouldn't speak.  He hardly bothered to look at them.  Of course, he didn't seem to speak at all; they couldn't even get his name.  

The third was the only guard who actually seemed human.  He was about Heero's height with pretty green eyes (according to Talia).  His hair was a strawberry blonde color and he kept it in a loose ponytail that started at the base of his neck.  Though he was the guard he would have conversations with them.  Where the other two would let soldiers into the cells to spit on them, kick them or just generally disrespect them, Rishou would turn them away when he could.  He had even slipped them each a bit of chocolate the night before.  Not for the first time Duo found himself wishing he'd met someone under different circumstances.

Currently, Duo was leaning against the wall furthest from the door.  He knew Talia was probably doing the same.  It was a good defensive position.  You had the most time to dodge spit or scramble away from kicks.  Even though the chain was taut with them both near the wall, he knew that if his door was unlocked within a couple of seconds it would be slack.  That was the only option they really had.  If his door opened Tal would move herself right next to the separating wall and if hers opened he would do the same.  He'd actually been dozing lightly for a while.  The silent guard was on duty but there hadn't been any visitors.

His head snapped up at the sound of approaching footsteps.  After a few orders his door was unlocked and crept open even as the chain connected to his ankle went slack.

            Captain Bierrez stepped in followed by a squat little masked man with glasses on.

"As you can see he's in good health," The big man was waving his hand like the pilot was some kind of dog for sale.  Mentally he smacked himself, 'Duh, cause I am for sale.  The bastard.'

"Yes, I can see that!  Indeed, you've taken quite a few precautions to keep him here.  Are they all really necessary?"  The chubby man looked down at the boy, noticing the chain; he bent and fingered it a moment.  "What exactly is this for?"  Duo jerked his leg, successfully pulling the chain from the man's fingers.  'Chubby' scowled before turning back to Bierrez.

"It may be a bit overkill but I have my reasons.  Think of the chain as a leash. On the other end is his friend.  Unless they break the chain they are tethered to one another.  Each can reach the door but neither can exit.  They are forced to play a constant game of tug-o-war.  From my guards' reports they often seem to fight.  Amazing the problems such a small restriction can cause," The Captain explained blandly looking the pilot over.  Duo smiled inwardly.  The guards were idiots; he and Talia would argue just for something to do, but apparently these dopes actually thought it was because of their restraints.  He nearly laughed at the thought.

"Mr. Maxwell, why don't you stand up and introduce yourself.  Your manners are rather lacking."

Straight-faced, the boy stood up stiffly.  He opened his mouth and the black-haired man smirked in triumph a moment before a wad of spit his face.

Duo grinned, "How's that for a greeting?  Rather personal don't you think Captain?"

"Guard!"

The silent guard appeared in the door looking mildly confused.  "Take our guest back upstairs.  I will follow shortly."  With a nod the guard led the disgusted chubby man away, closing the door behind.

"Geesh, you'd think he'd never seen saliva.  I can't imagine that.  Guy probably drools over his food before eating."  Duo rambled trying to keep his attention on something other than the fact that the Captain looked ready to explode.  'So maybe that wasn't a smart move, but this guy really pisses me off!'  Another case of acting before he thought.

"You don't get it do you?"  The large man growled out, closing in.

"Get what?"  Violet eyes searched for escape finding none.  'Nowhere to go.'  

"How things work."  Roughly he grabbed Duo's arms and picked him up.  He grunted only slightly as he was kicked repeatedly.  As if he weighed nothing the boy was carried to the separating wall and hefted upwards.  He felt something cold touch his hand and his eyes widened.  'No, he wouldn't.'

He was slowly lowered and released, except he wasn't touching the ground.  His feet dangled a little over a foot from the floor.  His arms were pulled back in an awkward, pinching position.  'At least I know what the hook is for.'

Zoma smirked at the hanging boy, "How's an hour sound?  Even if your body weight doesn't pull your shoulders out of socket you won't be able to use your arms for quite a while.  To bad we can't do anything about your mouth."  Turning on his heel he exited as the silent guard poked his head in to view the scene.  He didn't smile or frown, just looked, before closing and locking the door.

It didn't take long for Duo to feel the strain.  Chin-ups were one thing, this was another.  If he relaxed, his body weight really would cause his shoulders to become dislocated and he somehow doubted anyone here would help fix them.  So intent on keeping himself up, he didn't hear the guard change or Talia's voice as she tried to find out what happened.  An eternity seemed to pass before his cell door opened.  A large man entered and took him down.  Mumbling a thanks Duo curled up against the wall.  

"Duo?  Duo?  Are you OK?"

The worried voice brought him around for a moment.  "Huh?  Uh, yeah.  I feel like my arms might fall off, and feel like shit in general but I'm all right.  I think I'm gonna take a nap now.  Hold my calls will you?"

He thought he heard a chuckle before drifting off.

~*~*~*~

"Rishou?"  Talia stood on the tips of her toes to look out into the hall.

"Yes?"  She jumped back from the door when the voice came from right beside it.  After recovering from the slight shock she looked out again.  "Don't do that!  I nearly had a heart attack!  If you're gonna talk to me at least let me see your pretty eyes."

She heard him laugh quietly and he moved into view.

"For someone behind bars that should hate every soldier in this place, you sure do compliment my eyes a lot."

"Just because I'm behind bars doesn't mean I'm a liar.  Besides, I thought perhaps if I got on your good side you'd let me out."

The smile on his face disappeared and he sighed, "I can't.  If that's the only reason for the compliments you may as well give up."

She smiled, "You take me too seriously!  Even if it would be nice of you to let me out, I'm only playing.  I'm not that stupid, I know I'm screwed in here.  But what I said was true, I like your eyes."

Rishou smiled again, relaxing slightly, "What did you want?  I know you didn't just call me over to offer me flattery."

The girl grinned, "Ah, you think you're so smart.  But you're right.  I wanted to talk.  What happened to Maxwell?"

"He apparently upset the captain and received punishment accordingly."

She fought the urge to growl in irritation.  He was a nice guy but he never forgot his duty.  It was always like that, never an extra detail.

"Ok, well, how about some questions?"

"Feel free to ask, I'll answer you what I can."

"What's your full name?"

"Rishou."

"No, I mean all of it.  Like mine is Talia Bellona Roan."

"Rishou, That's it.  I was never given any other name."

"You parents didn't give you a family name?"

"I was an orphan of the war myself.  I think that's why I feel comfortable with you both."

"If only we'd met…."

It was the guard's turn to grin this time, "Under different circumstances.  Yes, I know.  Both of you have made the statement before."  A second later he disappeared and to her dismay Talia heard footsteps.  She backed up and slid down the wall.  Thankfully wherever Dou had fallen asleep it was near the wall for she had plenty of slack.

"Hey Rishi.  How's it goin' man?"  The voice was rough and seemed to slur slightly.

"Same as always.  You boys seem a bit inebriated, are you sure you should all be down here?"  The girl frowned at the caution and hint of worry in the green-eyed guard's voice.

"Oh yeah!  We all talked and decided we needed some fun tonight."

"What kind of fun would bring you down here?"  Tal felt her stomach turn over at the words.

A new voice chimed in, higher pitched than the other, "We heard that pilot 02 to got hung up for an hour.  Captain Bierrez must have been awfully pissed to do that."  

'Hung up?  What's he talking about?'

A third voice added to the conversation, "I know my arms would give out after a half hour.  Chained and hung behind his back, must've wore him out, keeping himself up all that time.  Gundam pilot or not that's pushing the limit."  The girl bit back a groan, that was it.  Why he'd been silent.  She wanted to scream with fury.  How dare they do that to Duo!  Breathing hard with the effort of staying calm she listened.

"So we figured with him all worn out we'd have some fun.  I always wanted to give that braid a yank."

"He's awfully pretty for a boy Rish, you can join us."

'Cowards!  Bastards!  I'll kill them!'  She futilely jerked her hands, almost missing Rishou's voice as he answered.

"No."  It was followed by footsteps.

"Well, that's alright then.  More for us."

"No, I've been given direct orders that no one harm Maxwell or even enter his cell without his request."

She stopped trying to cut her hands off at the wrists and grew still.  'Thank the gods!  Thank you Rishou!  Duo will be alright.'

"Come on Rishi! Please!  We're good buddies," The rough voice pleaded.

"No.  I'll be the one punished for your stupidity."  Talia wanted to dance for joy.  However, her happiness was cut short by the next words. 

"What about the girl then?  The Cap'n said we could do what we want with her right?  S'pose she'll do."  Her breath caught, 'NO!'  Being beaten on almost a daily basis she could handle.  She could even handle the things Zoma told her.  But this!  Rape?!

Her mind screamed 'RUN!'  Her wrists had started to bleed from her struggle against the chains.  'Rishou…  please…'  Her mind pleaded with him.

"Why don't you boys go back upstairs."  'Yes!  Please…  upstairs… away.'

"Open the door Rishou, or have you gone soft?  Feeling sorry for the girl?"  The high-pitched voice mocked.

There was a long pause and Talia heard halting steps.  He was trying to think of a reason.  The key slid into the lock.  "Don't kill her, Bierrez will have your head."

Her heart filled with hoped and then dropped into her stomach.  'No Hope.'

The door scraped across the floor as it opened.  Her chin dropped to her chest.  'At least it's not Duo.'

Synthetic light spilled into the cell and across her only to be blocked again.

"Not bad.  She won't give us any trouble, will ya girlie?"  The rough voiced man laughed, joined by two others.

The high-pitched voice paused, "Sure you don't wanna join Rish?  You look stressed out."

Talia lifted her head just slightly, able to see one very large man blocking the doorway.  Behind him she could barely see Rishou's strawberry blonde hair as he shook his head.  He glanced at her and she dropped her head back down.  No one was going to save her, there was no escape this time.

~*~*~*~

"This is something I would expect from Maxwell but not from you.  I still don't understand why we're going.  This had better not turn out to be another of your kamikaze missions."  Heero rolled his eyes as Wufei continued to complain about their personal mission.  They'd reached South America the day before.  For their own safety they were taking only their Gundams.  They were nearing the coordinates given them by the mystery writer.   "I didn't ask you to come Wufei.  That was your decision."

"Yes, but…" His mouth snapped shut as he caught sight of something white and shiny among the treetops.  "I truly hope that wasn't what I believe it was."

 "I believe… that was Tallgeese."[1] Heero stated in an almost bored tone.

~*~*~*~

He leaned against the tree trunk patiently in a black T-shirt and jeans.  Now was the real test, they'd seen the Tallgeese, he was sure.  Did Heero trust him enough to actually meet after seeing it?  There had been no doubt in his mind that Heero at least would come.  However, seeing Wufei's Gundam had been a bit of surprise.  He had expected a pair, the Winner heir perhaps or even Barton to accompany the Perfect Soldier.  But not the Chinese boy, he had always seemed like a loner.  Always too independent to work with the others unless it was absolutely necessary.  In any case it didn't matter as long as they landed long enough to speak with him.

Within a few minutes both Gundams gracefully touched down in clearing before him.  The cockpit of Wing Zero opened and Heero jumped down.  With a small smile Milliardo straightened, "Good you see you again Heero.  I thought you'd come."

"I had a good idea who had sent the message.  Why do you want to help us?"

"I would assume Talia told you about her night out?"  Heero nodded briskly and he continued, "Well, all things considered she treated me as a friend.  I simply wanted to return the favor.  I think perhaps I have a soft spot for her."  He shrugged as if it was nothing important and was surprised to see Heero smirk.

The boy threw a thumb in Wufei's direction, "Don't let him hear you say that."  The older man raised an eyebrow, looking up at the still closed cockpit.  

"So what do you plan to do?"

"I was able to purchase the girl.  For whatever reason the Captain doesn't believe she's worth as much as your friend Duo.  From what I have gathered he seems to have a personal grudge against her."

"Does she know you bought her?"

"I believe she knows that someone has.  Unless she was able to guess, then, no she doesn't.  Even Zoma Bierrez doesn't know who I am.  Simply "The Count" with plenty of money to go around."

"I see.  What about Duo?  How are we going to get him out?"

The blonde motioned to the suits standing behind them.  "With those.  After I get Talia out of there we'll get Duo.  I know for a fact that Zoma has been using their friendship to his advantage.  If we left them both there we'd end up in a battle with them.  With one of them gone however, he loses his advantage.  I'd really prefer not to see friends pitted against one another, again."

"Point taken.  When are you going to get her?"

"Right now, if you don't mind."  Heero shook his head slightly and Milliardo pulled a mask from his back pocket, sliding it over his face.  He nodded and turned, heading for the complex.

~*~*~*~

"Pull her up on her knees."  

Talia grimaced as two pairs of hands grabbed her upper arms and hauled her to her knees.  She had refused to acknowledge their presence but apparently that course of action wasn't working.  She pulled back at hearing the sound of a zipper, but the two men held her up.  The rough voiced man jerked her head up, holding her by the hair.  "Listen little girl, you had better cooperate or I'll break your arms," He growled out.

She shuddered at the sight of him in nothing but boxers.  A bulge in them right in front of her face.  'NO!  This will not happen!'  

With a sudden burst of energy she jerked her head from his grasp, leaned in and bit his thigh before rolling back and sitting up once more on her knees.  A booted foot struck her on the side of the head and she hit the floor.  

"Fucking bitch!"  The rough voiced man was swearing and holding his thigh.  "Knock some fucking sense into her!"  

She spit trying to get the taste from her mouth even as she squirmed away from the two approaching men.  To her great surprise and relief the cell door chose that moment to open.  "Back off!  And Keiv pull your pants up.  The girl's new owner is here."  Rishou threw her a smile and she managed a small one of her one in response.  

The three soldiers stepped from the cell grumbling their displeasure.  "Talia, can you stand up?  I was instructed to have you showered and your owner has provided a new set of clothes."

She nodded slightly, managing to stand with a little help from the guard.  Even if she was just getting showered so her 'owner' could kill her at least she'd die clean.  "What about Maxwell?"  She asked quietly.

"I haven't had any word.  Bierrez has set his price extremely steep.  I think you'd better just worry about yourself though."  He tugged her arm gently and led her to the showers.

Talia grimaced as she rubbed her raw wrists.  They had unlocked her hands and allowed her to shower properly after Rishou reassured them she wouldn't try anything.  'Yea, I'm going to claw through a stone wall or run through a barrier of trigger happy soldiers right outside.'  She sighed, finally feeling clean; though her wrists throbbed painfully, they weren't bleeding.  Wiping the small mirror clear of steam she examined her bruised face.  They'd managed to only mark her cheekbone on the right side.  It was amazing all the places you could hit a person without causing any discoloration.  The rest of her body was much different.  Purple, black and blue blotches covered her.  Her arms had bruises shaped like fingers from being hauled about like a rag doll.  The rest were mostly indistinguishable [2], but all very apparent on her pale skin.  

She grabbed the provided clothes from the single chair in the room.  They came complete with undergarments to her surprise.  Plain black pants that were only a little loose, and a T-shirt that fit snugly.  She wondered absently how her 'owner' had known her size.  'Not that it really matters since he's clothing me just to kill me!'  Depressing thought.  Not really the being dead part but there would probably be torture and that would suck.  'Not to mention if I die now I never see Wufei again.'  "Damnit!"  She yelled pulling on her boots.  It brought the herd of guards charging through the doorway.  "Eh, heh, stubbed my toe?"  She offered weakly.

"Hurry up!  You're keeping your owner waiting and he seems impatient."

"Alright already. Let's go."  Two guards promptly chained her wrists and hauled her out the door.

She barely managed to register the two figures standing in the hall before one roughly grabbed her chin and yanked it his direction.

"I thought we agreed she'd be in GOOD condition Captain."

"Ah, but she is Count.  Nothing broken."

Her arm was gripped roughly and the sleeve shoved up to reveal the finger-shaped bruises.  "And this?  I did not want her pawed on by your men."  The Count tossed her arm away.

"Those are merely marks from the guards.  She gave us a bit of trouble and they had no choice but to use force." 

The masked Count "hmmphed" but nodded.  "Fine.  Let's get going.  I haven't got all day to waste."

She allowed herself to be led up at least three flights of stairs and into a waiting truck.  She was then chained, and the door slid down and closed with a click.  After a few moments the thing rattled to life and began to move.  She closed her eyes, 'It doesn't matter anymore.  They can save Duo now.  I suppose I should be glad that Zoma told me.  At least I know what happened to my father, though he didn't need to be so damn happy about it.'  Her thoughts continued to drift even as exhaustion began to take over and sleep snuck up on her.

She snapped to attention when the vehicle stopped and the engine halted.  'How long have I been out?'  The door slid up and open, the sun shining in.  She squinted against the invasion of light as she tried to see who was climbing into the back of the truck with her.

"You look even more pale than last time."  Came a voice from the silhouetted but definitely male figure moving towards her. 

An involuntary whimper escaped her as she tried to move away.  The man stopped moving forward and knelt down a few feet from her.  "Talia, I'm not going to hurt you."  She moved into the corner, he sounded sincere and almost familiar but after everything in the past week she wasn't about to trust anything she couldn't see.  Seeing her reaction the man ran his fingers through his hair, blocking the sun from her vision momentarily.  At that point the girl shot straight up. "Zechs?"

He cleared his throat and stood, "I thought I had explained that?"

"Milliardo…" She grinned sheepishly as he moved forward and she could finally see his face.

"Now that you seem a bit happier how about we get those chains off?"  Within a few minutes the girl was free of all her restraints.  The tall blonde was just standing up as a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him back down.  He realized the girl was crying and pulled her against him, wrapping his own arms around her.  

"You're alright."  He murmured.

"Thank you.  For this."  She managed, choking a bit on the words.

"What are friends for?"

She chuckled and looked up with a small smile.  It vanished quickly and she stopped crying.  "What about my 'owner'?"  The word came out more coldly than she'd really intended.  She figured the guy was probably knocked out cold since she'd heard no gunshots.

"Ah, yes, well that would be me."

"WHAT?!"  She yelped, easily freeing herself from his embrace.

"I don't intend to actually try and 'own' you.  It was just the easiest way to get your out safely.  Your friends seemed to agree."

"Damn right you don't own…  wait, friends?  You mean they…  They actually agreed to this?  And worked with you?"  Her mouth dropped open in astonishment and Milliardo gently closed it.

"Something like that.  They're waiting for us actually.  But we've got to walk the rest of the way."

"Will wonders never cease?"  She smiled, hopping off the back of the truck after him.

An hour later they were still walking.  She was slowly falling behind as exhaustion kicked in once again.

"You're not keeping up."  She looked up in mild surprise to see Milliardo hovering over her with a concerned look.  

"Sorry, just tired I guess.  I'll keep up.  Let's keep going."

He turned around but didn't start walking and she looked at his back quizzically.  "Hop on.  I can carry you the rest of the way.  It's not far."  She smiled and pushed the long blonde hair over his shoulders so she wouldn't pull it.  With a small leap she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.  Part of her tried to ignore his hands on her thighs as he started walking while another part enjoyed it immensely.  She slouched a bit and laid her head on his shoulder, idly playing with his soft blonde hair.  It didn't take long before she fell into a dreamless sleep, feeling safe for the first time in over two weeks.

~*~*~*~

[1] –Tallgeese III  to be exact but I'm lazy and figured you all would understand if I just simply called it Tallgeese instead of Tallgeese III every time ^_^

[2] – WOW!  That's one heck of a scrabble word there isn't it?!  Would it even fit on a scrabble board?  Hmmmm I wonder…

So I promised Youko Demon I'd make a little poll!  Just for fun to see your answers.  First off, Is Relena an Alien?!  ^_^  Second, if she's not an Alien what kind of detergent does she use?  Lol If she is an alien, how's she keep those gloves so white?!  Come on you wonderful people, how about it?

Also, I wanted to PLEAD for reviews!! I don't care if I only get one or two a chapter, but they would be very much appreciated. And you'll be thanked/have questions answered in when I post up the next chapter. I just want to know if anyone is enjoying this story or if I should just keep it to myself. Or you can just flame the hell out of me, or praise me, that would be nice *grins* Also, any ideas for future chapters are welcome!


	11. Hurray for a little action!

**_Series:_** Gundam Wing 

**_Pairings:_** 1x2, 3x4, and 5xOC

**_Rating:_** R (Language, sexual situations, fluffiness and anything else I see fit to add)

**_Disclaimers:_** I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. I'm not making any money from this. Besides the only thing I actually own is a cat… and you can't have him! 

**_Review Thankies:_**

**Luraia**** Soul** – Thankies much! Glad you took a little time to review my story, I really appreciate that. I'll be checking out your stories next time I get the chance!

**Vamp Queen** – Hmmm jealous 'Fei you say? We'll just have to see about that! Romance and angst, oh yeah, that'll definitely be around. And a maybe on the Rishou, LOL I haven't decided yet *grins* I guess I don't get the cute plushies 'cause it took me sooooo long *cries*

**UsakosKitty** – Hai! I know whatcha mean, and yep, I plan on having a scene like that later on. I am trying to make it original, that's half the fun!

**Youko**** Demon** – It helps that I'm like 18, and my parents figure if I can function come tomorrow I'm alright. *grins* You shall have freedom, eventually! LMAO, Never heard of wrapping the whole house in foil, GOOD PLAN!! ^__^

**Stray cat** – *shakes head in disgrace* I know, he goes even softer in this chapter. Don't kill me though, it's all for the good of the love!!!! Strike one vote for alien Relena! Pink Horror Planet, holy crap that's totally her! Lol yea, she's definitely got some washing issues. We oughta steal her soap, she'd have a mental breakdown.

**Dragon_gurl** – Hmmmmm, how are they gonna save Duo?! I dunno… maybe you should read this chapter *grins* Thankies for the review!!

**Hannio**– Strike up two votes for Relena's an alien! Remind me to stay away from her, being Relena's slave gives me the heebee-geebees. LOL yessssssss! There will be more Trowa in the following chapters 'cause I personally love to drool over him. I have a picture of him half-nakie on my bedroom wall *blushes* I want Gundam toys!!! Imma go to CA and rob a store out there, they have good stuff out there I hear. You just remember, coffee is goood! And glad you liked the chapter!

**Lil****-hot-fudge-sundae** – LOL I love Zechs, he's damned hot. But there is more Wuffie and Talia, don't you worry *pats you on the head* 

**ShiniNekoGrl** – Awwwwwww thankies! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story! You will receive a little e-mail ^__^ Keep reading! And reviewing, yeah, cause reviews are awesome!

**The Black Gatomon** – OMG CHIBI'S!!!!! YAY!!!!! Kawaii!!!! ^__^ Thank you bunches for the links! I love Chibi's, I can't get enough of them! *huggles* If ya find more good piccies, feel free to share them. I always love new GW pics! 

**_Author's Notes:_** Whew! Ok, moving sucks! And I'm still not real pleased with this chapter. So you're all warned as of right now! I was fighting MASSIVE writer's block the entire time. Plus this'll probably be the last chapter for a while, unless my reviewer's suddenly gang-up on me or something, LOL. Anywho, I really hope you guys don't kill me for this chapter. I think I rambled quite a bit, since most of it was written at like 4AM. ^__^ Now go on, go read!

If you would like to receive an e-mail alerting you when I post the next chapter, please e-mail me at **_scoobydoobubbles@hotmail.com_** ^_^

_/…/ _is a memory

'…' is a thought

--…-- is a written statement

~*~*~*~

Wufei sighed quietly as he took another sip of warm coffee. He'd been kicking himself for hours for not coming down with Heero to speak with Zechs. One of them at least should have gone with, to keep an eye on him. The damned blonde had been gone for a slowly passing eternity. 'Probably taking a long way back to throw off anyone who might have followed.'

He threw the cup to the ground as he stood up, pacing. 'I should have been the one to rescue her.' He mentally berated himself. Immediately he wanted to kick himself for the thought. 'What is that girl doing to me? I sound like some failed fairy tale character.' He continued to pace, staring intently at the ground.

Heero chuckled at the sight before him. The other pilot had been fidgeting ever since he'd calmed down. After Zechs had left he'd joined him on the ground and nearly blown a gasket upon hearing the plan. He'd gone through the same thing as he'd acknowledged his feelings for Duo. It was somewhat disturbing to find sappy thoughts in your mind at first, but you got used to it. He shook his head slightly, "Calm down Wufei. They'll be back soon."

The raven-haired boy stopped in his tracks, turning to look at him. "The sun is setting! That fool probably got lost." He turned back again; head down, making a pattern in the dirt.

The sun began to slip below the trees and Wufei's head shot up as he heard someone coming. They were making quite a bit of noise. A very odd figure stepped out from the surrounding forest. It took him a minute to realize that Zechs was carrying the girl on his back and she looked to be asleep. The twinge came back full force at the sight only to be squashed by concern. He crossed the clearing quickly. "What's wrong with her? Why are you carrying her?" 'Did they break her ankle or leg?' He tried to ignore the fact that Zechs' hands were still on her thighs, holding her up.

"She's exhausted, that's all. Falling asleep on her feet. It was faster to just carry her." He answered quietly trying not to wake her.

Wufei felt a weight lift from him even as that jealous twinge attacked. "Don't you think you should put her down? She'll sleep better on the ground." It came out monotone although he wanted to yell, 'Get your Nataku damned hands off her. Now!"

Talia grumbled something upon hearing Wufei's voice. Opening one eye she found a mass of platinum blonde hair. 'Where am I?' It took a couple seconds for her to get her bearings. She tapped Milliardo's shoulder and he turned his head. With a grin she pointed at the ground. "Down please?" He smiled, releasing her legs from his hold. She dropped to the ground with a thump.

"Ouch! Damn," She rubbed her sore rear wondering how that had happened. Her legs felt heavy and began to tingle.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked quietly, hiding his smile.

She laughed weakly, "My legs are asleep."

He began to offer her a hand when Wufei stepped in, tired of their far too friendly attitudes towards one another and of being ignored. The girl gladly took the offered hand and stood, only to stumble. Luckily *wink wink* Wufei caught her, wrapping his arms around her to steady her. She leaned against him, very happily hugging him. She nuzzled her face into his neck with a contented sigh, mumbling what sounded like, "Missed you." A few minutes later she pulled away, looking back to ask Milliardo a question, she found him gone.

Wufei took her moment of distraction to examine her. He'd seen the bruised cheek, but that was to be expected. He lifted a shirtsleeve, revealing the marks and frowned. 'They shouldn't left those kind of bruises.' They shouldn't have even touched her. The girl hadn't even looked as he checked the bruises, apparently still seeking Zechs. He grabbed her wrist to get her attention only to have her yelp in pain. He let go to see the cause and cursed seeing the cuts, deepest on the sides. She defensively pulled her arm up to her chest, rubbing the now throbbing wrist soothingly.

"You don't hafta be so rude. I would have just shown you if you had asked." She glared, though it was only half-hearted.

He sighed, "Sorry. I didn't realize." He paused a moment, "Are those the only ones?" He already assumed she had more and she confirmed it by shaking her head. With a slight wince she lifted the hem of the shirt just enough to reveal the collage of dark colors across her abdomen.

His jaw clenched automatically at the sight. Looking around quickly he found Zechs having a drink, sitting in companionable silence with Heero. "Come with me." He took her hand, careful not to cause any pain. Releasing her hand he climbed into his Gundam, returning to the ground with an arm full of first aid supplies. She held out an arm obediently and he smoothed some ointment over the raw skin before wrapping it with skilled ease. "Ribs?" He asked briskly, ripping the end of the tape.

"Nothing broken, just bruised and sore." She smiled as he started to wrap the other wrist. It wasn't often she got to feel pampered. It didn't matter that he was merely wrapping her own self-inflicted injuries. It didn't matter that it would be more than a little awkward trying to wrap the wrists herself. She and Duo had watched Heero do it, but it looked way more complicated than just letting someone do it for you.

"Sit up straight. And take off your shirt." He braced himself to fight off any oncoming nosebleeds that might occur.

She glanced back, finding Altron blocked them from the other's view. "I can do it myself, you know." She grumped, feeling somewhat self-conscious but slipped the shirt off managing to wince only once. Just because Heero could break his leg without flinching didn't mean she had to hide the pain, though she'd never show any more weakness than she had to. Wufei already had enough reasons to chew her out without adding to the list. With a small bit of satisfaction she saw his eyes widen before hardening once again. Whether it was because she was sitting in front of him in a bra or because of all the pretty colored boo-boos, she didn't know. After a bit of hesitation he moved forward and began wrapping, stepping just below her breasts, down to the waistband of her pants. Once he was satisfied he returned the supplies to their place and then sat on the ground before the girl. She'd put the shirt back on and had rolled the short sleeves up. It was hot and humid and anything to help cool off she'd do. Noticing her roommate glaring at the finger shaped bruises she rubbed a hand over them uneasily.

"They thought my legs didn't work. Dragged me around everywhere."

He raised an eyebrow, looking into her eyes. "Did they do anything else?" He was beginning to understand that these people had been less than courteous. It made him wonder just how low they might sink.

She couldn't help but turn her face away. He grabbed her chin gently, forcing her to look at him. Surprised to see tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "What happened?" His voice was so soft and he sounded so concerned, she couldn't help herself and proceeded to launch herself into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in the hollow between collarbone and neck. After recovering from the shock of suddenly having her in his lap he held her close in an attempt to be comforting. Of course, being soothing had never been one of his strong points. It took a bit but she got herself under control and proceeded to tell him about Zoma and then the three men. "If Milliardo hadn't come when he did… Well, I don't want to think about that." She shivered violently against him. 

Wufei was attempting to remain calm, fighting against the urge to take his Gundam and blow everyone at the base to bits. 'To hell with rescuing Maxwell!' It was an irrational and troubling thought. He knew Heero was not going to be happy with this news. "You need to tell Heero." There was no response. "Talia?" He shifted, pushing her back to see her face. Her eyes were closed, her breathing even. As he attempted to remove her from his lap her arms tightened around his neck. With a low grumble he let her lean back into him. She sighed happily even in her as she snuggled in closer.

Talia groaned, as she was shaken awake. "Wake up. You need to eat and I can't feel my legs anymore." She giggled and slid out off of him. It was dark, though not very late if dinner was being served now. Once the blood returned to his legs the boy followed her to sit with the other two around a very small fire. Dinner was bland and small, yet filling. Afterwards she was prodded until she repeated her story.

Both Milliardo and Heero's faces remained impassive, though she swore the brunette's eye twitched when she talked about Duo's 'punishment' and once more at hearing about the three men. Both times she told the story she left out Rishou's name. No point in being yelled at for making friends with the enemy. They'd decided to wait one day to rest and plan their attack. 

She yawned and leaned back on her elbows, effectively putting her head against Wufei's thigh. He jerked slightly at the first contact before relaxing, running his fingers through her hair. They were each trying to figure out the best way to rescue Duo. Each of them quietly contemplated their next move. The silence was broken as she yawned again rather loudly. She blushed and grinned, "Having a full tummy makes me tired. What time is it?"

Milliardo smiled sympathetically as he pulled a watch from his pocket. "A quarter past eleven. It wouldn't be a bad idea for all of us to get some rest." He was rather tired himself. Trekking through the jungle was difficult in itself. Carrying someone on your back for close to five miles was worse. His arms, back, and legs were sore from having to carry the girl so far. Of course, he wasn't about to admit that to anyone else. 

Heero nodded in agreement, "I'll take first watch."

The blonde shook his head, "There's no need Heero. Bierrez is smart but over-confident. His patrols don't travel out this far by a long shot. Our only threat is whatever wild animals are out there. But they aren't worth staying awake for."

Both the other pilots looked unsure about that answer and Wufei was about to argue when a soft snore was heard. Talia had fallen asleep, using his leg as a pillow, with her mouth hanging wide open. He almost expected to see a string of drool. No matter how tired they were none of them would have slept if they didn't feel it was safe.

"Fine." He shifted and gently adjusted the girl into a more comfortable position, so she lay flat on the ground. 'Besides,' He smirked to himself as he stretched out, 'Heero's as good a watch dog asleep as he is awake.' The thought was strangely comforting. He'd just begun to drift into sleep when he felt a weight against his side and something landed heavily on his stomach. Lifting his head he looked down and sighed. She'd managed to roll over, and scoot up so that her head lay against him, throwing her arm up. It should have felt awkward but somehow it merely helped him relax further and he quickly fell asleep.

~*~*~*~Following Night~*~*~*~

Talia groaned and forced her heavy eyelids open. It was still dark, but something had woken her. Milliardo was still sleeping apparently, his back to her in his spot at the edge of the camp. Heero's head was propped on one elbow. He looked as awake as ever. But, in actuality he'd probably just been woken by whatever she had heard. That's when she realized Wufei was gone. She vaguely remembered falling asleep lying against him. She looked to around, wondering if he'd simply moved further away from Milliardo. The blonde had been kind enough to sleep near the edge in an attempt to make everyone more comfortable, though mostly just Wufei if she guessed right.

She hadn't missed the numerous glares her roommate had given the Tallgeese pilot in the past twenty-four hours. It was clear the boy didn't trust him. He seemed convinced that this was a trap. He even seemed to think that some part of her own injuries had been the blonde's fault and that the girl was merely covering for him. Apart from glaring, the raven-haired boy had only harsh words to say to him.

Heero on the other hand seemed at ease with the situation. He and the Lightning Count had actually been talking periodically. Heero was actually being friendly and social in his own way. Milliardo had taken everything in stride thus far. Twenty-four hours with a pissed off Wufei could wear on anyone's nerves.

She sat up even as Heero rolled over to sleep again. 'Where'd he go?' She wasn't about to go searching for the jealous jerk. A twig snapped to her right off in the bushes. Near instantly it was followed by a string of muffled curses. Talia snickered as she recognized the voice currently cursing the vegetation. He stumbled into their clearing trying to kick something off his ankle. She started to laugh at the sight and he stopped moving. "Sorry." She giggled not caring if she woke up anyone else. It wasn't often she got to see Wufei so out of sorts, looking rather clumsy.

The onyx-eyed pilot glared at her in the dark. "Onna, do you mind?" He whispered harshly, giving his foot another kick and shake.

"Step in some lizard poo out there, 'Fei?" She laughed even harder.

"At least do something useful and help me get this thing off," He said irritably, pulling at whatever it was that had wrapped around his leg.

Smothering another burst of laughter she stood up and went to help him. A couple minutes later they'd untangled him from the newly proclaimed man-eating vine. She hurled it back into the bushes and he shook his head. 

"What?"

"Someone else will get stuck in it."

"Tell me you wouldn't love to see Heero or Milliardo stumbling all over themselves because of a little vine!"

He smirked at the image before pointing at her and glaring, "You tell no one about that. I was just tired or I wouldn't have gotten tangled."

"Of course! It's dark, vines are vicious at night." He sighed in exasperation even as she leaned in closer to whisper, "I hear some of them will even crawl into your sleeping bag and eat you alive." She burst into another fit of laughter causing Heero to grunt in agitation and Milliardo to lift his head, looking at them curiously. 

"Go to bed," Wufei snapped, giving her a gentle shove in the right direction. At least she was laughing after all that had happened, even if it was at his expense and he didn't find it all that funny.

"I'm not going back to sleep." She said seriously, eyeing the surrounding trees.

"Yes, you are. If I came back looking like you, you'd have tied me to a bed and fed me that horrible soup against my will. You can at least sleep."

"I would not!"

"Oh yes, you would! You're as bad as Quatre!"

"Only because no one in that damn house will allow themselves to heal properly before trying to get themselves killed again."

"You are the same as the rest of us."

"Am not!"

"Really?" He smirked at her, "Then go to sleep and get some rest."

"Fine!" She spat out, "I will!" She promptly plopped down where she stood. It took a few minutes for realization to sink in about what had just happened. "Wufei!" She grumbled. "You jerk." But she did fall back asleep. Arguing with him seemed to make her feel content. It let her know that nothing had changed and he was still the same hardheaded guy she cared so much about.

~*~*~*~

"So you just walked right into their base and expected not to get caught?"

"I told you! There was no movement for days! We thought the place was deserted!"

Heero sighed as he took another sip of cold coffee. They had been arguing almost as long as they'd been up. He'd simply wanted to know exactly what had happened. He hadn't quite expected Wufei to blow a gasket over the whole thing.

"If you'll both calm down. I believe I can explain it." Zechs' calm voice drifted in as he strode towards them. It earned him two glares from the combatants, but they remained quiet.

"Bierrez was exceedingly proud of their capture." He directed the words mostly to Heero, considering Wufei's general dislike and distrust of him. And the fact that the brunette was the only one not glaring at him currently. "He took the complex over, made his threats and then shut everything down topside. They had a large surplus of supplies. There are enough tunnels underground to house hundreds of mobile suits. He knew what he was doing. He knew that whomever surveyed the place would think it had been abandoned and come in for a closer look. He had his men drilled especially for the occurrence. So you see, it was neither Duo's or Talia's fault that they were captured."

Wufei sat cross-legged on the ground, a frown on his face. The girl stuck her tongue out at him and proceeded to do a victory dance around him while chanting, "I told you so!" It was abruptly halted as he grabbed one of her pant legs and she dropped gracelessly into his lap. "Now be quiet."

Her mouth snapped shut as his arms encircled her waist securing her in his lap. The boy smirked at the blonde across from them as she relaxed and leaned back against his chest.

"We should go in on foot, release Duo and then get out. That way he'll be safe when we take out the rest of the complex." Heero stated, bringing everyone back to reality.

"No." Zechs said it with a bit more conviction than intended as he ignored the public display of affection before him.

"Why not? We were told to leave the place standing if at all possible."

"Bierrez assumed you would come to rescue Duo. He has plans to capture any intruder. I know your skills Heero, but the man has trained his men specifically to deal with you pilots; even you would have a hard time getting in and back out without getting caught."

"Sounds like the guy needs a hobby." Wufei muttered causing Talia to giggle. He smirked again but turned his attention to the conversation once more. "So, if we can't go in on foot just what do you propose, Zechs?"

"We take the Gundams. I've got an acquaintance inside the base. Duo's cell is far enough underground that any battle wouldn't disturb it much. I'm pretty sure my contact would let him out if we made a distraction. He's been working close to him, from what I understand."

Talia sat up suddenly with wide eyes, "Rishou?!"

Milliardo smiled, "Yes, how did you guess?"

She grinned back, "He was the only damn human soldier there. I'm glad to hear we won't be fighting him."

Wufei looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "We?" He paused and gently grabbed her arm, holding the bandaged wrists up to her eyes, "You are staying here. Heero and I will retrieve Maxwell."

She smiled mischievously, "Oh? You're going to leave me here all alone?"

"No, Zechs will stay too…" He trailed off as her grin widened. He growled, "Nevermind. You can come with." There was no way in hell he was leaving her alone with that blonde Casanova. He was quite suddenly hugged and felt a chaste kiss placed on his cheek before she slipped from his arms and off his lap. "I knew you'd see it my way Wufei!"

"Actually, I'll be accompanying you as well if you don't mind." The tall blonde spoke up as they all stood.

"Yeah!" The girl grinned, nearly hopping with anticipation. "That'll throw 'em off. They won't know if we're after them or if they merely got caught in the middle of our battle!" She unexpectedly stopped her antsy movements. "Now, who's bringing me to my Gundam? It's somewhere east of here." She smiled sheepishly as the other three gave her rather strange looks. 'What? I'm not supposed to be excited to get my best friend back?'

~*~*~*~

"Blasted cold stone floor," Duo mumbled. He was currently trying to dig himself an escape route using the toe of his boots as a shovel. Needless to say he was not getting very far. His thoughts had been occupied by his Koi, Heero. Wondering what he was doing, if he'd received a mission, if he missed him. Zoma had come by earlier to 'check in' on him. Bringing along another potential buyer. The man had kicked and prodded for some time before he seemed satisfied. The Captain had done nothing but smirk, as Duo remained silent and submissive throughout the treatment. He would have loved to have wiped the grin off his face, but his arms were still sore from the last time.

Outside he could hear Rishou singing to himself. It sounded almost like a lullaby. The braided boy yawned and stood to move next to the door. "Hey Rishou, whatcha singing?"

The soft song stopped and a loud squeal filled the cell as the guard slid his chair so that he was facing the door. "Not sure. It's something from one of my dreams. I'm not exactly sure where I heard it, but it's soothing. I like to think my mother used to sing it to me."

"It's very relaxing. Oh, I wanted to thank you for everything." He seemed about to say more but paused, studying the man's face. "What happened to you? A rabid chipmunk attack or something?"

The guard's face was covered in cuts and his lip looked swollen. But he laughed, "The boys didn't like the fact that I wouldn't let them in to see you and then Talia bit one of them a little too close to the family jewels, while he had his pants down, even."

Duo grinned, having been unaware of this happening. He was pleased that his friend had been able to take care of herself. "Even more reason for me to thank you. I doubt I'll be around much longer so I wanted to get it out of the way." With all the men Zoma had coming to view him, he figured he'd be sold within a week or so.

"Planning on being rescued soon or something?" The guard laughed giving him a wink. The boy started to shake his head 'no' when a blasting siren went off. Rishou stared at him a moment in amazement before running from his view. The pilot was about to hear muffled shouts of running soldiers, many that sounded like the word he most wanted to hear, Gundams.

~*~*~*~

"Captain!" Delnor nearly screeched, he banged on the large oak doors.

"What?" Bierrez sighed irritably, rubbing the bridge of his nose as the blue-haired man burst in panting for breath.

"Gundams sir! Three of them."

"Send out the suits." 'Three? They are going a bit overboard just to get one pilot back.'

"That's not all sir, one of them is 06. And the Tallgeese is with them."

"What?!" Bierrez nearly jumped from his chair, rattling the heavy oak desk in the process. "Zechs is coming too? Are you sure?"

"Positive sire. They're closing quickly from four different directions."

"Bring Maxwell, er, pilot 02 here immediately, sound the alarms, and send out all available suits."

Delnor saluted before rushing back out the doors not bothering to close it. Zoma pounded the desk with a fist. Zechs had betrayed him. He'd invited the man to purchase the pilots after considering how many times they'd tried to kill each other. It hadn't occurred to him that the blonde would save one of them, let alone work with them. He'd lost his edge, probably fallen prey to that little bitch's bag of tricks. 'It doesn't matter now. They may have gotten her back but 02 will die before they get a chance to rescue him.'

~*~*~*~

Duo shrunk back against the wall as Delnor and two others approached his door. Delnor was cursing almost constantly about the Gundams closing in. He heard the lock click and the blue-haired man gave the door a hard shove. Duo's eyes squeezed shut as he remembered all the colorful tortures the man had described before. The lanky soldier stomped forward with gun in hand. The pilot heard two shots and his eyes shot open. There was no pain. And that sound had come from the hall, 'Heero!'

Delnor turned, not quick enough, however. He fell to the floor in a heap, hand gripping his abdomen. The braided boy nearly bounded over to him, expecting to see Heero's unruly hair around the corner. Instead the sight of a scowling Rishou greeted him and he froze. The green-eyed guard looked particularly disturbed as he stopped in. His voice cracked slightly as he spoke, "I'm not getting paid enough for this. You better be glad I like you Duo." His hand seemed to shake she he retrieved the keys from Delnor and unlocked the stunned pilot from the shackled and chains.

He was dragged from the cell as Rishou recovered. "Why'd you do that? Why are you helping me? And why not earlier?"

"I did that because I like you. I'm helping you because I was paid to watch over you and Talia. Though most of what I've done is for the first reason. And I didn't do it earlier because I value my life." He dragged the brunette around a corner as soldiers ran through the halls. The foundation trembled and muffled explosions could be heard from above. The taller guard smirked as dust floated down, "I believe your friends are here to pick you and I up."

~*~*~*~

"They're like a swarm of bees." Zechs said with a smirk at the sight of the suits headed his way.

"I believe our friends procured a few Vayeate and Mercurius suits." Heero merely assessed the current situation.

"Along with a boatload of Aries and Leo suits." Was Wufei's comment before a short pause.

Then Talia came through as she grinned, " This is gonna be a blast… literally!" She giggled and the other three sweatdropped. 'So shoot me for trying to lighten the mood.'

They had each chosen a different direction, in an attempt to cage the troops. Zechs had known where they would be deploying from, having been given a full tour, just like the rest of the potential buyers who showed real interest.

"Time to start the show gentlemen." Talia cut her engines, landing with a nice thud. Azrael's staff held out before her. With a flip of a switch a scythe-shaped beam appeared at either end on opposing sides. [1] She smiled as a few of the Leo suits faltered. To her right in the distance she could see the Tallgeese pulling free a beam saber. She glanced to her left, Heero had come in from the West, but he was too far to make out.

Wufei scowled as he readied Altron's twin beam trident for action. The suits were pouring out from the complex. None were attacking though. They weren't firing, merely advancing outwards like an overflow of metal. 'I'm not waiting for them to get ready!' He flew forward slicing two Leo suits in half with one motion; the following explosion was echoed in three other directions. 'Apparently no one else felt like waiting either.' He smirked as he dodged and began the onslaught.

~*~*~*~

Duo tackled Rishou to the ground, both sliding forward as crumbling rocks fell onto their recently vacated spot. The guard looked back in mild surprise.

"The further we go, the less stable these tunnels become. They aren't used as much, plus all of the suits are above us out here." He muttered, brushing off his clothes. They'd slipped into a restricted area and down a nearly forgotten corridor. Rishou only knew about it because he'd gotten lost in it before.

"Rish, you sure this thing has another exit?" Duo's somewhat skeptical voice asked for the tenth time as they trudged on.

"Positive. This hallway is at an incline. The further we go the closer to the surface we get."

Duo sighed, it was true. He could actually faintly hear the sounds of battle above them now. The braided boy stopped suddenly, listening closely. A grin crossed his face and the green-eyed guard gave him a curious look. "What?"

"Wait for it…"

A huge explosion from behind caused Duo to start laughing like a maniac and Rishou to nearly jump out of his skin.

"What the hell was that?"

"Heero." The pilot said simply before starting to mutter.

"Excuse me?" The guard, still slightly confused, tried to catch the words.

"I said, if we had been allowed to just blow this damn place up in the first place, I'd have been home in bed right now." His companion laughed lightly, shaking his head.

~*~*~*~

Heero smirked at the sight of the shallow crater in the center of the complex. The soldiers seemed unsure of how to handle it now. These soldiers were well trained but most were not used to real battle. It seemed the entire field took pause. Talia's voice reached him and he glanced at the scream, "I thought the plan was to leave this place in one piece?" 

"Hn. Plans change."

Her expression went from curiously confused to raging in an instant. "God damn you to Hell, Heero Yuy! You bastard!" He blinked at her words as the screen went blank. His head jerked up as another building basically exploded. Stone chunks rained down and he cursed, maneuvering away from them. At least with the buster rifle things were just incinerated, missiles were messy. He noticed that the Red Claw's forces seemed to be dwindling. He hoped Duo had gotten out safely. 'Zechs' partner had better have done his job.'

~*~*~*~

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thanks for the help. Nice to see the sun again! And those fireworks were awesome too!" Duo grinned, replacing the little CB-type mic to its holder. They'd finally found an exit from the near endless tunnel; it'd come up in the midst of the forest. After a bit of walking they'd found an abandoned MP truck, allowing the pilot to radio to his friends. They'd been lucky the tunnel went as far as it did. Where it came out was clear from the rather spread out and chaotic battlefield. About three hours had passed since they'd heard the first sirens. Now Aries and a few Leo's were attempting to retreat. Of course, that's difficult when someone like Wufei is your opponent.

"How are they gonna find us out here?" Rishou asked quietly watching a plume of smoke rise in the distance.

"We'll give 'em directions of course! We just talk until they spot us and hope we don't get stepped on."

~*~*~*~

It was mid-afternoon when all six of them reached the clearing. Duo was clinging to Heero for all he was worth. For once the Perfect Soldier's mask slipped, his eyes full of concern as he returned the violet-eyed boys embrace. Wufei dropped down, making himself comfortable by laying out flat on his back, arms behind his head. Talia flopped down, promptly throwing her own legs over his, laying perpendicular to him with a sigh. He didn't even flinch at the contact, making her wonder if he'd somehow fallen asleep that quickly. Rishou and Zechs sat, leaning in over a document that the guard had pulled from his pocket. He had looked very pleased to see the tall blonde and his smile had not yet disappeared. Finally Heero and Duo sat down with the others, still in one another's arms. "We go home tomorrow. We'll rest here for a very short while, then we have to move." The Perfect Soldier was back, at least while addressing everyone else.

Talia frowned and picked up a small rock. She swiftly chucked it at Heero's head. "Bastard," She mumbled as it struck with a thump.

She was suddenly jabbed in her already sore ribs by a boot. "Ouch! Duo! That hurt!"

"Why are you throwing rocks?"

She raised her head wondering why it was Duo that was reprimanding her. Heero was in the same spot with a half amused-half confused look on his face. "Cause! He went and trashed that place. If we had been able to do that my wrist wouldn't sting and I'd be able to breath without pain." She pouted sticking out her lower lip. After considering a moment Duo's eyebrow's lifted and he pouted along with her. "You know, she's right. But the worst part is I didn't get to blast anything myself." Heero gave a long defeated sigh as Wufei chuckled in amusement.

Rishou stood suddenly, Zechs following suit. Having gained everyone's attention they both smiled. The blonde spoke, folding the document in his hands; "We'll take our leave now. It has been an interesting experience fighting alongside all of you. Perhaps we'll see each other another time. Take care." He dipped his head and turned off towards Tallgeese. Rishou made his very quick goodbyes to Duo and Talia before trailing after.

~*~*~*~

A day later they arrived home. The house smelled faintly smoky. Neither Quatre nor Trowa were to be found but Ralph bounded out happily to meet them. They found most of their things had been packed into boxes, which were scattered throughout the house. They'd just made it into the dining room when the two missing pilots strolled through the door.

"You were right. It does still smell," Quatre sighed as they walked in. Upon seeing the others he beamed at them. "Welcome Home!"

"Thanks Q. But what's going on? Why's our stuff all packed up? And what's with the funky smell?" Duo asked giving his blonde friend a hug.

"Oh! We're moving again. Trowa and I packed almost everything up while you were all away."

"And the smell?" Wufei prodded, not allowing the question to be avoided. Surprisingly the little blonde blushed and Trowa smirked slightly. "It's nothing. I was just trying to teach Quatre how to cook."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[1] – I have no idea what this weapon is called, but it's basically a staff with a scythe blade on both ends. If one is upwards the other is down. Very cool looking!

~*~*~*~

This is NOT the end of this story!  I AM continuing it!  ^__^  The next chapter just might take a while.  Don't think I'm just gonna leave ya hanging like that.  Lol, I still gotta put in lots more Talia/Wufei fluffy stuff and it'll probably get rather citrus-y.  But this story is gonna keep going!  I promise!!!

So that's the last chapter for a while. I'm going to be starting a new story. I've got its first chapter written. It's going to be a Yu-Gi-Oh yaoi fic. Seto/Joey ^__^ I just love that pairing! If any of you enjoy that pairing or just wanna read something a little twisted it'll be coming out soon. *huggles you all* I will be continuing with this fic sometime in the future I have just been having MAJOR writer's block. I don't like my writing to suffer because of it. 

Also, I wanted to PLEAD for reviews!! I don't care if I only get one or two a chapter, but they would be very much appreciated. And you'll be thanked/have questions answered in when I post up the next chapter. I just want to know if anyone is enjoying this story or if I should just keep it to myself. Or you can just flame the hell out of me, or praise me, that would be nice *grins* Also, any ideas for future chapters are welcome!


	12. School SUCKS and an Update

_June 9, 2004_  --  Sorry Guys this isn't a new chapter, just reformatted it a bit, put it in HTML format so it'd be a bit nicer.  **I AM WORKING ON CHAPTER 13!!**  It's turning out to be pretty long though so I may just split it up.  Sorry for making you wait so long.   Would you all really mind if Chapter 13 ended up being 13 & 14 and would just come out a little sooner or should I wait til I'm completely finished?    I refuse to give up on this fic, so it will be finished!!    Thanks for being so patient everyone!

Series: Gundam Wing  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, and 5xOC  
  
Rating: R (Language, Violence, sexual situations, fluffiness and anything else I see fit to add)  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. I'm not making any money from this. Besides the only thing I actually own is a cat. and you can't have him!  
  
Review Thankies:  
  
**_White-Witch-Sakura_** - You want more? You shall have it! Glad you like it!  
  
**_Einjehl_** - Thanks for the offer of help! And here's another chapter for you.  
  
**_Sue_** - I am so glad you like my story! And I'm glad someone else gets my sense of humor   
  
**_Big Rikku fan_** - Thankies for all the reviews and the comments! I'm sure you're a good writer, it just takes practice and a massive plot bunny that won't leave you alone hehe  
  
**_Amanda McDonald_** - Ahhh, more love between Talia and Wufei? You should be happy with this chapter.  
  
**_Cayra_** - Sorry I left this hangin' forever, but I finally got the urge to write on it. My other story, is taking much longer than I intended sigh but I hope to get it up sometime in the near future.  
  
**_The Black Gatomon_** - Wowwies. looks at pictures for the umpteenth time Wufei is so hot. drools a little more I actually had like tears in my eyes lol huggles!And Zechs wasn't so competitive for a reason. Mostly a reason that will be revealed next chapter. Thankies so much again for the pictures!! They're wonderful!  
  
**_Rosie_** - I will never leave this story to die! I loooooove this story! It's my baby. I've worked really hard on it, and I'm glad so many people are enjoying it. It's actually coming close to the end.  
  
**_Luraia Soul_** - Ohhhh, you get some Wufei and Talia fluffiness this chapter!! Me promises!  
  
**_Leila_** - Yes, I planned on it. I wouldn't just leave you guys hanging like that! Well, at least not forever.  
  
**_Youko Demon_** - lol tin foil. Someday I will capture an alien and make it tell the truth. I really gotta know if tin foil works. Thankies for the review, loves reading reviews  
  
**_Lil-hot-fudge-sundae_** - I'm glad you like the ending. I thought on that for a while. I wanted to leave it on a happy note so you guys wouldn't all want to kill me   
  
**_Setty Jenesequah_** - lol I love you too! Thankies for all the compliments Your review made me smile til my cheeks hurt!! lots of huggles!  
  
**_Hannio_** - I think I got your first review, but like a dork I deleted it after reading it, thinking FF.net would keep it for me. kicks FF.net Different is always good, especially when it's another word of praise! LoL I love your reviews, they are never boring! Thanks so much! I really should thank you twice since you reviewed twice!   
  
Author Notes: **ALL PRAISE HANNIO!** bows down lol She was the wonderful person who beta'd this chapter. I was in a panic because I finally finished the Chapter and sent it off to be beta'd only to gasp receive no reply. My previous beta was the reviewer Natasha Radinov, and she did a great job with all the other chapters. It's just been a long time since I've needed help. But when I sent an e-mail begging for a beta, Hannio was nice enough to do it. It could have been much longer before this Chapter finally got posted if not for her help. So, with that said, glomps Hannio Thank you so much!!  
Happy Thanksgiving guys! I finally got some ideas and started writing! You get your fluffiness in this chapter. I think there will only be one more chapter, mostly just to tie up loose ends and junk. So thank you for being so patient, and for being wonderful reviewers! Here you go!  
  
Also sorry if it's all spaced out or funky. for some reason when I first posted this it was in block. AHHH!!! Thank you Hannio for pointing that out   
  
If you would like to receive an e-mail alerting you when I post the next chapter, please e-mail me at scoobydoobubbleshotmail.com   
  
/./ is a memory '.' Is a thought --.-- is a written statement  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"You know I'm not sure I like this house," Duo mumbled as he tossed another box into the living room.  
  
"You're just grumpy because we have to actually attend school while living here," Wufei smirked at the grumbling brunette.  
  
"I don't know why you're upset Duo. You always get along with everyone and it's not like you have anything better to do," Heero added as the last box was set down.  
  
"Sleep." The braided boy said the word as if it should explain everything. Wufei opened his mouth only to be interrupted as two blondes came bouncing in nearly dragging a certain tall brunette behind them. Trowa seemed nearly in a state of shock as the two shorter pilots pulled him along, heading for Quatre and Trowa's room. The brunette turned his head to look at them, almost like a silent plea. Duo seemed perfectly happy to watch the scene and Heero looked somewhat amused. Wufei, however, knew at least some of the strange ways those two could come up with to torture someone, so he stepped in front of the bouncing blondes. It halted them, both giving him equally curious looks while Trowa looked grateful.  
  
"Just what are you two doing this time?" He asked, shooting Duo a look for good measure. He always seemed to be a part of the mischievous happenings. He was sure they were up to something that the quiet boy hadn't agreed to, their perfectly innocent looks made him positive of it.  
  
"We're going to mine and Trowa's room."  
  
"Yea, Trowa made a promise." the said boy's voice cut Talia off,  
  
"I didn't promise anything!" She sighed, turning to look back at him,  
  
"Ok, so maybe not exactly a promise, promise, but you did say we could!" Quatre seeing his love look so depressed released his hand, putting his arms around Trowa's waist. He turned back to Talia - who had released the hand she'd had a hold of so the brunette could hold his little love - and Wufei,  
  
"I don't think he meant immediately. We'll do it tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, tomorrow morning. He has to make a good impression." Everyone else was completely lost in the conversation by this point and Wufei cleared his throat irritably,  
  
"Excuse me. I believe I asked you a question. Do you mind answering it?"  
  
"Huh?" She looked confused for a moment before it dawned on her what he meant. "Oh! Well, Trowa said Quatre and I could erm. change, no, alter. Yea, alter his wardrobe." It was at this point Duo piped up in an incredulous tone.  
  
"Seriously? No turtlenecks?" Both blondes grinned, answering in unison,  
  
"None." Trowa groaned in despair before both he and Quatre went to their room.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Move over Duo, you're crowding me!"  
  
"Do I look like I have any place to go?"  
  
"I can't breath! And you keep elbowing me!"  
  
"Will you two shut up?" Wufei snapped at the bickering pair from across the office, "Heero is just as cramped as you two and he isn't complaining."  
  
"Wu-man, Heero didn't complain when he broke his leg and set it himself," Duo retorted with annoyance and a hint of pride. The Perfect Soldier had had no intention on moving and he wasn't going to complain about something so trivial. Though every time they had shoved or elbowed one another he'd received the same treatment twice over. He'd sat there first; no way was he moving this time.  
  
"I don't care, the point is that you both need to shut up. You're the geniuses who wanted to sit three people on a two person bench."  
  
"But, they usually make these for fat people Wufei. They tell you two- person, but in reality three people can sit comfortably on it. It's just like a loveseat." Talia smiled and nodded her head in agreement for a moment before returning an elbow into Duo's ribs.  
  
"Alright, Duo, paper, rock scissors. Whoever loses sits on the floor." They turned towards each other as much as possible to play their little game. A moment later Talia slid to the floor muttering a curse about luck. No one noticed as Heero took in a deep breath, they weren't the only ones who'd been squished. A few minutes later Quatre appeared, looking quite pleased for having been in the principal's office.  
  
"I have our schedules. Mr. Archer said as soon as everyone finished the last forms we could go to class!" He grinned, handing everyone his or her slip. Immediately they were comparing with one another. Quatre had almost all his classes with Trowa, including, of course, a music appreciation class. Wufei was grumbling that he got leftovers in class choice and that he had "the annoying Onna and the braided baka" in two of them. Heero's and Talia's were scattered all over, both having at least one of the other pilots in each class. And poor Duo was trying to figure out how he ended up with both Interior Design and Fashion.  
  
"Alright! We've got English first Heero! Let's go," Talia smiled at the brunette as she opened the office door. "Almost forgot," she tossed the filled out papers at Trowa and followed out after Heero. Trowa placed the papers on the front counter and frowned.  
  
"Quatre, can't I at least put a jacket on over this?" Wufei took the question as cue to leave and dragged Duo out the door.  
  
"But you look so sexy in it," Quatre stuck out his lower lip as he straightened his love's shirt. He personally thought the brunette looked absolutely wonderful in the carefully chosen outfit. It was simple with black slacks that were loose around his legs, a navy blue silk button up shirt with the top 3 buttons left open with a white undershirt beneath. It also showed off the lovely mark on his elegant neck that made Quatre grin with pride.  
  
Trowa only shook his head knowing that once again this was a battle he wasn't going to win. It wasn't that he didn't like the clothes exactly. It was just. clothes like this didn't belong on him. He felt exposed without his turtleneck. Not to mention all the looks they been receiving just this morning. He'd been positive all the looks were directed at Quatre until his little love had went to meet with the principal. He'd made the mistake of trying to find the restroom by himself and every nearly slipped and killed himself in several puddles of drool. Not to mention more than one girl who he had to pry off his arm, and one he'd had to shake off his leg. He could deal with a whole army of OZ soldiers trying to kill him, but sappy-eyed girls were a whole different story. Needless to say he didn't find the restroom, he made a run for the office after receiving a disturbing offer dealing with the janitor's closet. Apparently he hadn't gotten down Yuy's glare because nothing had fazed any of the offenders. This never happened when he wore his normal clothes! Quatre leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Come on. Let's go to class. Maybe we'll meet some interesting people." He grinned as they strolled out the door, not noticing the green-eyed boy's face as he paled considerably.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"I hate English," Heero grumbled as they neared the classroom. Talia smiled and nudged him with her elbow.  
  
"Only because it's not your first language. It's not so bad."  
  
"It makes no sense. It has no order; there are 10 different rules for every two words in a sentence. Half the words all sounds alike, the other half are all spelled the same but have different meanings!"[1]  
  
"Japanese is hard too, you know."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Look. I'll help you with English if you'll help me with Japanese."  
  
"I don't need any help." He nearly tossed the door open right in the girl's face.  
  
"Jeez, you'd think I called him stupid or something." She followed in after, closing the door softly. An elderly woman, with a kindly smile stood from her desk to greet them.  
  
"Welcome. I'm assuming you're Mr. Heero Yuy and you're Ms. Talia Roan?" She attempted to shake Heero's hand but instead received a grunt in response. Talia kicked him before taking the woman's hand and shaking it politely. The boy didn't even acknowledge the kick. "Well, I'm Mrs. Harper. I'm only a substitute, your regular teacher should be back by next hour if you would want to come by and meet him. For now, you can both sit in back." She pointed out two empty seats and returned to her desk. Talia was quite awake of the stares directed at them. Most of them, she assumed, looking at Heero. They're just sat down when the teacher handed out a pile of worksheets, instructing them to get in groups. To her dismay a giggling group of girls surrounded them both. Three of them moved in on Heero, while the other three nearly drug the blonde from her desk. Once they were half way across the room they let her plop into another seat.  
  
"So, are you friends? Or maybe he's your brother?"  
  
"Huh? Who?" She felt rather dazed after being hauled away like a mule.  
  
"You and that cute guy, duh!"  
  
"Oh. He's not my brother. Maybe something like a friend, I dunno." She rubbed her ear when they started giggling again. Looking back she saw a mop off brown hair surrounded by girls, most of who were beginning to look a little upset. Talia was starting to wonder where all the guys were when she noticed several groups near the front. 'Damnit, why couldn't I have gotten stuck with them instead of these geese.' She never gotten used to the behavior of 'normal' girls. [2] She'd grown up trying to be just like the soldiers her father trained. Then she'd become a Gundam pilot. There was nothing feminine about that. Living in a house with five males that until just recently you thought of only, as comrades or friends didn't help much either. It wasn't hard to forget the differences in gender when your best male friend had longer hair than you did, big beautiful violet eyes, and a boyfriend. Sometimes she thought Duo was more feminine than she was. She was brought out of her reverie when one girl dropped her face directly in front of her.  
  
"So do you think he'd date me?"  
  
'Uh, am I really supposed to answer a question like that without laughing?' She thought, staring blankly at the girl in front of her.  
  
"Of course not Katie, he's way too good looking for you. But he might date me, don't you think. um, what was your name?" A tall brunette girl asked as though finally seeing her. She had the look of money. Not money like Quatre, but definitely money. Fancy clothes, a smirk that screamed 'I'm better than you' and one of those $100 haircuts.  
  
"It's Talia, and I know for a fact that he wouldn't date any of you. He probably won't speak to you; if you're lucky he might look at you twice. Of course, that would only happen because he'd be trying to figure out how someone so shallow ever figured out how to put her shoes on straight. Now if you'll excuse me, I don't think I can handle much more of this ignorant babble."  
  
"Hold it, sister." The tall brunette girl put a hand on her shoulder, pressing it down. "You've no right to talk to me that way."  
  
"I'll talk to you any way I damn well please. Besides you're the one who wanted to know, aren't you? Now get yours hands off me." The girl removed her hand but didn't get out of the way.  
  
"I get it now. You feel threatened. You want him. It's so obvious, and totally understandable, but really you don't have any chance." Talia stared at the taller girl for a half a second before she burst into laughter. Between laughs she managed to gasp out,  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Tina Walters, and I don't know what you find so humorous."  
  
"You." She took a deep breath, regaining at least a little composure, "You wouldn't. Not enough space between air pockets up here for comprehension." She pointed at her head before pushing past towards the front of the room. For the rest of the period she worked with one of the groups of males, feeling much more comfortable. She also learned that Tina Walters was indeed a rich young lady. Her father owned a good portion of the town. She was a cheerleader, vice-president for school government, and had dated over half the guys in school. Guys could be really helpful if you asked the right questions. They'd also been kind of stunned that she'd laughed in the face of someone so popular. Not to mention, that just because she wasn't comfortable interacting with other girls all the time didn't mean should couldn't be just as cute and sweet as the next one to get some information.  
  
The bell rang and Heero bolted from the room. It was like having ten Relena's hanging on him at once. Except he couldn't point a gun at any of them! He ducked around a corner and watched the gaggle go by. Hopefully everyone else was having a better first day. With that thought Duo came bounding down the hall dragging Wufei behind. The braided boy caught sight of him almost immediately. It was what Talia had affectionately dubbed as 'Baka radar'. If Duo wanted to find someone, he found him or her. It was some kind of sixth sense. Maybe he had some kind of radar hidden in that long braid of his.  
  
"Heero! How was your class?" He hugged his love, releasing a thankful Wufei.  
  
"It was pointless."  
  
"Aww, he's just mad cause all the girls drooled on his homework." Talia chirped having found them. The Perfect Soldier shot her a glare and she "eeped" jumping behind Wufei for protection.  
  
"I'm not going to save you Onna. Not when you're the one trying to provoke him."  
  
"Gee, thanks Wufei. You know, if you'd lived in medieval times, you would have made a really crappy knight." She grumbled moving to stand beside him. He just smirked at the comment.  
  
"I think we have the next class together Tal. Algebra 2, yuck." Duo tucked his schedule back in his pants pocket.  
  
"It'll be easy, and you know it. Finding the class though, now that might be fun." Taking the hint Duo said goodbye and they began room hunting. Wufei watched them a moment before turning to Heero.  
  
"Do you really think it's safe to let them go off alone together? Especially in a place like this?" The brunette snorted, but the corners of his mouth lifted slightly as they parted ways.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"If you two would wait outside a moment. I'd like to get the class settled before introducing you, you understand." Without waiting for a reply the teacher left them standing in the hall. They stood there quietly for a few minutes before she reappeared and ushered them inside. "Now class we have two new students. Duo Maxwell and Talia Roan. I'm sure you will all be friendly and courteous to them both." She then turned and addressed them. "You may sit anywhere you'd like in the furthest row on the left." Talia sat behind Duo, leaning forward to whisper,  
  
"That was completely pointless." He turned his head slightly, replying in the same low voice, "Yea, now they all know our names as if." A crumpled paper plopped down on Duo's desk and he frowned as he unwrinkled it.  
  
-Didn't think I'd ever see you two again, at least not so soon-  
  
His head shot up as he scanned the room, vaguely aware that the paper had been snatched away. They both spotted him at the same time. The strawberry blonde haired young man sat there grinning like an idiot across the room. The rest of the class was spent hurling notes across the room. Once it was over the pilots waited outside the classroom door. Both glomping the poor boy at nearly the same time.  
  
"Guys, get off. Seriously, you can't do that kind of stuff here." They both obediently back off smiling.  
  
"Sorry, just glad to see you're still alive."  
  
"But, aren't you a little old to be a student here Rishou?" Rishou laughed and nodded as they began walking, drawing quite a bit of attention to the odd trio.  
  
"Yes, that's why I'm a teacher's aide. A teacher in training supposedly. Really though I'm just the teacher's lackey, fit for grading papers and doing all the unpleasant things she doesn't want too." The bell ran again and he turned towards the gym, "Meet me here at lunch if you can." Both pilots nodded, dashing off to their next class. Lunch came rather quickly and Talia met Rishou outside the gym doors. Duo came running down the hall, skidding to a halt in front of them.  
  
"Can't stay," He panted, "Talk later!"  
  
"Omae o kusuro!" Was heard before Heero appeared around the corner and the braided boy took off again. The pursuing brunette didn't even glance their way as he chased down the other.  
  
"Will he be alright? Should we help him?" Rishou asked with real concern as the two disappeared from their sight. Talia laughed and tugged his arm in the opposite direction,  
  
"Duo will be fine, this is a regular occurrence. No matter where we are, or what we're doing he just has to push Heero's buttons. It's a bad habit of his." The ex-soldier nodded though he still looked puzzled. It only took a few minutes for them to fall into easy conversation. Both avoided anything dealing with the Red Claw or Zoma. Talia wasn't really sure she wanted to know if the bastard had made it out alive. Before she had decided whether or not to ask they were in front of a familiar classroom.  
  
"What are we here for? This is my English class."  
  
"I need to get my lunch. You should come in and talk to the teacher. He's a nice guy." Rishou's eyes twinkled mischievously as he unlocked the door.  
  
"Uh, I'm no teacher's pet. I'll just stay out here."  
  
"Oh, come on!" He grabbed her arm and hauled her in the door. To her relief the room was empty. "Damn, he's not here yet."  
  
"I'll just meet him tomorrow Rish. It's no big deal." She gave him a strange look, not understanding why it was so important she meet her English teacher today.  
  
"It might be awkward like that though."  
  
"Why? Will you just spill it?" She frowned at him. The door clicked behind them and the young man grinned.  
  
"Hello Rishou, brought a friend for lunch today?" Talia almost jumped out of her skin at the voice. She turned around so quick it made her dizzy.  
  
"No fucking way in hell!" Her mouth dropped open.  
  
"You're late Milliardo." Rishou seemed to be enjoying the shocked look on both of the other's faces. He'd been around the tall blonde man long enough to know the signs of his surprise. Outwardly, it was only a slight widening of his eyes and a minute jerk of his head backwards when she'd whipped around. He recovered first however and smirked,  
  
"So who's following who?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Wufei set his tray down, staring distrustingly at the food upon it. He picked up a fork, pushing a yellow glob back and forth. He looked up as Quatre and Trowa joined him. Trowa was looking pretty rumpled, his shirt was wrinkled, even his hair was a bit messy. Without thinking the raven- haired boy asked,  
  
"What happened to him?" Quatre started giggling and the brunette turned pink. Wufei suddenly wished he hadn't asked, wanting to kick himself. The little blonde seemed to understand what he thought and shook a finger at him,  
  
"It's not what you think. Trowa's just been very popular with the girls here. They keep wanting to hang on him." The said boy shot his lover a look,  
  
"It's not funny Kat. And it's your fault, it's these stupid clothes." He plucked at the color of the silk shirt. Quatre patted his hand, smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry, love. But, I have been trying to make it clear that you're not available." Trowa sighed and leaned forward, resting his head on his now folded arms. The little blonde ran his fingers soothing through his hair, smiling faintly. The seemingly forgotten pilot across the table cleared his throat. Without stopping his hand's motion Quatre turned his attention towards Wufei.  
  
"So where's Talia? We saw Heero chasing after Duo in the hall, they'll probably be in after a couple minutes." Wufei shrugged, discretely scanning the cafeteria for signs of the girl.  
  
"I haven't seen her since after first hour. I had assumed she and the braided baka were up to something." Apparently mentioning him, summoned him, as Duo entered the lunchroom with Heero close on his heels. They sat down, Duo next to Quatre, Heero across from him next to Wufei. The violet- eyed boy was grinning as usual, completely ignoring the glare he was receiving from across the table. Quatre repeated his question, this time directly it at Duo.  
  
"Oh, she's probably having lunch with Rishou, like I was supposed to be doing."  
  
"What?!" Was the initial reaction from the group, including Trowa, who's head popped up immediately. Though he and Quatre had been absent on the mission they'd both read the reports and heard about everything the reports didn't mention. Everyone started talking at once.  
  
"What's he doing here?"  
  
"Is he following us?"  
  
"He left with Zechs didn't he?"  
  
"Does that mean Zechs is here as well?" It left Duo thinking maybe he shouldn't have said anything.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Lunch went by rather quickly. Talia hugged both men fore heading out the door. Milliardo had seemed generally pleased to see her again. Giving her his cell phone number this time instead of a home one. She realized as she reached her next class that she hadn't even found out why he was teaching here. Deciding it'd be pointless to ponder on it she slipped into a seat, frowning in dismay at her schedule, 'Humanities, yuck!' Her displeasure disappeared quickly when Wufei walked in. He spotted her and took a seat beside her.  
  
"Where were you at lunch?" He asked seeming more interested in shuffling through a notebook.  
  
"Didn't Duo tell you?" He looked at her, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yes, I was rather hoping he was imagining things though. He said you were having lunch with that guard from the compound."  
  
"His name's Rishou. And yes, we both went and had lunch with an old friend." The bell run and she noticed the same tall brunette girl from her English class take a seat on the other side of Wufei.  
  
"Old friend? What exactly do you mean? To my knowledge you've never been to this school or even this city in your life." He sounded a little worried and the girl wondered just what he was thinking.  
  
"I'll tell you later. But don't worry I'll still spend plenty of time with you." She winked at him causing the boy to straighten in his seat, facing the front wall. For most of the class he remained that way, rigid, with his eyes forward. The rest of the time Tina was apparently questioning him. He'd lean over towards the brunette every now and then. And at least one time she heard the prissy girl giggle and saw her put a hand over his as she thanked him. Talia wanted to knock her teeth out! What made it worse was that Wufei didn't even get upset, no glaring, no nothing. He acted like nothing happened, like it was completely normal for some strange girl to be flirting with him like a tramp.  
  
'If that were me, he'd have already bitten my head off or at least be ignoring me for the rest of the period!' She set about glaring holes into the teacher as he babbled on about something that never reached her ears.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
By the end of the week she'd seen Tina with Wufei quite a few times. The girl was like a leech or something. This of course put Talia in a foul mood. She's wasn't the only one who was upset with things at school.  
  
After two days of being hounded and drooled on Quatre had finally let Trowa wear his normal attire again. To the green-eyed boy's great dismay their classmates didn't seem to notice and continued their drooling. Quatre was actually being to get upset about the whole situation, he KNEW Trowa was sexy. That, however, did not mean anyone but him had the right to touch him. He'd actually ripped into one girl, surprising everyone present into a stunned silence. Duo and Talia, who being present, broke the spell by suddenly cheering and clapping. Quatre had turned a pretty shade of pink while his tall lover looked like he wanted to jump his bones right then and there. Duo had kindly shown them to the nearest vacant restroom with a locking door.  
  
Heero was having his own troubles. Most of the girls had backed off after the first day. The Yuy glare was worked pretty well. However, anytime he was around Duo the braided boy made some kind of scene. If it wasn't him yelling something about Heero needing to get laid (as he did the first day) or something like 'You just need to laugh!' (For some reason this prompted every person who heard the comment to try and amuse him) the violet-eyed boy was pulling him around some corner and groping him. It wasn't that he really minded the attention - at least the groping - it was that after he'd thoroughly turned on the Perfect Soldier he just walked off. Just walked away! He'd turn back, grinning like an idiot, and wave. To make it even worse, there was so much work to do at home Heero hadn't had the time to get him back for the torturous treatment. It was putting him in a very bad mood. Today was Friday though, and he had every intention of getting him back ten-fold this weekend. Talia hurled her locker shut with a bang, bringing Heero from his lecherous thoughts. He watched her stalk off and actually pitied Wufei.  
  
Indeed Talia had finally decided to have a little talk with her roommate about the brunette puppy he'd acquired. No sooner had she turned the corner than she spotted him. Tina was trapped against the wall, his arms to either side of her head. The next moment the girl's arms were around his neck and her lips pressed to his.  
  
"Fuck this!" Talia screamed as she turned on her heel. She didn't bother to watch where she was going, as she continued muttering curses and death threats. She'd wanted to confront him and ask him what was going on without jumping to conclusions. That idea had just jumped out the window and plummeted fifty feet to its death. Something large suddenly blocked her way and she looked up to find a rather heavyset teacher scowling down at her.  
  
"Now listen young lady," He began, pointing one finger at her, "That kind of language is not allowed in this school. I suggest you clean up your mouth before someone gives you a detention. Do you understand?" He crossed his arms and she glared as she snarled,  
  
"Yea, got it." He moved out of the way and she was able to leave without further problems.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Wufei slammed the door behind him when he got home. The entire week had been horrible. Tina had taken to hanging on his arm, attempting to suck the very life out of him as though he were some kind of life support. It had put him in a bad mood and he knew his roommate was not happy either. He and the blonde had argued once during the week, the rest of their time together had been spent in silence as far from each other as possible. This included their walks home. Then today he'd finally gotten fed up enough and tossed the parasitic brunette off him and pinned her to the wall. He'd started lecturing her about inappropriate behavior and all the damned unwanted touching. Then the stupid bitch had the nerve to grab him and kiss him! At first he'd thought for sure she was insane, until he heard Talia's voice down the hall. He'd managed to see her storm off in the opposite direction. Of course, it all made sense at that point and he'd blown his top at the idiotic female before rushing off to walk home with Talia and hopefully explain the situation. Of course, he should have known she wouldn't wait for him. So now here he was, cold and pissed off.  
  
'Women and their damned emotions.' Heero was typing away on his laptop as the raven-haired boy entered the dining room. "Have you seen Talia?"  
  
"She went with Duo to the store. They should be back in an hour or so." He answered without pausing in his typing rhythm or looking away from the screen. Wufei nodded silently though Heero couldn't see it before climbing the stairs. He changed into more comfortable clothing and lay down on his bed. Within moments he heard a scratching sound and the door swung open. He grunted as a much larger than puppy-size ball of fluff landed on him. Ralph, still convinced he was a little puppy, whimpered as the raven-haired boy tried to avoid the wet tongue. With a sigh he gave in, allowing the poor thing to lick his face happily as he stroked the soft fur.  
  
"You are a pain. Why can't you bother someone else?" The fluff ball merely let his tongue loll out in a dog's version of a happy grin. Surprisingly, Wufei felt oddly comforted by his roommate's pet's presence.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Duo," Talia finally spoke up having been silent the entire afternoon. They'd gotten a new computer, one everyone could use and a printer for school assignments. Duo gave her a sideways glance, paying attention to traffic but letting her know he was listening.  
  
"How about this weekend we see a movie?"  
  
"Just us?"  
  
"No, we'll bring Rishou." She knew Duo would agree. Rishou was quickly becoming very close to them both, almost like an older brother neither had ever had.  
  
"But none of the other pilots, right?" The question had a slightly dejected tone to it. She knew he wanted Heero to come along. He wanted Heero with him everywhere.  
  
"Right. I was also thinking of inviting Milliardo along too." He shot her a strange look and she hastened to add, "He doesn't seem to get out much."  
  
"You know the others won't like that idea." Her mouth fell open. She gawked at him a second before realizing what she was doing and shut her mouth. 'Duo? The voice of reason?'  
  
"They won't even know. They don't mind Rishou anymore, even if they don't trust him. It's understandable we can't trust anyone completely. But they won't even give Milliardo a chance!" It bothered her how defensive she sounded but the guy had been nothing but nice to her since the war. Not that she planned to disregard all caution, but there was no reason to be unkind. No reason to not be friends. Even if it was friends with secrets. A lot of secrets.  
  
"I suppose. But I pick the movie!" He grinned suddenly and as if it were contagious she smiled too.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Please?" She whined once more into the phone, while walking circles around the dining room table. For the last 15 minutes she'd been trying to talk Zechs into coming with them to the movies. He'd also been telling her no for the last 15 minutes.  
  
"Rishou was so much more agreeable than you!" He chuckled softly on the other end,  
  
"Rishou doesn't have to worry about his job." She snorted,  
  
"That's not a good enough reason not to come! I've known you since LONG before this stupid student-teacher relationship thing ever began."  
  
"To anyone else, that doesn't matter."  
  
"This isn't a date! I mean if anyone says anything I'll just tell them you're my brother. or uncle or something!"  
  
"Why is this so important? Why not just go with Duo and Rishou or bring Wufei? You two seem close, at least from what I saw the last time."  
  
"It's important because you're a homebody! And as much as I love Duo, he and Rishou have been driving me crazy lately."  
  
"Wufei then?"  
  
"He doesn't like theaters." She answered lamely. There was a heavy sigh on the other end and she crossed her fingers.  
  
"Fine. I'll go. You owe me though." She laughed for the first time that night,  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I already owe you; I'm not worried about it. We'll meet you guys tomorrow at three o' clock. Rishou knows which theater it's at."  
  
"Right. We will see you then."  
  
"Bye!" With the press of a button the phone clicked off. Since coming home she'd helped Duo set up their computer downstairs and then called Zechs. Neither her nor Wufei had said one word to each other. She wasn't sure she ever wanted to talk to him. Her anger had disappeared leaving her with an empty feeling. If Wufei told her that he and Tina were. She shuddered. They couldn't be together. But if they were. she refused to cry over any guy like that. If she were going to cry over someone it'd be her father. They were still trying to find out his whereabouts, if he was still alive or indeed dead. They'd been unable to find any death record on him, but that wasn't uncommon. It was something she tried not to think about very often, there were other things to worry about.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Wufei had eventually drifted off to sleep, warm and comfortable with Ralph against one leg. He'd laid there for some time thinking things through. It'd taken him quite a while to finally sort out his feelings. Somehow he felt like Meiran would be pleased by his final conclusion. He had decided to actually sit his rather nitwitted roommate down and explain things to her, maybe then he wouldn't feel so exhausted. Finally, feeling much calmer and at peace he'd drifted off to sleep.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 She'd just started to walk away when the phone rang again. She picked it somewhat hesitantly, no one ever called them.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi! Is Wufei there?" A female voice chirped in greeting.  
  
"Uh, yeah. May I ask who's calling?" It didn't sound like Sally. Hilde didn't call Wufei and it most definitely wasn't Relena, she'd only call for Heero.  
  
"Oh! Is this Talia? Hi! This is Tina, from school. I didn't know you lived with Wufei." Talia very nearly bit her tongue off as her mouth snapped shut. She managed to compose herself enough to speak.  
  
"Yea, well I've been living with him since the war. So, uh, why are you calling?" She asked as she stomped down the hall towards hers and Wufei's room. The girl on the other end giggled,  
  
"I just wanted to see if my new "boyfriend" wanted to go out to dinner tonight." The blonde's fist hit the door and it swung open to bang against the wall. 'Boyfriend?!' Her mind screeched to a sudden halt with the emphasis placed on the word. Quatre's head popped out of the door across the hall.  
  
"Talia?" He asked quietly. She was standing stock still in the doorframe with the phone to her ear. He was contemplating tapping her shoulder to get her attention when Trowa's hand landed on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Kat. You can't help her with this." He very gently pulled the smaller pilot back into their room, closing the door quietly.  
  
Wufei shot up in bed, looking ready to kill someone. He'd been napping comfortably before someone came barging in. Ralph leaped off the bed and went running out the door with his tail between his legs at the loud sound. [A/N: Smart dog ]  
  
"Ah well, that's nice. Here he is," Talia, said sounding far too friendly moments before she hurled the phone at her roommate. She stomped out of the room, 'If that's how its gonna be, fine! Have fun with Tina, you asshole.' She was halfway down the hall when before she turned around and headed back. No way was she sleeping in the same room with him - she'd much rather sleep on the couch - but she was getting her teddy bear this time. She walked in, a bit more calmly this time.  
  
"Hello! Hello?" The raven-haired boy was yelling at the phone, apparently getting no answer. She grabbed her bear and attempted to exit. However, a hand grabbed her forearm in a firm grip, stopping her in her tracks. Wufei held her with one hand, the phone in the other. Getting no answer from the blasted device he pulled it from his ear, turned it off and let it drop to the floor. By now the girl had started jerking her arm in an attempt to get free, going as far as to try beating him with the teddy bear. "Stop that right now, you're acting like a two-year old." She stopped struggling and glared at him. The poor stuffed bear was still in a death-grip, having been inches away from striking the offending arm again. Wufei suddenly gave her arm a hard tug and she toppled over onto his bed, face first into the mattress. Before she could right herself he'd gotten up, shut and locked the door.[3]  
  
"Now, we are going to sit here and talk." He sat down cross-legged in the center of his bed, looking quite comfortable though upset.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about Wufei." She sat up, her legs bent beneath her.  
  
"Bullshit! Onna, don't lie to me! You came in here trying to throw the phone through me instead of just to me. You've avoided me since school was let out. I believe that is enough reason for us to talk." Talia flinched at his tone. Reminding herself that she was the one who had the right to be angry, she recovered quickly.  
  
"Was I not supposed to be upset about what I saw at school?" She started to shake as the scene replayed in her head. She couldn't remember the time she'd been so angry. Angry at Wufei, angry with herself for acting so childish, and most definitely angry with Tina.  
  
"What you saw was completely out of context. If you hadn't been avoiding me I would have explained it to you," Wufei started, trying to calm her down at least a little. He wanted to comfort her, she was only a foot away, but the logical part of his mind told him she wouldn't take that so well.  
  
"Look, I don't have time for this. I have a date tomorrow and I need to figure out what I'm going to." She started to get off the bed only to once again be held back.  
  
"You are not going on any date without me, you are mine." For the second time that day Talia's mouth dropped open.  
  
'Did I just hear him right?' A part of her wanted to laugh and demand to know who this person was and what he'd done with the real Wufei. The other part won over though and she closed her mouth turning back to glare at him, "I'm not your damn property Wufei. People can't be property." His whole expression changed in an instant, his eyes were soft, matching his voice. He held her gaze as he spoke,  
  
"Perhaps people themselves cannot be owned by another. But you surely have become the owner of my heart." Against her will tears blurred her vision. How dare he play with her emotions like this? This was beyond cruel. She moved forward intent on hitting him for such a lie. Instead she virtually collapsed against him trying to force back tears.  
  
"If I hold your heart then why if she your girlfriend? Why not me? Why were you kissing her in the hall? How can you lie to me like that, just to make me forgive you!" She hit his chest half-heartedly once as his arms closed around her. She didn't know how long she cried but she realized sometime later that he was quietly rocking them. Feeling immensely tired, completely drained, she lifted her head. "Why?"  
  
"After school, I was trying to talk some sense into her. She refused to take the hint that I wasn't interested. In the middle of my eh."  
  
"Rant?" She smiled wanly. "You rant when you're upset." Pleased to see she was actually calm and attempting a smile he returned it with one of his own.  
  
"That's not the word I would choose but for now, alright. In the middle of my rant she suddenly kissed me. I found out afterwards it was because you'd come to find me. I lost my temper, yelled at her. I thought that was the end of it. Where'd you ever get the idea she was my girlfriend?" Talia was feeling rather stupid now as pieces fit together. Tina had almost gotten her revenge for that first day. She'd made Talia believe there was something between her and Wufei to get back at her. Feeling embarrassed for falling for such an old trick she answered meekly,  
  
"She called to talk to you, "her boyfriend", about dinner plans." Wufei snorted,  
  
"That girl need help, she's like Relena's clone."  
  
"Wufei? I'm really sorry. I couldn't help it. She just hung all over you, and you let her. And then after school and the phone call. I was just jealous because well, the thought that you would want someone like her. After all the time we've spent and I thought we were almost a couple or something, then she's there and."  
  
"You should have more faith than that. I thought you were smarter than that." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, it's not like you've ever told me how you actually feel or anything. For all I know I'm the only one who's feeling something and you're just along for the ride!" She sat up away from him. He chuckled,  
  
"That's actually part of the reason I thought we needed to talk. I." He paused, this had been easier in his head. Where had all those words gone, he'd planned out what to say. He hadn't wanted it to sound cheesy or mushy, there'd already been enough of that. For the life of him though, now that he was actually going to say it the words had fled. He sighed,  
  
"I will never be good at telling someone how I feel, or probably even showing it. But, at the risk of sounding like an idiot I'll try." He was surprised to see her sitting there, completely calm. It was something one didn't see very often.  
  
"You're very important to me, perhaps the most important person in my life. There is no other person in this life I would rather be with." The room was very quiet for a full thirty seconds. Then suddenly he was having the life squeezed out of him. Her face was buried in his chest as she said something. As she loosened her hold he asked her to repeat it.  
  
"I said that was all I needed to hear." Smiling he lay back, pulling her up beside him. They laid there quietly for a while, enjoying the contact. Wufei had almost drifted off to sleep when out of the blue Talia asked,  
  
"So, you won't let her hand on you anymore?" Smiling he answered,  
  
"You let her hang on me without saying or doing anything."  
  
"Not anymore," She gave him a brief squeeze, "You're mine."  
  
"I thought people couldn't be property?"  
  
"Phooey, I just made that up. You're mine, because I'm yours right?" She looked up at him with shining blue eyes and he couldn't help but smile, "Right."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
[1] Holy crap is that true! I HATE English grammar! I've been studying German for 4 years and I've been forced to learn more freakin' grammar than anyone should have to know! starts yelling and pulling out hair  
  
[2] Before anyone kills me, I don't think this is how normal girls act. lol I happen to be a girl myself, though probably not what most people would call normal. I used to do the whole, giggle 'Oh he looked at me' blush 'No way!' gossip thing myself. Uh, I (thankfully) grew out of that. But girls like that just drive me nuts; they are all over the place at my school.  
  
[3] - The door just locks from the inside, but it's harder to get away if the door's closed. Ya know?  
  
Please review! I love reading reviews, they give me inspiration! And you'll be thanked/have questions answered in when I post up the next chapter. Or you can flame the hell out of me, or praise me, that would be nice grins Also, any ideas for future chapters are welcome! All flames will be used to build a fire to keep my toes warm! It's COLD in my house!! Once more, Thanks to Hannio for being a great beta


End file.
